Locked in!
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: Pick a dare! Any dare! Pick one of the Naruto characters! Any of the Naruto characters! Well the ones i have managed to trap in this room. They are at my control at the moment. And you have permission to making them do as you please! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

Locked in!

Chapter 1

Introduction!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Step right up folks! I have the Naruto characters trapped in this room! So if there is anybody out there who would like to dare them into doing things, BE MY GUEST! They owe me anyway!

Naruto: No we don't!

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: yes you do! Now the people who are in there are:

Naruto Uzamaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi Hatake

Shikamaru Nara

Ino Yamanaka

Choji Akamichi

Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuga

Shino Aburame

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuga

Tenten

Guy

The whole Akatsuki

Karin

Jaraiya

Tsunde

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

How I got them in there? Don't ask!

So if there is anything you would like to say or dare them to do. You only need to send a review on what you want to do. And I'll take care of it for ya's.

BUT! I want NO killing!

Ok good waiting for your requests.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well! Well guys, you already have your first visitors, allow me to introduce to you…Ninja of the hidden fridge! And Zai-Chan13.

Everyone: Hi!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: So Ninja of the hidden fridge, would you like to go first?

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Gladly

Ninja goes directly to a romantic couple in the corner, Just for you Aishiteru146, that is Sakura and Sasuke. He pulls out his 92sf pistol, and starts beating the crap outta them. Capping Sakura's knee cap, and just capping Sasuke's chin.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok, if we can keep the blood off the walls and carpet, that would be lovely. Anyway Zai-Chan13 what was it that you wanted them to do?

Zai-Chan13: Ok first Deidara, I don't like you.

Deidara: thanks

Zai-Chan13: Your welcome, Anyway, So I want you to wear a chicken costume, and sing…Hannah Montana songs!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Da, da dummm! So evil! I like it, Go on Deidara.

Deidara: Er no!

Glares at Deidara

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: You know if you don't, I'll make you don't something that is even more unreasonable.

Deidara: What's more unreasonable than singing Hannah Montana?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: True! But I will find something, like you will have to make out with…Tenten

Tenten: SAY WHAT!

Deidara: Ok you win! I'll put on the stupid costume.

Zia-Chan13: And…

Deidara: Sing Hannah Montana

Deidara dresses up like a chicken.

Zai-Chan13: Now sing You get the best of both worlds.

Deidara sighs: Fine! '_You get the best of both worlds!'_

Laughter fills the room.

Zai-Chan13: Kisame! I've some friends I would like you to meet.

The Nemo gang appears.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well, we have more guests now! The finding Nemo gang. Interesting!

Zai-Chan13: Attack My fishie friends! ATTACK!

Kisame gets beaten up by the Nemo lot, while Ninja of the hidden fridge is still beating up Sasuke and Sakura. Clearly enjoying it too.

Zai-Chan13: Also Neji

Neji: Oh great!

Zai-Chan13: You must wear a green spandex suit like Lee BUT!…in pink!

Everyone screams.

Neji: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: No! its purrfect! Now do it! Ans to spice things up, you have to do the can can.

Neji puts it on, and again laughter fills the room, as he attempts to do the can can.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh my God! I've never laughed so much in my life…Ninja dude I think you got them.

Ninja of the hidden fridge still beaten up two what looks like dead corpses on the ground.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Don't worry they are not dead! Cos I don't allow killing do I?

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Don't worry they aren't dead, they might need a doctor though! But I still aint done.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Ok so I'm going say everything he does. He grabs a baseball bat and starts to break all her bones with it, then if that wasn't enough he slams her face into the wall. Then moving back onto Sasuke he starts river dancing and kicking his balls. Nice!. Then he EW! He is now making him blind in the most disgusting way! Ok folks you really don't want to see how he does that. So are ya done now?

Ninja of the hidden fridge: hold on a sec!

He gives one final blow at Sasuke

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok folks that's it for them, they have had enough fun today, but you can have a go if you wish, just don't go insane like Ninja of the hidden fridge did. Ok I'll see you next time when hopefully some more people wish to take part. See ya. Shikamaru come on, I want to make out with you now!

Shikamaru: Again?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Uh huh! Lets go.

Drags shikamaru into the closet.

**Please send in some ideas. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Alright! ROUND TWO! Oh Sasuke, Sakura, you should be very worried. I have my assistant with me.

Ninja of the hidden fridge enters room.

Sas/Sak: HELL NO!

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Also you have more guests…

Everyone eyes widen.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Sco23 and AishiTeru146. So guys, who wishes to go first?

Sasuke: I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

Sasuke makes a run for it, but is knocked out by Ninja of the hidden fridge.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: I don't think so!

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Thank you, I knew I could count on you to keep everyone in their place! So AishiTeru146 what dare would you like?

AishiTeru146: I dare Sasuke to slap Karin in the face!

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Karin? Is she even in here?

Itachi: No

Cat.Ninja.Assasin sighs: I'll get her hang on!

I leave the room to get Karin.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Well that's ok anyway, Sasuke is knocked out, so moving on…

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Found her!

Karin: What the hell!…oh I wondered where everyone went.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: You have to let Sasuke smack you in the face!

Karin: WHAT!

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Oh wait a minute he is knocked out, so just stick around for a bit. Sco23 your turn.

Sco13: Right, first I dare Itachi to use his Tsukiyomi Genjustu to tickle torture all the females for 144 hours.

Females: WTF!

Itachi: Cool!

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Wow that's really…wait that doesn't include me does it?

Itachi: YES!

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: HELL NO!

I run for my life.

Itachi: Darn it! Well ok here it goes…

He uses his Genjustu and tickle tortures all the female characters. All anyone can hear is girls screaming with laughter, and the terrible things that they are going to do to Sco13 when they get out.

Sco13: the next one is for Sasuke…who is still knocked out so never mind. I dare Sakura to hit herself twice as hard in the face with a hammer. For all the times that she has hit Naruto.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: this is a start of a hating Sakura friendship…but she is a little occupied at the moment.

Sco13: Ok then Hidan…isn't here either.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Found him!

I return with Hidan.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Where did you go?

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: I don't know…I was running then bumped into Hidan. I was meant to bring him in here, but I couldn't find him before.

Sco13: Perfect, Hidan you have to where this shock collar, so that every time you curse, you get shocked.

Hidan: Lovely…

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Right looks like the girls are finished.

Itachi: don't think you have escaped Cat.Ninja.Assassin.

I laugh nervously hiding behind Ninja of the hidden fridge.

Sco13: Sakura you have to…

Sakura: I know! I heard you in there. Barely!

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Go on then!

Sakura hits herself in the face but not very hard.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: You want Ninja of the hidden fridge to do it?

Sakura: NO!

She hits herself twice as hard. Sasuke begins to awaken.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Oh good your awake. Now hit Karin in the face please.

Sasuke hits her in the face.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Good boy! You can go now Karin

Karin: Thanks…

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Oh Sasuke you have another dare

Sasuke: it never ends.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: that's the spirit! Now Sco13 what was the dare?

Sco13: The dare was for Sasuke to wear a scar suit from lion king and get attacked by hyenas.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: COOL!

Sasuke: You gotta be…

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Or it could be a lot worse…

Sasuke: Point taken…ok then.

Sasuke dresses up like scar, while we unleash a bunch of hungry hyenas on him.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Ew nasty! Anyway that's it for now. Thanks you Sco13 and AishiTeru146. Hope you had fun. Thanks Ninja of the hidden fridge. Keep the dares coming people.

Itachi: Oh Cat.Ninja.Assasin…I have a little surprise for you.

Cat.Ninja.Assasin: Later guys gotta go!

Runs for life again. While Sco13 runs away from all the female characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Guys! You have more visitors! But first…HINATA AND NARUTO! Get in that closet now!

Naruto: Why?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Cos I said so! You have to go in there and make out!

Hinata went into deep blush.

Naruto: Ok…

They both enter the closet.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Good now that is settled, we can get on with the dares.

Shikamaru: why did you want them to make out in there?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: I didn't, Ninja of the hidden fridge did.

Shikamaru: ok..

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Yeah, we got to go in there later as well.

Shikamaru: WTF!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: What's wrong with that?! Look anyway we have to get on. So the guests are…PwnKage, laughannie711, CobaltHeart, Mistyfalls and the return of AishiTeru146 and Ninja of the hidden fridge.

Sasuke: Mommy…

Sakura: Just kill me now!

Ninja of the hidden fridge: OK!

Sas/Sak: NOO!

Neji: Why is AishiTeru146 back?

AishiTeru146: Cos I want to be! And for that, I dare you to cut your girly hair.

Neji: My hair isn't girly!

Everyone laughs.

Neji: ITS NOT!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh just do it! Then afterwards you and Tenten have to be girlfriend and boyfriend.

Neji: WHAT! Why am I getting lots of dares? There are some people in here who hasn't even been dared yet!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Yeah, their time will come…eventually, now cut your hair!

Neji: …Fine!

He pouts cutting his hair really short.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Great now kiss Tenten.

Neji: that wasn't part of the dare!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: IT IS NOW!

Neji and Tenten kiss.

CobaltHeart: I want to sit in between Gaara and Deidara!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: ok then…go on you two, let CobaltHeart sit in between ya.

CobaltHeart: Yay!

Deidara and Gaara sit next to each other and let CobaltHeart in the middle.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Its your turn now Cat!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: No I will go last. Now its laughannie711's turn.

Laughannie711: Ok I dare Lee and Shino to swap clothes.

Lee/Shin: WTF!

Ninja of the hidden fridge: If someone says that one more time, I'll do this…

He beats up Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke: we didn't even do anything.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Yes! You did! don't lie or I'll make it worse!

They both hide in the corner. While Lee and Shino have swapped clothes.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Strange!…but hilarious! Who's next?

PwnKage: Everyone pile on top of Gaara and squash the emoness away!

Gaara: Er…what?

Everyone jumps on Gaara.

PwnKage: Must squash the emoness away!

Gaara: I…can't…BREATHE!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Yeah ok everyone! I think he has had enough. There might be Emoness still there, but there certainly isn't any breath left.

Mistyfalls: MY TURN! I want Itachi and Kisame to wear pink dresses with flowers and sing best friends.

Itac/kisa: WT…

Ninja of the hidden fridge: AHEM!

Itac/kisa: …bacon!

Ninja of the hidden fridge: That's better.

Mistyfalls: Also, Sasuke you must not ever hurt or kill Itachi.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ha! He was never going to do that anyway, WERE YOU!

Sasuke: um…no

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Good.

Kisame and Itachi are wearing pink dresses with flowers singing best friends. While everyone is dying from laughter.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: hey, is Naruto and Hinata still in the closet?

Ino: yeah, and by the sounds of it, they are having fun.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well then we shouldn't interrupt them, so is that everyone?

Neji: Hold on, its your go now! There is another closet next to them.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: oh…yeah.

Shikamaru: Come on,

He drags me into closet. You don't want to know what's going on in there.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Well keep the dares coming, personally I prefer Sasuke and sakura bashing dares. As you probably already know. Thanks to the guests. Now Sasuke and Sakura! What have I told you about huddling together like that?!

He goes over and starts beating the crap outta them…again.

**Please keep dares coming, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: I'm Back! Did you miss me?

Everyone: No!

Shikamaru: I did

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Really? Aww anyway, more guests, say hello to, Sco23,

All the girls growl.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh look they remember you, and CobaltHeart, and another Neko just like me, Dark angel of kitties, Guardian Wraith, Sweep14, And of course Ninja of the hidden fridge. Now who would like to go first?

Guardian Wraith: I dare Sasuke and Itachi to hug for the entire chapter. And pretend to like it, and not let go unless dared or Ninja of the hidden fridge wants to beat up Sasuke.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Aww that would be so sweet!

Itachi: Watch it Cat!

Sasuke: No Way! I refuse…

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Ahem!

Sasuke: not to do it…

Sasuke runs into Itachi's arms.

Sasuke: You're the best brother ever!

Itachi: I know…too bad you aren't

Sasuke growls

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok next dare.

Sco23: I dare Naruto and Hinata to sing love will find a way from the film lion king 2.

Naruto: What is it with you and the lion king?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: don't shout at the guest Naruto, that's just plain rude. Now do the dare please.

Hinata and Naruto both link arms and start singing love will find a way.

Sasuke: Well this sucks.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: What did you just say!

Sasuke: Nothing!…

Ninja of the hidden fridge: RIGHT THAT'S IT!…

Dark angel of kitties: Wait! Can I help you beat them up as well?

Ninja of the hidden fridge: ok…

Itachi quickly lets go of him, while they both start beating up Sasuke and Sakura, who didn't even do anything but, that doesn't stop them.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well ok while they are doing that, CobaltHeart what's your dare?

CobaltHeart: I have two, but looks like the second one will have to wait, I dare Kiba to eat out of a doggie bowl.

Kiba: WHAT!…Fine

I pour Canine Crunchies into a bowl for Kiba to eat.

Kiba: Canine Crunchies?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: yes! Now be a good boy and eat it.

CobaltHeart: My second dare, was for Sakura to cut Sasuke's hair.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Cool, the chicken ass hair cut off. I like that.

Ninja of the hidden fridge and dark angel of kitties stopped beating up Sasuke and Sakura.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Scissors here…now cut!

Sakura with tears in her beaten up eyes slowly cuts Sasuke's hair off. Don't worry to all the Sasuke's hair fan girls out there. It will grow back. And if you place a dare that is really good you can win the trimmed hair.

Sweep14: I dare Ino to kiss Sakura.

Ino: Are you insane?! look at her! No way am I kissing that!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Just give her a quick peck on the cheek, then everyone's happy.

Ino sighs and pecks sakura on the cheek.

Ino: disgusting!

Dark angell of kitties: I want Kakashi to give me his book so I cant hit him with it

Kakashi: WHAT!

He sighs and hands it over, letting Dark angel of kitties hit him with it, so long infact, that Kakashi had to be taken to the hospital, but dont worry he will be back next time.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well that's everyone. I hope you lot had fun. You are always welcome to come back. Keep the dares coming. Remember if your dare is really good next time, you may be lucky enough to win…Sasuke's hair. See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: hey guys…you have some old friends visiting.

In enters Sco23, CobaltHeart and Sweep14.

Everyone: Great…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: ok who wants to go first this time?

Sco23: I dare Kakashi and the guys to dress up like Guy, and shout youth!

Neji: Cant we have a break?

Tenten: Yeah we have been at it all day.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh come on, you guys are no fun anymore.

I pouted and they all sighed and all the guys dressed up like Guy and shouted YOUTH!

CobaltHeart: Hey Shino, dance to the jitterbug!

Shino: What!…

CobaltHeart: Go on, you know you want to.

Shino got up and started singing and dancing, while everyone else was in shock.

Naruto: Whoa! that's almost as creepy as when he laughs.

Sweep14: I dare Sasuke to wear a filly puffy dress, and put blush and make up on. Including doll shoes.

Everyone just burst into laughter right there.

Sweep14: Oh and I want Shikamaru to go pervert

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: WHAT!! Shik,…Shik…Shikamaru go pervert…WHY?!

Shikamaru: Me a pervert? I don't think so. Women are all troublesome anyway.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Shikamaru: Um…Your beautiful

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh thank you! Well I guess you could go perverted just in this chapter…

He squeezes one of my boobs.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: NOT ON ME YOU IDIOT!

I punch his lights out.

Sco23: Yeah Sakura, you have to shave all your hair off.

Sakura: WTF!

Ninja of the hidden fridge: I WARNED YA ABOUT SAYING THAT!

Sakura: Dam! I thought you weren't here…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: He was already in here.

Ninja of the hidden fridge and Dark angel of kitties, who somehow made her way into this chapter as well, but who's complaining started beating up Sakura.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Here I shaved it off for her.

Sco23: Wait, now put a sign saying Ino was right, I do have a huge forehead, and I'm really a man.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Sweet!

I stick the sign on her head.

Sasuke was now wearing the dress. When suddenly Ninja of the hidden fridge rugby tackles him onto the ground.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: NO DRESSING UP LIKE GIRLS!

Sasuke: But they told me to.

Ninja of the hidden fridge beats the crap outta him, with help from Dark angel of kitties. Everyone starts laughing because of the way Sasuke is trying to defend himself but failing miserably cos of the dress.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: I know I said I would give Sasuke's old hair to the one with the best dare, but you all came up with good dares…except the one about Shikamaru, who as we speak is now moving his hand up my dress…excuse me…BACK OFF!

I punch him sending him flying.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: So I think the best option is for everyone who was in this chapter share it. Ok

Everyone cheered.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: keep the dares coming, see ya later….I'm sorry Shikamaru, give us a hug

I hug Shikamaru while Ninja of the hidden fridge and Dark angel of kitties are still beating the hell out of Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: So here we are again coming to dare and scare our lovely Naruto characters.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin, Ninja of the hidden fridge, Dark angel of kitties, sco23, sweep14 andGuardian Wraith enter to the room.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Who's missed us?

Sasuke: (mutters) No one…

Ninja of the hidden Fridge: Wrong answer!

Ninja of the hidden Fridge and Dark angel of kitties knock Sasuke's andSakura's head together causing blood to trail down their skulls. And amysterious crowbar appears from no where and they have a great time smashingthem to pieces.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well, they seem to be busy so let's get on with the first dare… Howabout you; sco23?

Door to room crashes down and dust sent flying everywhere…

Tasha: Hold it there duckies!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Tasha!… Since when do you say Duckies?

Tasha: Since I realised I sound like the most English person at our school anyway… (Comes forward and looks at everyone in the room)… You haven't got every Naruto character, Cat… I'm ashamed…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: What are you doing here anyway?

Tasha: Giving you the day off since you don't like writing yaoi and I love it, I thought it was only fair… So, you and Shikamaru go out on a date, I'll keep everyone busy… (Smirks)

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: But…

Tasha: Oh, come on you know you can trust me… And I'm sure they'll listen they owe me much more than they owe you… Sasuke… You owe me your life…(Glares daggers at Sasuke) So anyway what do you say?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: … (Sighs) Fine…

Cat leaves with Shikamaru in tow…

PwnKage: Can I join?

Tasha: Of course… The more the merrier! (Smirks) First off I need to hug Deidara… (Runs and gives Deidara a hug)… Finally I've got that out of my system… Anyway first up is PwnKage!

PwnKage: Yes… Ok, first off I brought those characters I needed so Kimimaro finish off the job with Gaara and then you know what to do Gaara…

Kimimaro pulls bone from his wrist and runs at Gaara at full speed and letsthe bone fly into Gaara, where it lands in-between Gaara's eyes, which sendhim flying back… Kimimaro strolls slowly up to Gaara (in that cool way of his) and puts a bone to Gaara's throat so that they see each other eye to eye.

Gaara: You know… I've always loved you… Kimimaro and Gaara hug and Kimimaro lifts Gaara (wedding style) and they go into a closet…

PwnKage: How did they know exactly what I wanted without me saying it all?

Tasha: Oh, they read the dares even before Cat does… (Laughs) You should see their expressions change, it's priceless…

Deidara: No it's not…

Tasha: (kisses Deidara) Yes. It is… Next dare PwnKage?

PwnKage: Orochimaru, go and get your tongue pierced!

Tasha:… That might take some time… So while we wait for that… Let's go to the next dares… Ok your turn Guardian Wraith…

Guardian Wraith: YAY! Deidara and Sasori kiss! Kiss now!

Tasha: (cries) no my Deidara… But wait it'll be hot to see them kiss…(Contemplates) Go! Go Deidara!

Deidara and Sasori French kiss and kiss each other on the lips…

Deidara: There happy? (Blushes)

Guardian Wraith: Happy, but not content… Hidan! YOU MUST EXCLAIM YOU'RELOVE OF ALL THINGS PINK, FLUFFY AND FRILLY!

Hidan: Fine… I'll be back in a second… (Goes into a dressing room)

Guardian Wraith: What's he doing?

Tasha: We'll find out in a second… While, we're waiting… sweep14 your go!

Sweep14: Ok… Naruto, Jaraiya you must announce your undying love… Oh and Hinata you must swear.

Naruto: What the hell?!

Hinata: But,… But…, swearing is bad…

Jaraiya: Sorry, I might be a pervert, but I'm not gay…

insert the sound of cracking knuckles

Tasha: Excuse me?

Naruto: I'm not afraid of you… (Turns around and see the death glare)AUGHT! (Runs into Jariya's arms) She's scary… Even more so than Cat…

Jaraiya: Fine… (Sighs) Naruto… You are the love of my life…

Hinata: You bastard go to hell! Naruto is mine! (Hiss)

Tasha: That's enough swearing… I'm against swearing… And well done Jaraiya… Any more Sweep14?

Sweep14: Well there are but the characters I need are busy, so I'll do them next time…

Tasha: OK! Now Sco23… What's your dare?

Sco23: ok, so…

Hidan comes out of dressing up closet wearing a pink frilly dress, which oddly reminds Tasha of Princess Peach's dress…

Hidan: Well as you can see I love pink. Anything pink, from eye shadow to clothes. I even own a pink rabbit toy. Also, frilly stuff… They're amazing you can see so many designs on them only using a few pieces of thread it's absolutely amazing… And fluffy things don't get me started. You see…

Tasha: he might take a while let's get on with the next dare… Which would be?

Sco23: Every girl from the Naruto series needs to be locked up in a room with Glenn Quagmire…

All girls: Are you crazy?!

Sco23: No…

Throws them all into a room and the screams of terror could be heard echoing along the corridors…

Tasha: Those poor women… Oh well… So anyway…

Orochimaru comes in with his tongue covered in rainbow piercing going allalong his long tongue and tears in his eyes.

Orochimaru: Do you know how much it hurts to get this many piercing?

Tasha: No I wouldn't, isn't there something else you have to say?

PwnKage: Yes you have to admit you secret…

Orochimaru: What the about me and Jaraiya when we were younger…

PwnKage: No the one about you and Sasuke.

Orochimaru: Well, he's a bit of a brat, but he's much better looking than Itachi and he's much, much sexier than Sasuke…

Everyone in the room beats up Orochimaru.

Tasha: Itachi is SO much better than Sasuke. And just for that you'll have to watch as we beat up Sasuke…

Ninja of the hidden fridge: YAY!

And everyone in the room enjoys causing Sasuke and Sakura as much pain asthey could… Keep the dares coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cat.Ninja.Assassin enters room with it filled up with darers.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: What the hell! How did…

Tasha: Sorry

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Tasha!…wait I thought you got thrown in the Tasha proof room.

Tasha: HA! A room can never contain me…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: This one is…

Tasha: Darn it!…but anyway these people wanted to dare…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin pouting: But that's my job…

Tasha: Its ok Cat, but look how many darers there are.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: I noticed…fine I'll just sit with Shikamaru.

Cat sits with Shikamaru who is practically asleep.

Tasha: Ok then. But you can help.

Nejiwedgie8: Hey Cat…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Nejiwedgie8!

Neji: Cool name!…

Nejiwedgie8: ALRIGHT! I dare Kisame, Kiba and Choji to dress up like Hannah Montana

They scream.

Nejiwedgie8: And sing Gimmie more by Brittany Spears.

Choji: Oh come on do we…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: JUST DO IT!

Choji: OK! OK! We'll do it.

The three dress up like Hannah Montana which had everyone in stitches. Then we all practically died when they started to sing. They were really getting into it.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Wait who else is in here?

Tasha: Well we have…Sweep14, Salma93, Fridadattebayo, Pwnkage, Nejiwedjie8, Ninja of the hidden fridge and Sco23.

The girls growl.

Tasha: Why are they growling?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh cos Sco23 got Itachi to tickle torture all the female characters for 144 hours.

Tasha: What including you?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Nope! I got away.

Tasha: Oh good cos that would blow your weakn…

Cat shoves a sock in her mouth.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok…Who's next?

Salma93: I dare Gaara to run around Konoha saying I LOVE BARNEY!

Gaara: WHAT!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok the characters are really not aloud to leave the room. But Ninja of the hidden fridge can go with him.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Can I beat Sasuke and Sakura up when I get back?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: You can beat them up now!

Ninja of the hidden fridge: YAY!

He punches the crap outta them.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Ok I'm good, lets go.

They both leave.

Sweep14: I dare Lee and Sasuke to act like babies.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ha! Sasuke doesn't need to act…

They both act like babies.

Fridadattebayo: I dare Sasuke and Itachi to kiss!

Everyone: WHAT!!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Er…Tasha your up!

Tasha: your going to make me supervise all the Yaoi dares aren't you?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: pretty much.

Tasha: Ok Itachi and Sasuke kiss NOW!

They kiss but clearly do not enjoy it.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok who is next?

Ninja of the hidden fridge returns with Gaara.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Did he do it?

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Yeah, got it recorded as well.

He plays the recorder.

Gaara: I LOVE BARNEY!

Everyone laughed.

PwnKage: Ok I want revenge on Orochimaru! For what you said about Sasuke being sexier.

Orochimaru: Didn't I already get punished for that?

PwnKage: Not yet! I dare you to let everyone play jump rope…with your tongue.

Everyone cheered and grabbed his tongue and started playing jump rope. That went on for a good half an hour before everyone got bored of it.

Sco23: Right now its my turn! I want revenge too.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: On who?

Sco23: On all the girls who wants to beat me to a bloody pulp. So they must now be trapped in cement with their heads sticking out.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Nice…

Sco23: While I unleash millions of ravenous, temperamental, flesh eating army ants, fire ants and bullet ants on them.

Tasha: I like this guy.

Tasha pours cement on the girls who want to beat Sco23 to a pulp, which are…Sakura, Tenten, Ino and

Temari. Not Hinata cos she didn't want to hurt him, and then released all the ants on them. Everyone had

too shut their eyes because it was so horrible. Eventually it stopped. When the girls looked dead.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well that's it for today. Need to let the guys have their rest. Thanks everyone who

Came. Keep the dares coming. See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well guys you got three more guests….Sco23, PwnKage and Nejiwedjie8...Ninja of the hidden fridge, have you been beating Sasuke and Sakura again?

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Yeah!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok that's good then, anyway on with the dares please…oh Tasha is here too then.

Tasha and Deidara are making out in the corner.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Lovely…So Nejiwedgie8 would ya like to go first?

Nejiwedgie8: Sure, I dare Deidara to make out with Sasori, or Tobi… OH! OH! AND Tobi!

Tasha: WHAT!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: What's funny is that you have to supervise the Yaoi dares as well.

Tasha gives worse death glares ever.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Come on…You know you wanna…

The door bursts open…In Enters The Shredder Specialist! AKA Rosie. My partner…

Cat/Tash: OH NO!

Cat and Tasha both hide.

Rosie: KAT! TASHA! I heard you were doing a Fanfic WITHOUT me! And I am not…GAARA!

She runs over to Gaara and hugs him to death.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok then Everyone this is Rosie, the Shredder Specialist. My partner. Now Deidara make out with…

Deidara was already making out with Sasori. And then quickly moves on to Tobi. Tasha had tears in her eyes.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh ok then never mind, anything else?

Nejiwedgie8: Sasuke has to say in a sexy voice…You have been a bad boy.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

Sasuke: NO F...ING WAY!

Ninja of the hidden fridge: NO SWEARING!

He starts beating up Sasuke.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Now do it!

Sasuke using his sexy voice…HA if he had one.

Sasuke: Naruto You have been a bad boy…

Everyone laughed at his lame attempt

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok PwnKage your up…

PwnKage: Gaara! You shall do my maths homework, then play barbies with me. Even though I don't like barbies.

Everyone snickers at the thought of Gaara playing barbies.

Gaara sighed and started the maths homework. With Rosie still clinging onto him. Once he had finished he and PwnKage started playing barbies.

Sco23: I dare Sasuke, Orochimaru, Lee, Guy and Kabuto to put on the village costumes, and sing YMCA

For some reason they didn't mind doing that. They got into the costumes then started singing

"ITS FUN TO STAY IN THE YMCA! ITS FUN TO STAY IN THE YMCA…"

Everyone died laughing, not literally…

Sco23: Ok I dare all the girls to be trapped in a room with Candyman, Leprechaun, chucky the doll, Jeepers creepers, Freddy Krueger, Jason….

Before he could continue the girls grab him and throw him outside.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: That wasn't very nice…Do that dare now!

The girls did the dare, and we could hear crying from the inside.

PwnKage: Ok we finished playing barbies…Sasuke and Gaara must fight using…Pokemon! And the winner will be…KIMIMARO!

Sasuke: What's the point then?

Ninja of the hidden fridge hits him around the head.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: The point is this…you have to do it!

They have a Pokemon battle, and the winner is Kimimaro.

PwnKage: YAY KIMIMARO! Now we must all dance to the Caramelldansen!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: YAY! I LOVE CARAMELLDANSEN! EVERYONE MUST DO IT!

Everyone dances to Caramelldanson.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Thanks everyone, keep the dares coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Guys!

Naruto: Where have you been?

Kiba: You haven't come back in days!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh excuse me if I have a life! Anyway you have some guests…Sco23, Nejiwedgie8, PwnKage, and BrokenAngel363.

Sasuke: Well at least one of them is new.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Shut your face Cockatoo Head! Oh and I gave Ninja of the hidden fridge the day off.

Sas/Sak: YAY!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: But I'm recording this, so he can watch it later. And he said DON'T EDIT ANY OF IT! Now who would like to go first?

BrokenAngel363: Well, I would just like to say, I'm a nice one of the nicest people here, and I'm SURE you will all love me!

Everyone stared. Noticing the butcher knife behind her back.

BrokenAngel363: Now I just want to glomp a few people like Kakashi!

She glomps Kakashi

BrokenAngel363: Kiba!

She glomps Kiba

BrokenAngel363: Sasori!

She glomps Sasori

BrokenAnge1363: And Choji!

She glomps Choji

BrokenAngel363: Now I dare Naruto and Hinata to get back in that closet.

They both go into closet.

BrokenAngel363: Now if I can just take orochimaru in the corner that would be lovely.

She takes him in the corner with a shotgun in hand, then everyone hears a BANG!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Don't worry he aint dead, Unfortunately…anyway who's next?

Sco23 whispers something to Sasuke and takes him into the closet next to Naruto's one. A few minutes later Sasuke comes out

Sasuke: Girls if you want to beat him up, now's your chance…

All the girls ran into closet and start beating the crap outta him. But what they didn't know, is that it is really Sasuke they are beating up.

Sco23: Aint I smart?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Ok, who's next?

PwnKage: OH ME! Spin the bottle…who ever it lands on I get to molest.

She spins a random bottle that appears from no where. It lands on Kimimaro.

PwnKage: YAY!

She runs over to him and molests him.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: nice…Nejiwedgie8, your up!

Nejiwedgie8: Alright, I dare Itachi to say in a sexy voice to Kisame…You have been a bad boy.

Neji: Didn't you do something like that last time?

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: So what if she did, its her choice, I expected better from you Neji.

Neji:……sorry

Itachi: Kisame…you have been a bad boy…

Everyone laughs like crazy.

BrokenAngel363: Now you have to make out with me Itachi!

Itachi:……ok

They both make out in the corner.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well I guess that's everyone, see ya later everyone. And keep the dares coming! Thank you reviewers! U ROCK! WTF! Temari! YOU'D BETTER GET AWAY FROM HIM!

I grab Temari away from Shikamaru.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Quick! Someone build a window.

Everyone builds a window

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: NOW BEAT IT!

I lob Temari out the window. While people take away the window.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: See ya.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: HA HA! I have two guests for you today…Your old friends Nejiwedgie8 and Elemental dragon swordsman.

Sakura: We've never met that him before…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: TALK TO ME AGAIN! AND I'LL TEAR YOU APART! EDS if you would like to go first. Cool name by the way.

EDS: Thank you, now I dare Naruto and Sasuke to dress up as the Goku and Vegeta from dragon ball Z!

Naru/Sasu: WHAT!

EDS: AND! You must have a fight like them!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: DO IT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

Naruto and Sasuke quickly dress up as Goku and Vegeta, and start fighting like they do in the show.

Naruto: Wow your name is kinda cool…

EDS: Thanks,

Naruto: Do you think I could get a name like that?

EDS: Sure, you and I could discuss names one day…

Naruto: REALLY? HAH! In your face Sasuke! I got a buddy and everyone thinks you're an ASS!

Sasuke: Shut it…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Sasuke: um………nothing

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Good! Now Nejiwedgie8 your turn.

Nejiwedgie8: Right, Cat you might hate me for this…I dare Shikamaru to cut off his ponytail…

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Huh?……

Nejiwedgie8: And spank Ino with it.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: WHAT!! FOR THE LOVE OF…

Cat runs into a closet and starts shouting………..then a loud BOOM! Is heard. Everyone is scared…she comes out.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: ok,…ok go on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cuts his ponytail and starts to spank Ino with it. Cat has a dark cloud over her head.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: anything else?

Nejiwedgie8: Nope that's it, Oh I dare Neji to get candy every time he is dared, if he is not, you have to give Lee…a lap dance!

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Neji: QUICK PEOPLE DARE ME NOW!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well that's all for now, keep tha dares coming people. Thanks for the reviews, hopefully more are on their way.

Shikamaru snogs Cat

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: I'm HAPPY NOW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Sco23! Elemental dragon Swordsmen! And BrokenAngel363 come on in!

They all enter, Naruto was really excited to see EDS, Ninja of the hidden fridge had Sasuke beaten to a pulp with Sakura the same.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Oh so your back then?

Ninja of the Hidden fridge: Yep, I missed beating the crap outta these two.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Great! Now who's first?

EDS: I dare Sakura and Sasuke to swap hairstyles for the entire chapter.

Before they could say anything Ninja of the hidden fridge had already swapped their hair for them. Everyone was in stitches.

EDS: now I dare Lee to dress up as Neo from the matrix and dodge Tenten's weapons in slow motion.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: OH WOW! I so want to see that. Go on lee

Lee dresses up like him but cant dodge the weapons in time.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Wait I got it!

I bring him some Alcohol. And shove it in his mouth. He gets drunk straight away.

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: NOW! it's a party!

Lee: Wow! I NEVER knew this PLACE was SOOOO BIG!

Tenten throws her weapons and Lee manages to dodge them, in the matrix mode and sometimes in his funny drunk mode.

EDS: Now I dare Sasori and Kankuro to have a puppet show using Barbies

Saso/Kank: Why?

EDS: Cos I'm bored.

They have a Barbie puppet show and everyone was laughing like crazy.

BrokenAngel363: I dare Neji

Neji: THANK YOU!

BrokenAngel363: to dress up like MC hammer and sing and dance to the song 'Cant touch this'

Neji dressed up like him

Neji: '_Can't touch this!'_

Everyone couldn't breath.

BrokeAngel363: Now Ino I want to give you a swirly.

Ino: A WHAT!

They run into the bathroom, and everyone hears a flush. Then Ino comes out with her head all soaked.

BrokenAngel363: Now my friend Barney, which is really orochimaru in disguise wants to molest Sasuke

Sasuke: NO WAY!

He runs for it with Orochimaru following.

Sasuke: When I came back to Konoha I thought I got away from F…ing Creeps like you!

Ninja of the hidden fridge: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SWEARING?!

He kicks Sasuke to the ground and beats the living crap out of him, Orochimaru and Sakura.

BrokenAngel363: Now I dare Shikamaru to do a striptease with Temari and Ino trying to touch him on the pole.

Everyone's eyes widened as they slowly look at me! I was on fire!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE!

I bang my head continually on the wall until I pass out.

Shikamaru does the strip tease with Ino and Temari being stupid horrible bitches!

BrokenAngel363: Ok now Itachi has to act like a rabid fan boy and say lovey dovey things.

Itachi: Hmmm,………..OMG! Is that you Naruto!

Naruto: Huh?

Itachi: OMG it is! You are number 1 in my books! The best ever! And is that you Tenten?

He screams like a girl

Itachi: You are such a beautiful angel.

Kiba: Has he gone mad?

Neji: I think so.

Sco23: I dare Sasuke to give orochimaru a lap dance.

Neji: Ha Ha!

Sasuke: you people are sick!

Deidara: Just do it!

Sasuke: Where did you come from?

Sasori: We have been here the entire time…you Chicken ass!

Sasuke what did you…

Ninja of the hidden fridge: DO IT!

Sasuke quickly does the lap dance and sits down quietly.

I wake up and run out the door.

EDS: Where is she going?

Sco23: Shame I was about to dare her to beat the crap outta Ino and Temari

Cat bursts in with her huge kitty claws out!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: OK!

I beat the crap outta them and don't stop for three hours!

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Whoo! Got that outta my system. Oh wait Neji here

I throw him some candy.

Neji: YAY!……I mean thank you

Sco23: I dare the girls to put rabid, ferocious and wild squirrels in their pants and sing and dance that there's squirrels in my pants. Like from Phineas and Ferb.

They put squirrels in their pants and start singing

Cat.Ninja.Assassin: Well thanks reviewers, hope you had fun. Keep the reviews coming! See ya, now Shikamaru we need to get our trust back. Now its time for a 6 hour make out session

Shikamaru: Ok…

Keep the dares coming thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Kat: Well… I'm going to have a relaxing day today and not do any dares…

Readers: WHAT?!

Naruto gang: YAY!

Kat: But, I leave you in the hands of our beloved Fridgesan!

Readers: YAY!

Naruto gang: BOO!

Fridgesan: What was that?

Sasuke: … Nothing…

Fridgesan: (Starts beating up Sasuke and Sakura)

Kat: Ninja… Remember you need to do the dares…?

Tasha: He won't listen once he's started beating up Sasuke and Sakura;you know that right, un?

Kat: YAY! Tasha YOU can help with the dares seeing as you're here!

Tasha: … Oh, damn why did I come here…? I come and say hi and dragged into someone's fan fiction… (Sighs)

Kat; (puppy eyes which is strange cos i'm a cat) Please Tasha… (Sniffs)

Tasha: sighs Fine, BUT…

Kat: Yes, yes anything!?

Tasha: (Smirks) you're going to hate me, but I promised my little brother… (Smirks)

Kat: (Moans) Do I have to?

Tasha: (Smiles innocently) Well, I could just leave, right un?

Kat: Fine,… fine! (Points at Shikamaru) You in that closet with… Ino,Temari; Choji… (Cries) Tasha I'm going to kill your brother! (Quickly kisses Orochimaru and Sasuke) OK?

Tasha: I guess so… Yeah!

Kat: Before I leave… Why are you talking like Deidara Tasha?

Tasha: Practising, un!

Deidara: Practising?

Tasha: I was dared to go back to school speaking like you, so I'm practising, un! Anyway onto the dares! See you later Kat, yeah!

Kat: See you Later Ninja, Tasha!

Saves Shikamaru from closet and leaves room

Tasha: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, who shall I unleash onto you first…Clicks fingers I know! EDS will you please enter!

Naruto: YAY!

EDS: Hello again!

Tasha: Hi!

EDS: Where's Kat?

Tasha: On a date! Shrugs Anyway what is your first dare for the room!Looks at the scared room I'm not that scary am I?

EDS: They're most likely scared of me… Anyway! First dare! WE MUST HAVE A NARUTO BAND!

Tasha: Oh, I like, un!

Deidara: Stop copying me! Un!

Tasha: Never! Anyway… Anyone in mind for this band?

EDS: Nah! You can choose!

Tasha: YAY! I choose: Deidara, Sasori, because they're amazing! And, and,and let's make it and Akatsuki band! Itachi, Kisame and Tobi! You are now a band, yeah!

Deidara: Stop copying me, YEAH!

Tasha: Never, Un! Now play, yeah!

Deidara singer

Itachi back up vocals

guitarist Sasori

Keyboard Kisame

drums Tobi

bass Sasori: what are we meant to play?

EDS: Something Sasuke can hip hop along to!

Tasha Puppy eyes: Caramelldansen!

The band sighs: Fine!

Tasha: YAY!

They play and we drag Sasuke away from Fridgesan, so he can dance along.

Tasha: YAY!

Caramelldansen! Song finishes

Deidara: Are we done yet?

Tasha: Stay there for a second! Any more dares, un?

EDS: Yeah! I want Lee to read out Kakashi's book!

Guy: But, you'll ruin Lee's poor innocent mind!

Tasha: Do you want to defy me, un?

Guy: Lee read Kakashi's book!

Lee reads and I would tell you what it said, but… I'm censoring it justin case some readers are young!

Tasha: that's enough! Why would you write something like that un?

Jaraiya: It's amazing, you're just too young! It's a form of artsomeone your age wouldn't understand!

Tasha: Oi, I'm ONLY 15! And THAT is NOT ART!

Deidara: No, Art is a bang!

Sasori: Art is eternal!

Tasha: Oh, no I've started an argument! Um, um, um, um! I have a dare! For you two!

Dei/ Saso look at Tasha: What?!

Tasha: Time to redo your death scenes, but the way that it should have beendone!

Fridgesan: And how would that be?

Tasha: Sakura and Sasuke dying instead of Deidara and Sasori!

Dei/ Saso: I like you at the moment!

Tasha: Smiles get the idiots Fridgesan!

After dragging Sasuke and Sakura back we watched as Sasori and Deidara killed them as their death's scenes became their victory scenes!

Deidara: yes, I don't need to be stuck with Tobi anymore!

Tobi; But, senpai!

BrokenAngel363: Hey! I just heard that Lee had to read out Kakashi's book can I burn them now?

Tasha: Go ahead!

Kakashi runs off holding onto his books, but BrokenAngel363 throws a shurikenafter him and they all land into a pool of oil which Itachi sets alight to help out. Then BrokenAngel363 starts to do an evil laugh and dance around theburning books and turns to the group with the sweetest smile on her face.

BrokenAngel363: What?

Tasha; Wow, who would have thought you'd even get his books anyway… Anymore dares?

BrokenAngel363: pets Kakashi's head as he slumps in the corner in adepressed mode) Yep! And we need tones of caffeine in Orochimaru and Karin…And Sasuke get in that closet!

Fridgesan throws Sasuke into closet while Tasha and BrokenAngel363 getOrochimaru and Karin hyped on Caffeine. Then we let them loose in The closetwhere screams could be heard for the next… Well, quite a while!

BrokenAngel363: Guy! Lee! I want to know what you do through your spare time!

Guy: Well, we train!

Tasha: And after?

Lee: Train even more!

Tasha: But, then why does a sunset come behind you every time you speak toeach other?

Lee: It doesn't!

Tasha: Does!

Guy: its ok lee, we'll tell them!

Lee: Ok!

Guy: Well, you see there's a gay bar around and they sell the greatestsushi and sea food, so when no one's around we go there… Just for the food…

Sasori: mutters and I thought Deidara had a hard time talking about his sexuality…

BrokenAngel363: Anyway… Itachi we need to talk… In private so in thecloset! (Throws Itachi in the closet) Don't worry if you hear any screams,ok?

Tasha: OK, have fun! Who's the next darer?

Sonar; ME!

Tasha: ok, so what are your dares?

Sonar: SHINO! I dare you to torment Naruto! NEJI! I need you to dress up likea girl! HINATA! You need to hug Naruto! AND… Wait Kat took Shikamaru away…I'll need to do that one another day… (Sulks) Anyway do the dares or die!

Neji: Thank you God you have guided my destiny, so I don't have to do mymost hated dare in the world… And I get candy!

Neji goes in the dressing room… He'll be back in a moment's time; while we are waiting Shino tormented Naruto with his bugs… Naruto hid in the corner scared of the evil bugs, so Hinata came over and gave him a hug, while protecting him forms those evil creatures… Then Neji came out his facebright red and a long sky gown flowing down to the floor.

Neji: Well at least it's better than… (Looks at Lee and shakes his headof all thoughts)

Tasha: you look pretty good as a girl… (Contemplates) Anyway we have onemore dare from Nejiwedgie8…

Nejiwedgie8: YAY! Now Ino I want you to eat some of Deidara's clay!

Ino: … Ok… (Eat some of Deidara's clay) That was strange… Andrelatively easy…Deidara: You now you're going to explode, yeah?

Ino: What I'm going to &£ explode!

Deidara: Hey un! That's my art! KATSU!An explosion of guts and gore covered the room.

Tasha: That's what I call art!

Deidara; Exactly!

Sasori: (Huffs) that little trick isn't art!

Tasha: Can youhat to Sasuke after me and Fridgesan has played a game with Sasuke!

Deidara: OK!

Tasha: Oh, and Sasori I need you to do this to Sasuke! (Whispers)

Sasori: That's a simple request… (Moves his fingers and Chakra stringsattach their selves to Sasuke and lift him into the air.

Sasuke: What the hell!

Tasha: Fridgesan would you like to play piñata first?

Fridgesan: Of course!

The Akatsuki band play Caramelldansen again as everyone whacks Sasuke hoping that if we destroy him candy will fall out! Which eventually does and most ofit's given to Neji who was good and did his dare with no problems! Once Caramelldansen finished Deidara yell "KATSU!" And Sasuke exploded!

Tasha: YAY! Well, I've done as many dares as I can be bothered, so see ya!(Glomps Deidara) You are amazing you just destroyed Sasuke! (Purrs)

Later that day… Kat comes back and room destroyed with explosions… Gutsand the such splattered across the floor… a stage where instruments aresprawled across the floor and the Naruto gang sleeping soundly… There was atape on the floor which read: To Kat She watched the tape and it showed everything that happened in this chapter… And at the end…

Tasha: Kat, I hope you don't mind me stealing Deidara! (Smiles) I'llbring him back for the next chapter promise! Oh and you're going to have toclean up sorry, but we sort of had a party! Bye, bye!Kat: No way I'm not cleaning up this mess! Naruto people up you have toclean!And so that's how all the Naruto characters apart from Deidara were forcedto wear maid outfits and forced to clean all the rooms, including the closets(Guess what mess is in there )

Keep the dares coming!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Sorry guys, I was Unable to do dares today, mainly Cos the guys wanted a break, how selfish is that? anyway i done this little funny thing, until i get the next chapter up. Oh yeah, and it was that the computer wouldn't let me see my messages today. i think it hates me cos i keep pressing the inbox button lol, so really i only just got to see the dares, but was unable to put them up today. So i hope this will keep you satisfied. LOVE YA!**

Tasha enters the room. Cat and Shikamaru are missing.

Tasha: Are they in that closet again?

Neji: No, they ran out hours ago, she said that she wasn't able to do dares today and was sorry for the inconvenience. She doesn't really have the time to do the dares today.

Tasha: Tut! Tut! Cat, she knows that she has a Fanfic to do.

Ninja of the hidden fridge: Shall I go find her?

Tasha: Yeah ok then, you go find…

The door bursts open with Cat and Shikamaru and three kittens bursting in with microphones.

**Cat- **_I am a superstar_

_With a big, big house_

_And a big, big car_

_I am a superstar _

_And I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar_

_With a big, big house_

_And a big, big car_

_I am a superstar _

_And I don't care who you are_

Everyone: WTF!

**Kittens- **_superstar!_

**Cat- **_yeah making money honey_

_I'm a superstar_

_My life is funny honey_

_Yep you seen my car_

_I know a lot of people_

_I'm a superstar_

_Everybody knows me_

_Drive from near or far_

**Shika**- _I got a plane_

**Cat**- _I got a plane_

**Shika**- _I love the fame_

**Cat**- _I love the fame_

**Shika**- _you know my name_

**Cat- **_you know my name_

**Both- **_and I just want you to know!_

**Cat- **_I am a superstar_

_With a big, big house_

_And a big, big car_

_I am a superstar _

_And I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar_

_With a big, big house_

_And a big, big car_

_I am a superstar _

_And I don't care who you are_

Everyone: 00'

**Kittens- **_superstar!_

**Shika- **_I got a red Ferrari_

_I'm a superstar_

_I really like to party_

_Am I cool or what?_

_I love a lot of women/ _**Cat: **: (

_I'm a superstar _

_Stars gotta freak ya leaven ya_

_that's the way we are._

**Cat**- _I got a plane_

**Shika- **_I got a plane_

**Cat- **_I love the fame_

**Shika**- _I love the fame_

**Cat- **_you know my name_

**Shika**- _you know my name_

**Both- **_and I just want you to know!_

**Cat- **_I am a superstar_

_With a big, big house_

_And a big, big car_

_I am a superstar _

_And I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar_

_With a big, big house_

_And a big, big car_

_I am a superstar _

_And I don't care who you are_

Everyone: OMG!

**Kittens- **_superstar!_

**Cat-**_I got fortune_

_I got fame_

_Love it when you say my name_

_Love to party_

_I am naughty_

_Prettier than everybody_

**Shika- **_I got muscles I'm a star_

_Jealous people kiss my butt_

_I'm so fly I'll make you cry_

_Cross my heart and hope to die!_

**Cat- **_I am a superstar_

_With a big, big house_

_And a big, big car_

_I am a superstar _

_And I don't care who you are_

_I am a superstar_

_With a big, big house_

_And a big, big car_

_I am a superstar _

_And I don't care who you are…_

Tasha and ninja of the hidden fridge pound Cat and Shikamaru in the head with frying pans.

Cat: Well that was uncalled for!

Tasha: What? And that wasn't?

Cat: ………no, the next chapter will be up I swear. Sorry I couldn't do it today, I only had time to put this up. See ya.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tasha walks in the room and notices that Shikamaru and Tobi were missing. She sighs and shuts the door.

Tasha: I knew this was going to happen…

Deidara: Oh, hi Tasha, what's the matter?

Tasha: Kat asked me to do the fiction today… She can't get to a computer totorture you guys… (Sighs) One, because she has finally left the house for once in her life! And, because she still can't write the dares up! So, asking someone who might be able to type up the story for her… (Sighs)

Neji: Isn't that good? For you I mean?

Tasha: It would be if I didn't keep getting threatened by my friend to update HER fan fiction, she's SO going to kill me later! But, anyway maybe we should get onto the dares…

Rosie: Slams the door open I was reading the dares! OMG! There was one about shredding someone up!

Tasha: oh… That's BrokenAngel363's dare… I guess she's first!

BrokenAngel363: YAY! Ok! Let's shred Temari!

Temari was shredded causing blood and the sort to go everywhere.

BrokenAngel363: Wow! That shredder's amazing!

Rosie: Well… Thank you it's my own made one…

BrokenAngel363: You must be good at making shredders! Ok, so next Sasuke what's your worst fear?!

Sasuke: That's none of your business…

Tasha: Are you about that Sasuke!? (Tasha smirks as she reveals five blades in one hand)

Sasuke: No I was wrong it's totally your business… My worst fear… In the whole world… It's… cats…

Tasha: You mean sweet little kittens?

Sasuke: They're not sweet!

Tasha: They are, because I have three cats and three newly born kittens!They're amazing: There's Sonic, Amy, Zelda, Mario, Tetris and the other hasn't got a name yet but…

Sasuke looking at Tasha like she's a freak…

Tasha: What?

BrokenAngel363: Hey Sasuke! (He looks and sees his rubber duckie in her handand goes to get it) Ah, ah, ah not so fast! (She does a back flip and Itachiand ninja of the hidden Fridge punch him) YAY! MY HEROES!

She gives them asuffocating embrace

Tasha: Now Itachi…

Itachi: What

Tasha: It's time to tell BrokenAngel363 how you truly feel about her…

Itachi: It is?

BrokenAngel363: Yep! (Holds onto Itachi more So how do you feel?)

Itachi: I feel as though your one of those annoying fan girls…(BrokenAngel363 pouts and Itachi kissed the top of her head) But, that doesn't mean I don't like you.

Brokenangel363: I'm content for the moment; you can do some other dares Tasha… But, can you do one more thing for me..?

Tasha: Go ahead!

BrokenAngel363: I want Sasuke to hug Fridgesan… (She whispers so Fridgesan can't hear)

Tasha: Smirks that's easy! Hey Fridgesan! (He looks) Look there's Sakura!

Fridgesan goes over and beats up Sakura, while I throw Sasuke at Fridgesan for a hug, Fridgesan turns around and throws his gun straight throughSasuke…

Tasha: Don't worry I'll get him…

Fridgesan: I doubt that very much!

Tasha: (Laughs) you would say that! Anyway Guy with Cloud Envy you want Itachi to slap Sasuke, right?

Guy with Cloud Envy: Yep!

Tasha: OK!

Peels Itachi out of BrokenAngel363, so he can slap the almost dead Sasuke and he flung into a wall, he picked up the Sasuke again and flungback into the wall, where a trail of blood was rolling down the walls and BrokenAngel363 leaped back into Itachi's arms.

EDS: Naruto!

Naruto: EDS!

EDS: SO, let's talk!

Naruto: YAY!

Tasha: You want any dares?

EDS: No we're happy here! So, no dares for Naruto today!

Naruto: YAY! I just get to talk today!

Tasha: OK… Any more dares?

Sonar: Yes I do! Gaara dress up like the alien that you are!

Gaara: ok… (Goes into dressing room).

Sonar: Now I want Sasori to dress up like scar… From FMA!

Tasha: YAY Full Metal Alchemist! Two manga/ anime's I like combined!

Sasori sighs and walks into dressing room as Gaara comes out… Gaara was ina suit that covered him in a weird red gluey substance with an antenna…

Gaara: This ok?

Sonar: Not what I was expecting, but that'll do…

Gaara went around trying to convince people that he was an alien, and then hecame across Sasuke who stared at him in disbelief…

Sasuke: OH NO IT'S A MUTAN CAT!

Tasha: What the hell…? He looks more like a slug than anything…

Sasuke: It's a cat I tell you!

Sasori comes out of the dressing room dressed up as Scar from FMA…

Tasha: You look very strange like that Sasori…

Sonar: He doesn't look THAT bad…

Tasha: He does! (Pushes Sasori back into dressing room) Now change!

Gaara continues to scare Sasuke so he runs off and runs straight into Fridgesans fist.

Tasha: YAY! Someone actually ran into a fist! I told you it would happen oneday! I told you Kat, but you never believed me!

Kat: You told me what?

Tasha: That someone would run into someone's fist; than it wouldn't beblamed on them…

Kat: So, who ran into whose fist?

Tasha: Sasuke ran into Fridgesans!

Kat: OK!

Sonar: Kat do you have Tobi on you?

Kat: Yeah…

Sonar: Can we borrow him?

Kat:… Ok…

Tobi: Yay! Tobi's been dared! Tobi a good boy!

Sonar: Chase that evil Sasuke that killed your senpai with a chain saw!Which Tobi did with great enjoyment, while everyone else sat down and watched the show with drinks. Gaara (who had now changed) was with Rosie in each other's arms, Kat had Shikamaru, BrokenAngel363 was in Itachi's arms and Tasha and Sonar just watched sitting down, while Fridgesan helped kill the little £&.

Sonar: So, Kat why did you have both Tobi and Shikamaru with you?

Kat: (blushing)

Tasha: Most likely having a threesome…

Kat: WHAT!?

Tasha: You were telling me earlier about how Tobi was your good boy and of course you LOVE Shikamaru!

Kat: I'm going to kill you!

Tasha: (Pokes out tongue) just try!

Kat: Fine! So, who were you going on about earlier…? (Smirks)

Tasha: I don't know what you're going on about…

Kat: When I asked you if you had to choose two character's from Naruto whoyou would choose…?

Tasha: That's none of your business…

Kat: I dare you to yell it out!

Tasha: That's so cheating…

Kat: Yeah, but if you're in locked in you have to do the dares…

Tasha: Fine… IF I HAD TO CHOOSE TWO GUYS FROM NARUTO WHO WERE THE HOTEST I WOULD PICK DEIDARA AND SASORI! There happy?

Kat: C!

Tasha: Good… Now why did I happen to yell that when Sasori came out of the dressing rooms?

Kat: Keep the dares coming


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kat sits in front of a microwave (the room has a kitchen in case you didn't know) opening and shutting it quickly every few seconds… And after awhile every member of Naruto was watching…

Tasha: KAT I'M GOING TO… (Looks at the group surrounding microwave)Kat… What are you doing?

Kat: I'm… (opens and shut microwave) Trying to make food appear… (Opens and shuts microwave) But… (Opens microwave) No food appears see… (Shut andopens microwave)

Tasha: You know microwaves COOK food, yeah?

Kat: But, Shikamaru told me food would appear if I keep opening and shutting the microwave… (Puppy eyes) And I'm really hungry…

Tasha: (Sighs) What do you want to eat…?

Kat: Popcorn… Or cookies… Oh and candy and cakes for the Naruto gang…

Naruto gang: YAY!

Tasha: (Sighs) Fine… (Goes through cupboards and gets ingredients)

Everyone: You know how to cook?

Tasha: Obviously! It's so simple, why did you think I couldn't?

Deidara: You just seemed a little obsessed with killing to be able to cook…

Tasha: Killing Sasuke's just for fun, so writing and drawing and singing and… I'm going to stop before I keep speaking…

Shikamaru: Weren't you yelling something at Kat when you came in?

Tasha: Oh right… (Flicks cookie mixture at Kat's face) I'm going to kill you in gruesome and evilly menacingly ways! (Puts cookie mixture in ovenshaped as Naruto characters and starts on cake mixture)

Kat: Why? What Have I done?

Tasha: You asked me to update your fan fiction for you, but I don't own acomputer and my brothers are busy using there's!

Neji: How are you updating then?

Tasha: Cause my older bro's girl friend is amazing and brought her laptop to our house for me to use… She's my new god! (Puts cakes in and takes out cookies leaves on the side to cool and throws a bowl of popping corn into microwave, pulls out a bowl of melt chocolate)

Kat: Tasha how long does it take to cook food…?

Tasha: By the time the dares are finished?

Everyone: Dares?

Tasha: (Smirks) Haven't you noticed…? They've already started…(Smiles innocently)

Kat: What dare has been done?

Tasha: Itachi's gone…

Kisame: What?

Tasha: BrokenAngel363 stole Itachi, they've gone a date. You better hurry up with the dares Kat the cakes will be done soon then all I've got to do wait for them to cool and decorate!

Kat: Must hurry! Ok sorry for waiting forever for the chapter and I still can't read the reviews, because the world hates me, but luckily Tasha's helping so I can still update. Ok so Sco23 come let's hurry!

Sco23: Yep, it's good to be back! I'm glad to see you again girls… And Sasuke… Well, let's get down to business I made these special shirts just for you girl's! (Forces all the girls to wear shirts that read: "we love Jiraiya and IchaIcha paradise books!")

Girls: We will kill you one day Sco23…

Tasha: What's the matter? Jiraiya is amazing and one of my gods…

Kat: I'll pretend I didn't hear that Tasha…

Tasha: He's the best pervert since Turtle master from DBZ!

Kat: Ok… Anymore Sco23?

Sco23: Yes!

Tasha: YAY! Cakes done!

Kat: Hurry people!

Sco23: I want Sakura and Ino to wear these tops which say we hate Sasuke but love Choji and Lee tops! I want Sasuke to fall off of a VERY large cliff and land onto a road while screaming he loves Cat.ninja.assassin and that he's my biggest fan! That'll do for now, because we're in a hurry…

Sakura and Ino change from the other tops to there new ones… While Sasuke goes jumps off of a cliff… Which won't end anytime soon, while screaming how he loves everyone form locked in.

Ino/ Sakura: Actually I think these tops are better than the other ones, but oh well.

Kat: Tasha how far are you in making those cookies and cakes?

Tasha: Don't worry I'm decorating them, it'll be done soon…

Kat: (sighs in relief

)Sco23: Why are you happy?

Kat: Tasha's too detailed in when she decorates we have a bit more time…Though I wonder if Sasuke will fall before Tasha's finished.

Sco23: Maybe I chose the largest cliff I could find!

Kat: Anyway next!

Mistyfalls: That's me! I want Hidan, Deidara and Naruto to have a wordwar!

Deidara: UN?

Mistyfalls: Yep like that!

Deidara, Hidan and Naruto go into a corner and have their word war. Which might last a while so back to Dares!

Kat: What's next?

Mistyfalls: I want someone to beat up Sakura and Sasuke, please!

Fridgesan: I'll do that… But, Sasuke's out of my reach at the moment… But Sakura's another issue!

Fridgesan beats Sakura up. Let your imagination run free as your worst torture can't come close!

Michan77: Can you do my dares now?

Kat: Go on!

Michan77: Naruto slap Temari in the face and Sasuke dance to Carmelldansen!

Sasuke: How can I?!

Tasha: Dance while falling! (puts music on and dances herself)

Sasuke starts dancing as he continues to fall; Naruto slaps Temari in the face.

Kat: YAY! Good one Naruto!

EDS: I agree.

Naruto: YAY! EDS is back!

EDS: Yep, we'll talk later first Kat it's time to sing Everyday with Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Do we have to?

Tasha: Go and do it!

Shikamaru and Kat sing Everyday and some others join in, such as Neji!

EDS: Sasuke and Itachi are sort of busy right now, so… I guess I'm done for now, let's talk Naruto!

Kat: Ok anyone else?

Sonar: yep me!

Kat: Go ahead!

Sonar: I love how Gaara scared Sasuke last time so throw a cat at his face!

Gaara: Fine by me!

Throws a cat at the face of Sasuke who is still falling from this extremely large cliff; he's still dancing to Carmelldansen.

Sasuke: AGHT! It's a cat, please someone help me! I didn't do anything!

Kat: You did everything! EVERYTHING!

Sonar: Kiba dress up as Hello Kitty!

Kiba: But, I'm a dog person!

Sonar: So…?

Kiba: Fine!

Kiba goes into dressing room with a hello kitty costume.

Sonar: Hey you forgot Akamaru he's got to dress up as well!

Kiba: Fine! (Pulls Akamaru in with him)

Sonar: Tobi when Itachi gets back I want you both to torture Gai for the next two chapters ok?

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy he'll do it! (he's turned into sweet chibiright now)

Tasha: YES I'VE FINISHED!

Everyone turns around to see Tasha eating a cookie shaped as Deidara, while talking to Sasori…

Fridgesan: (Throws Sakura, who had been tortured badly, to the bottom of the cliff, she beats Sasuke cause she weights more) Let's see them then…

Kat: YAY! Cookies, popcorn and cakes!

Cakes are covered in melted chocolate and has chibi doodles of charactersfrom locked in on them, while the cookies are shaped as the Naruto characters.

Kat: Tobi and Shikamaru cookies are mine!

Tasha: I have Deidara's and Sasori's so I'm happy!

Sonar: Where's Sasuke's, Itachi's, Sakura's and Orochimaru's?

Tasha/ Sasori: (smirks) You'll see!

Sasuke lands on the floor finally crushing Sakura. Orochimaru goes over to see if they're ok, while everyone laughs.

Tasha: (Walks over) I wonder why everyone's so mean to you, it's not nice…

Kat/ Fridgesan: What's the matter with you! You have a fiction called DEATH TO SASUKE! You hate him the most in this room!

Tasha: Well, I just think we're so evil to them in this room…

Kat: What's the matter with her…?

Tasha gives Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru cookies shaped as their selves.

Sasuke: I think I was wrong about you, you really are a lovely person…

Tasha: Yeah, you were wrong about me…

They eat the cookies… And fall to the floor.

Tasha: See I told you, you were wrong about me! Sasori's poison is embeddedin YOUR cookies! (Skips back to the group smiling, while nibbling on the hair of Deidara) HA! You should of saw your faces when you thought I was being nice to that idiot!

Kat: Oh well…

BrokenAngel363: Hey, guys I'm returning Itachi! See ya!

Tasha: No, wait I saved you the Itachi cookie! (Gives cookie to BrokenAngel363)

BrokenAngel363: Is there anymore?

Tasha: They're over there…

BrokenAngel363: Oh, I want the Fridgesan cake! (Takes cake and hides away to eat them both)

And the moral of the story is everyone, but Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimarushould eat cakes and cookies, because if you are one of the three your food may contain poison!

Kat: Keep the dares coming.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naruto: Where is she?

Neji: She hasn't been here for days. Its only been Fridgesan and sometimes Tasha.

Tenten: I'm bored…

Deidara and Sasori are in the corner rocking back and forward.

Deidara: Where is Tasha un?

Sasori: Tasha no here….Tasha no here….Tasha no…

Tasha and Fridgesan enter the room with darers.

Tasha: My boys! They are in distress. THEY NEED ME! (She jumps on Deidara and Sasori and they hug, tears coming out of their eyes)

Naruto: Have you seen Cat?

Tasha: No, shame on her she has a Fanfic to do. Well we will have to do the dares today. (sighs)

A puff of smoke appears in the middle of the room. It reveals Cat with a ginger kitten on her shoulder.

Cat: HA HA! I bet you weren't planning on that were ya! I! The amazing Ninja Neko who strikes fear into the heart of all her opponents, Appearing in the middle of the room! (She points to everyone)

Everyone: O.O' (crickets chirped)

Kitten: Well that sucked!

Cat: Who asked ya? Anyway hi guys.

Tasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HI GUYS?!

Cat: What did I do?

Tasha: Do you know how long it took for you to update?

Cat: (Thinks about it) I dunno…

Tasha: (Sighs) You got darers Cat.

Cat: OK! Who we got?

Tasha: We have…Quite a few,

Cat: Who's that?

Tasha: --' that wasn't a name Cat, I'm saying you have quite a few darers.

Cat: Oh!

Tasha: We have…Kagedoragon, EDS, Sonar, Attack Inuzuka, Skye Sasuke, TOTAL RANDOM, and Michan77.

Cat: WOW! That is a lot! Who is going first?

Kagedoragon: I dare Naruto to touch Hinata's boobs

Cat: er nice…

Naruto touches her boobs which made her go REALLY red. And then she passed out.

Cat: Next!

EDS: I dare everyone to say their favourite animal. And wasn't Neji supposed to do a lap dance if he didn't get dared.

Neji: O.O DAM YOU!

Cat: Oh yeah…Neji you have to…

Neji: PLEASE I'm begging you don't do this to me please.

Cat: (sighs) Neji you know the rules. Either do the dare or have the crap beaten out of ya.

Neji: I'd rather I had the crap beaten outta me.

Cat: NO! You don't! (Glares)

Tasha: Look what's you lots favourite animal.

Naruto: fox

Sasuke: chicken

Sakura: um…

Cat: Too slow next!

Itachi: Weasel

Kisame: Shark

Kiba: Dog

Hinata: Fox

Tenten: Rabbit

Neji: er rabbit

Orochimaru: Snake

Jaraiya: Toad

Tsunde: Slug

Shino: Bugs

Cat: Is that an animal?

Hidan: Squirrels

Tasha: No your favourite animal, not your favourite animal to kill.

Deidara: Birds

Sasori: Scorpion

Shikamaru: Cats

Cat: Don't kiss up! Right next dare

Sonar: Kiba you can come out of your costume, but Akamaru must stay in his (Hugs Kiba) then Sakura I dare you to sing your favourite song.

Cat: Get your earmuffs out!

Sakura: Very funny…

Cat: I thought so,

Sakura sings Colours of the wind from Pochohantas.

Cat: Well that was….really boring next.

Sonar: Hinata I dare you to be the opposite of yourself, and Tenten to sing Cant get you out of my head.

Hinata: um ok…. Er I mean HELL YEAH!!

Everyone: O.O'

Tenten Sings the song which makes Neji surprisingly more attracted to her.

Sonar: Now Naruto I dare you to scream in Sasuke's ear until he goes death.

Fridgesan: YES! Finally a Sasuke dare!!

Naruto screams in Sasuke ear for ten minutes until Sasuke cant hear anything.

Cat: Next

Sonar: Neji dress up like Vega from street fighters.

Neji: You people are so strange. (he dresses up like Vega and Tenten snogs him)

Cat: Next darer

Attck Inuzuka: I dare Tenten and Naruto to make out for two hours.

Hinata: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!

Cat: calm down Hinata, (sighs) Do the dare.

They make out for two hours while Hinata is glaring at them the whole time. Attck Inuzuka then gives candy to all the girls except me!

Cat: (Sniffs) I'll live. Anyway who is next?

Skye Sasuke: I want to beat up Sakura…

Cat: Be my guest.

Skye Sasuke: I will after I say my other dares which is to throw sakura off a cliff.

Cat: OK!

Tasha me and Skye Sasuke throw Sakura off a cliff. She hit's the ground pretty hard.

Cat: What next?

Skye Sasuke: Now throw her in a room full of snakes!

We throw in the snake filled room. She comes out with lots of bites on her.

Skye Sasuke: NOW! I will beat her up

And Sakura after her long moments of torture is now having the crap beaten out of her.

Cat: Next!

TOTAL RANDOM: I dare all of them to wear green and pink spandex green for guys and pink for girls. While Guy leads them in singing 99 bottles of youth on the wall.

Cat: Right go on then.

Tasha: this is going to take a while.

Five hours later they finally finish.

Cat: Last darer!

Michan77: I dare Sasuke to wear a T-shirt that says I love KAT! that's me not you by the way.

Cat: I know, please if Sasuke was caught dead even wearing a shirt that said he loves me I would kick his ass. No offence,

Sasuke: Did you just say no offence?

Cat: Why do you want it!

Sasuke: NO! (he puts on the shirt while Michan77 glomps him)

Michan77: Sasuke shout you love me in Sakura's face

Sasuke went to Sakura's face

Sasuke: I LOVE KAT!!

Tasha is hugging Deidara and Sasori, Fridgesan is beating the crap outta Sakura and all the darers are hugging their favourite characters.

Cat: Well that's everyone, phew I shouldn't of left it that long to update. Hope you all had fun! See ya and keep the dares coming!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys I cant fit all the dares in today. So please enjoy the ones I have chosen.**

Chapter 18

Cat enters room with Tasha, Fridgesan, Sco23 and Kagedoragon, EDS, Haari, Natsuki Death, Angel, Skye Sasuke , Sonar, Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt, and Attck Inzuka.

Cat: Hey everyone, how are you all?

Everyone: -.-'

Cat: GREAT! Now who would like to go first?

Kagedoragon: I dare Hinata to kick Hidan in the balls.

Hidan: NO YOU F…ING! DON'T!

Cat: NO SWEARING!!Cat and Tasha pound him on the head. While Hinata then kicks him in the balls.

Hidan: I'M BLIND!!

Natsuki Death: Actually that's one of my dares. Hidan must now be glomped by someone…

Tasha: GLOMP! (she glomps Hidan)

Cat: Well she got that settled.

Natsuki Death: Now I dare Hinata to strangle Sasuke until he goes blue.

Hinata does it without questions. But getting her to let go was the hard part.

Natsuki: Death: Now I want to hug her. (hugs Hinata) and I want Deidara's clay.

Deidara: What un?

Cat: Do it!

He gives his clay away.

Natsuki death: YAY!

Cat: Sco23 your up!

Sco23: I dare Neji to dance to Shakira's whenever wherever.

The music plays in the background.

Neji: O.O Ok then…

He dances to it attempting to belly dance, but failing.

Cat: Next…

EDS: I dare Naruto to tell Hinata how he really feels about her…

Tasha: I think he already did…in the closet.

Naruto: Oh well I don't mind saying it. Hinata I love you, yourhotyoursexyyouhaveagreatpersonalityandbeingwithyouisthebestthingever!

Everyone:….HUH?

Cat: Ok then…next

Haari: Must glomp Gaara! (She jumps and squeezes Gaara for deer life)

Tasha: Good thing Rosie isn't here.

Cat: yeah

Haari: Now Sasuke you must wear a chicken suit while dancing to the Macarena.

Cat: Well his hair covers the chicken part.

Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Cat: I'M SORRY WASN'T I SAYING IT LOUD ENOUGH?!

Tasha: Cat calm down! Think happy thoughts.

Cat: (sighs) Your right…

Naruto: Yeah think of Shikamaru

A dark cloud forms over Cat's head.

Tasha: Not the best thing to say Naruto.

Naruto: I thought they loved each other.

Tasha: They did…until she found out he was with Temari.

Naruto: Ohh!

Sasuke dances the Macarena in a chicken suit. Fridgesan pushes him over and he cant get back up. Which sent everyone into hysterics.

Tasha: Next.

Angel: I dare Itachi to use his Genjustu on Sasuke and stick him in a world with unicorns, rainbows and butterflies.

Cat/Sasuke: AHHHHH! BUTTERFLIES!

Cat: Good luck you! (Pushes Sasuke to Itachi who uses the Genjustu on him)

Sasuke: (In the magical world) no,…No,…NOOOOOOO!

Tasha: next

Skye Sasuke: Naruto I dare you to be trapped in a cage with Sakura and Ino and my made up character Cayuga Trisha.

Naruto: O.O mommy…

He gets trapped in the cage and is begging to be let out.

Cat: who's next?

Sonar: well Neji must let Tenten braid his hair. And Shikamaru dress up like an FBI agent with the shades. And Gaara must act nice and smile.

Gaara: Ok then…anything else (False smile)

Sonar: Nope that's it

Cat: Ok go on Shikamaru

Shikamaru: (snoring)

Cat: Oh no He did NOT JUST FALL ASLEEP ON ME!

Cat slaps him around the head!

Shikamaru: I'm Up!

Cat: Good! Now do the dare.

Tenten is braiding Neji's hair while Shikamaru dresses up like an agent.

Cat: it's a shame, a few weeks ago that would of look so hot to me. Ok next!

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku: Sakura when Sasuke comes back you have to kick him in the nuts and tell him that he sucks.

Sakura: NO WAY!

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku: Or Fridgesan has to beat the crap outta you.

Fridgesan: Please I do that anyway.

Sasuke comes back from his horrible torture, and as soon as he escapes he gets a kick in the nuts.

Sasuke: Ow!

Sakura: YOU SUCK!...Sorry Sasuke.

Fridgesan: Now Sakura lets talk…

ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt: Wait I dare Fridgesan to not beat up anyone for three whole chapters.

Fridgesan: WHAT!!

Cat: Wow! Someone actually had the guts to dare that…

Fridgesan: Yeah to bad I'm gonna…

Tasha: Fridgesan! Just see if you can do it!

Fridgesan: Fine! (he storms off)

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku: MUST GLOMP TOBI!

Tobi: What? But Tobi is a good boy! (he gets glomped)

Tasha: Cat…are you jealous?

Cat: Nah! I cant have them all, I mean if you check out my list I have quite a few. So who's next?

Attck Inuzuka: I dare all the girls to go out with Naruto at the same time for an entire chapter.

Girls: WHAT!

Naruto: Hehehehe!

Cat: Well that will have to be next times chapter, so for the next chapter don't dare any of the girls or Naruto cos they aint gonna be there. And if someone reviews telling me to dare them. Then that means your havent been paying attention. KEEP THE DARES COMING!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cat enters the room with darers, Tasha and Fridgesan.

Cat: (Yawns) Well…Hi everyone. We have today…tesumi-chan101, Natsuki Death, ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt and Haari.

Fridgesan: And me!

Cat: Yeah…ok go on then, but if you guys remember I did say that Naruto and the girls are not here for this chapter. But…(Pulls out cell phone) I can always get them back. Tasha take the dares. I need to make some calls.

Tasha: Ok who is first?

Fridgesan: Itachi you will take a section of lead pipe and bash Sasuke until he sees flying penguins.

Sasuke: What The Hell!

Itachi starts bashing Sasuke.

Fridgesan: Shikamaru you must make Cat happy! Or you get this. (Grabs his combat knife and makes a motion showing a slit throat)

Shikamaru: (Gulp) Ok…

Cat: (pauses phone call) Did I just hear my name?

Fridgesan: Yes, and a dare for you Cat, you must sit in a chair and cannot escape for four minutes with butterflies everywhere.

Cat: (Drops phone) O.O Ahh! (Runs behind Tasha) No…

Tasha: Cat you made the rules, all dares must be done.

Fridgesan picks up Cat and places her on a chair. Then unleashes butterflies around her.

Cat: AAAAHHHH!

Tasha: Well ok, who's next?

tesumi-chan101: Sasuke you must put on a chicken suit and do the chicken dance non stop for a day.

Itachi puts a beaten up Sasuke in the chicken suit and slaps him till he starts dancing.

tesumi-chan101: Kakashi don't read you book for four days.

Kakashi: Well that's my entertainment gone.

tesumi-chan101: Kiba act like a dog for 2 hours, Lee don't wear your suit or say youthful for a week, same with Guy. Kisame when Itachi is asleep dye his hair pink blue.

Itachi: That's kinda a give away. I'm right here.

tesumi-chan101: Tobi show everyone what's under her mask.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy (He takes his mask off)

Everyone: O.O

tesumi-chan101: Deidara don't make anything from clay for three hours. Sasori tutor Kankuro about puppets. Jaraiya no peeking on girls for a month

Jaraiya: Oh…

tesumi-chan101: and Gaara don't kill anyone for four hours.

Gaara: Darn you!

Everyone does their dares. While cat comes off her chair of doom.

Tasha: Cat are you ok?

Cat: …no

Naruto and girls return.

Tasha: Finally. Now some dares.

tesumi-chan101: Oh I also have a dare for all the girls. Itachi must use his Tsukiyomi Sharingan to tickle torture them for…

Girls: NO NOT AGAIN!!

Cat: Wow! Another tickle torture dare! Too bad you girls have to do it eh?

Itachi: Plus we have two extra girls today…(Smirks at Tasha and Cat)

Tasha: Yes but we don't count! Mwahahaha!

Itachi uses the justu again, all the girls die of laughter.

ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt: I dare Sakura to kiss Gaara on the lips. And tell him she love him.

Gaara: I cant kill and have to kiss her…

Sakura: (Sighs) I love you (kisses him on lips)

Haari: Great now I dare Sasuke to beat up Sakura while I'll kiss Gaara.

Gaara: Well that's much, much better. (He snogs Haari)

Cat: Cool, Next.

Natsuki Death: Shikamaru beat up Temari.

Shikamaru: Ok…(he beats her up)

Natsuki Death: Now I will use the clay to attack Sasuke.

She blows him up while he is still dancing.

Cat: Well that's all for now, sorry if I didn't put them all up. I will next time. Keep the dares coming SEE YA!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tasha, Fridgesan and darers enter the room.

Tasha: Right everyone…wait a sec SASORI AND DEIDARA! MY BOYS NEED ME (Glomps both of them)

Fridgesan: So the darers today are…EDS, ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt, Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, Kagedoragon and Attck Inuzuka. Who is first?

Naruto: WAIT! that's not EDS! that's a dragon!

Dragon: YES! I am here to substitute.

Naruto: (Tear filled eyes) Oh Man!

Dragon: The dares are. Tobi tell everybody who you have a crush on. And everyone say what is your favourite Yu-gi-oh card.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy and Tobi likes (Mask goes red) Sempai!

Deidara: WHAT THE HELL!

Tasha: TOBI HE IS MINE! PICK SOMEONE ELSE!

Tobi: Ok…Tobi likes Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku. (Glomps her)

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku: YAY! You can have this Giant chocolate chip cookie I made for you, that says Tobi rules and Sasuke drools.

Tobi: YAY! (Eats cookie like a little kid)

Fridgesan: Ok people favourite cards go!

Boys: Dark magician girl

Girls: Dark magician

Fridgesan: Fair enough, next!

ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt: Ok! Fridgesan you and I are now partners!

Fridgesan: We,…We are?

ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt: Yes and can we chase Sasuke and Sakura and Michael that's my brother who I brought with me.

Brother: Hi

ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt: With your shotguns.

Fridgesan: Ok!

ShoveAnOreoUpUrButt: OH! But first (Kisses Gaara) Now lets go! (They both chase Sasuke, Sakura and Michael around the room)

Tasha: Ok…looks like I have to take over. Right who is next?

Attck Inuzuka: I dare all the girls to make a human tower standing on each others shoulders while the guys stand on their heads.

Everyone: O.O

They all attempt it but fall on top of each other.

Attck Inuzuka: I also dare Hinata and Tenten to marry Naruto.

Naruto: Say what?

Hinata: NO! Naruto is mine (Clings on to Naruto)

Tenten: Why me too?

Attck Inuzuka: Cos I dared you

Tenten: Fine…

They all get married.

Kagedoragon: I want to skin Sasuke with Kisame's Samehada.

Kisame: Be my guest…(He hands over the sword)

Kagedoragon skins Sasuke while he is still running.

Tasha: Good…WAIT A SEC! Where is Cat?

Kiba: You only just noticed she is not here

Tasha: YES! Where is she?

Everyone: (Shrugs)

Tasha: Wait where is…Uh oh!

Fridgesan: What?

Tasha: Guess who else isn't here

Everyone: ?

Tasha: Itachi…

Everyone: O.O

Tasha: (Sighs) He got her didn't he? Oh well she should have known better. So who is next?

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku: Sakura you must beat up Sasuke and call him annoying for all the times you have hit Naruto.

Sakura: No way!

Fridgesan: (Hits her around the head) NOW!

Sakura: Ok! (She beats up Sasuke) Your annoying!

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku: Now you must wear a ballerina outfit and sing I'm a little teapot.

He dressed up, looking like a complete ass!

Sasuke: I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout.

Everyone died laughing

Tasha: Well I guess that's everyone…

The door bursts open…Itachi walks in…Cat follows…with dark bloodshot eyes…looking droopy.

Tasha: Cat? Are you ok?

Cat: Tasha…I didn't run fast enough…HE GOT ME IN HIS STUPID JUSTU!!

Tasha: Which one?

Cat: That one the girls hate him for (Shivers)

Tasha: Its ok Cat…You kinda missed all the dares.

Cat: oh great…Well glad you lot had A LOT more fun than I did, keep the dares coming. Oh and we are having a popularity vote. In your review write who you favourite character is in locked in. whether its my gang or the Naruto gang its up to you. Your only aloud to say two people. Not the gangs like I just called them ok. See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cat, Tasha, Fridgesan and other darers enter the room.

Cat: hi guys! Now we have some guests for you. Which are…Sco23, Taylor, GG, EDS, and a new member Narutofan221. Now I checked the favourites list, which will keep going in time. Now if the darers would like to say…

Sco23: My favourites are Naruto and Hinata.

GG: Fridgesan and Tobi

Narutofan221: Tasha and Fridgesan.

Fridgesan: Wow I got two!

EDS: Naruto and Cat.

Cat: YAY!

Naruto: EDS IS HERE! YAY! And I'm his favourite!.

EDS: Yes, oh and the reason that I sent a dragon as a substitute last time. Was because I had to get Naruto something that will help him become Hokage…

Sasuke: Boring…

Cat, Naruto and Fridgesan Pound Sasuke round the head.

Cat: SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU WILL LET EDS SPEAK! Please continue…

EDS: (pulls out a katana with blood red blade and with a sheath that has a picture of a orange fox and gives it to Naruto)

Naruto: WOW!

Cat: Ok now onto the dares. GG would you like to go first?

GG: Sure! Now Tobi I want the following people to whatever you say. Deidara, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Orochimaru, and Neji.

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! Sempai make clay sculptures of me, Sasuke say you have a chicken Butt head, Sasori give me a puppet show, Hidan no hit Tobi, and thats it. I'll think of something for itachi later. Tobi no care about other two.

Nej/Oroc: Thanks...(They all do what Tobi says)

GG: Sakura I want to tell Naruto that he is WAY COOLER, SMARTER, STRONGER, and BETTER LOOKING than Sasuke.

Sakura: Why would I lie about something like that?

Cat, Fridgesan, Tasha and the darers all glare at Sakura.

Sakura: Naruto you are way cooler, smarter, stronger, and better looking than Sasuke.

Naruto: Yeah I know!

GG: right and I have gifts for you Fridgesan…

Fridgesan: ok…(GG hands over a flamethrower, a chainsaw, a bazooka, a shotgun,)

GG: Oh and this 12,0 foot high cliff which I conviently placed in this room. And your dare is TO DO WHAT YOU WISH TO SASUKE with the gifts I gave you.

Fridgesan:…ands its not even my birthday…(He grabs his weapons and beats the living hell out of Sasuke)

Cat: Ok he is happy,…So who is next?

Sco23: I dare Itachi to use Tsukiyomi to make Sasuke to see Karin and meg griffin from family guy dancing and singing to dirty by Christina Aguilera. For 72 hours.

Tobi: I COMMAND ITACHI TO DO IT!

Itachi: good…(He uses it on Sasuke)

Sasuke: (In the justu seeing the display) Oh God! MAKE IT STOP!

Narutofan221: My turn! I dare Fridgesan to beat up everyone!

Everyone: O.O

Cat: Fridgesan does not attack Tasha, the darers and me! Ok

Fridgesan: Must…attack….must…attack (He beats up everyone except Naruto and Hinata Tasha the darers and me)

Cat: Well if you want to keep voting, your aloud to choose two more people, and your not aloud to vote for the same person. Ok keep the dares and the votes coming LOVE YOU ALL See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cat: (Bursts through door with Ginger kitten on shoulder) ALRIGHT GUYS! We Have…Huh?

Tasha: (Staring into a glass) hmmm

Cat: er Tasha what are you doing?

Tasha: Shh! Looking for buried treasure.

Cat: In a cup?

Tasha: Yes, no one will ever of thought to look for it in here.

Cat: (Eyes twinkle) I WANNA LOOK! (Grabs cup and holds up to look inside, but drink pours onto her) What was that?

Tasha: CHERRYADE! (Laughs)

Kitten: Man you suck!

Cat: Shut your face!

Tasha: Why did you bring him? You always argue with him.

Cat: Yeah but I love him…even though he is the most annoying kitten I have.

Naruto: Cat what were you saying?

Cat: Huh?

Kiba: You came in shouting something then stopped.

Cat: Hmm…Oh yeah I was saying that we have a new member on our team. TAYLOR!

Taylor: YAY!

Cat: Right well the darers are…Hidan'sGirl247, GG, EDS and Angel. Wait a sec that isn't Angel That's a pixie!

Candy: Yes I have been sent to cover for Angel as she has taken Itachi away again.

Cat: Oh ok fair enough, so who's first?

Hidan'sGirl247: I dare Hidan to make out with Kakuzu wearing a nurse suit.

Hidan: F.CK NO!

Cat: But you must! Because I SAID SO! And stop swearing!

Kitten: Yeah stop swearing I'm only young…

Hidan: F.ck Off!

Cat/Kitten: MAKE ME!

Tasha: Cat, Cat let me handle this…(Whispers something in Hidan's ear)

Hidan: O.O OH GOD! Quick get me the dress. (He puts on the dress) Get here Kakuzu! (he kisses him)

Kakuzu: Do that again and you will die!

Hidan: SOD OFF!

Cat: Much better, Ok what else?

Hidan'sGirl247: I also want Kakashi to give Hidan his book so Hidan can read it.

Hidan: O.O Why?

He gets given the book and starts to get very into it.

Hidan: I see why you like it so much, This girl is an animal.

Kakashi: Isn't she just?

Kitten: So wrong in so many ways…

Cat: Ok moving on…

EDS: Cat I have brought my sword with me because I wish to train Naruto

Naruto: YAY!

Cat: Er…Sure for how long?

EDS: Three days I will having a sword fight with him, and be teaching him new Justus's.

Naruto: YES! (Drags EDS outside)

Taylor: Ok then who is next? Sorry but I just had to say that.

Cat: Eh who's complaining? You do what you wish?

Kitten: Yeah your part of our group now.

Cat: Your not even properly part of the group

Kitten: (Sniffs) I'm not?

Cat: Fine...maybe

Kitten: YAY ...(Whispers) sucker...

Taylor: YAY! Now GG would you like to say your dares?

GG: Sure! Tobi I dare you to throw Sasuke off the cliff into one of Deidara's exploding sculptures.

Sasuke: WHAT?

Tobi picks him up and tosses him over the cliff.

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Sasuke gets exploded.

Taylor: Right how about you candy?

Candy: Angel did leave me with some dares and they are…for Kiba to sing who let the dogs out.

Kiba: --' How original…(He gets up) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?

Akamaru: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

Kiba: WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!

Another four minutes later.

Kiba: Yeah I'm done…

Candy: Ino scream your darkest secret.

Ino: NO WAY!

Cat: (Holds out a HUGE hammer) What was that?

Ino: er…I PEEP ON CHOJI IN THE BATHROOM!

Everyone: WHAT?

Ino: I know its horrible…

Candy: Oh and Kakashi may have this new book seeing how it was your birthday on Monday.

Cat: IT WAS? Why you not say?

Kakashi: I've lost track of time in here.

Cat: My bad…

Taylor: Ok my dare! Ok Sasuke I dare you to say your gay.

Sasuke: …I'm gay

Taylor: And a whole bunch of mean stuff about Fridgesan.

Sasuke goes on a huge list about mean stuff.

Taylor: Yeah you said that now he is going to beat the crap outta ya.

Sasuke: Good luck, he aint even here.

(Door bursts down)

Fridgesan: WHO'S BEEN SAYING SHT ABOUT ME?

All point to Sasuke

Sasuke: um…

Fridgesan uses all his new weapons to beat the crap outta Sasuke.

Taylor: Well that's all for now.

Cat: Oh my friend asked me to do another popular vote but just my gang for now. Not my idea don't hit me. So who is your favourite out of the following:

Cat

Tasha

Fridgesan

Rosie

Taylor

Kitten

Oh and next time you can ask the Naruto characters questions. Keep the dares coming see ya!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cat enters room with darers and Taylor

Taylor: Oreo! Please

Ok Oreo…Tasha and Fridgesan and her ginger kitten. (Who strangely I haven't given a name for yet)

Cat: HI EVERYONE! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I'M REALLY HYPER TODAY!

Tasha: Well why doesn't that surprise…BOYS! (Glomps Sasori and Deidara) Now I have to ask you about art.

Sasori: What do you wish to know?

Cat: -.-' right…with us I have…Miss.KrAbBy mcPatty, Hidan'sGirl247, EDS, Narutofan221, GG, and Attck Inuzuka. Wait! The favourite chart so far is:

Cat 5

Tasha 2

Fridgesan 5

Oreo/Taylor 3 (Cos our group voted too)

Kitten 1 (cos he voted for himself)

Kitten: Yeah what's wrong with that?

Cat: it's a popularity vote! Only the publich decide!

Kitten: (Sad kitty eyes) No one like me?…

Cat: (Sad kitty eyes) Don't be stupid I love you to bits.

Kitten: YAY! (Hug each other)

Oreo: Ok… on to the dares.

Cat: oh yeah who is first?

Miss.KrAbBy mcPatty: Guy must dress up in an electric purple and sing the pig, pig hula song from lion king, while dancing with Panda-kun, the silver haired pervert, and chicken butt dude.

Guy: AH! The dare with such youthfull ness! I will be happy to accept!

Cat: Well that's a first. I'm guessing that the other guys are Sasuke, Kakashi and Gaara.

Guy: (Dresses up) Luau!

If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat

Eat my buddy pumba here cos he is a treat

Come on down and dine

On this tasty swine

All you have to do is get in line

Aaare you aching

Yup, Yup, Yup

Fooor some bacon

Yup, Yup, Yup

Heee's a big pig

Yup, Yup

You can be a big pig too OY!

Everyone: O.O (Bursts into laughter)

Oreo: Now EDS is obviously not here again just his dragon. So if you would like to go next.

Dragon: Sure, Kakashi where do you go every time your late.

Kakashi: (Blushes) I er…

Everyone: Yes?…

Kakashi: (Sighs) Peep on ladies when they are in the bath.

Jaraiya: Hey that is my job! (They argue)

Dragon: Yes now also…Guy who taught you the power of youth?

Neji/Tenten: NO!

Guy: Well that is an amazing tale. It all started when my father explained to me that youth is not a thing to be wasted…(Five hours later) and that is when I realised the power of youth.

Oreo: How interesting…Next!

Narutofan221: I dare Kakashi to dress up like Guy and Guy dress up like Kakashi.

Kakashi: OK WHY ARE WE THE ONLY ONES BEING PICKED ON?!

Cat: Because they want to now do the dare!

Kakashi/Guy: Fine! (They dress up as each other)

Everyone laughs

Narutofan221: Now Cat and Shikamaru must go in the closet alone.

Shikamaru/Cat: O.O

Cat: Er maybe you hadn't noticed but we don't like each other in that way no more.

Everyone: GET IN THERE!

Cat/Shikamaru: OK! (Ran in closet)

Oreo: Next!

GG: Alright I have questions and I'd better get answers! Now Sasuke why are you such a suckish gay B…..d! (Sorry don't allow swearing, only from Hidan)

Sasuke: Er…I'm not.

GG: Wrong answer (Smashes his head) Naruto is not here so Sakura. Why in the world do you like such a suckish gay b….d?

Sakura: Because he is the best!

GG: Wrong answer (Smashes her head) I'm done!

Oreo: Great, next!

Attck Inuzuka: I dare all the guys to be thrown in jail. While the girls get five million dollars from each of them

Guys: WHAT!

Oreo: Do it! Or die! (sighs) I'm so evil!

They hand over all the money they have. But its not enough.

Tasha: I need some of the guys for my dares. And Shikamaru is in the closet.

Cat and Shikamaru come out, Shikamaru with red hand mark on his face.

Shikamaru: I said I was sorry it just slipped…

Cat: Yeah right!

Fridgesan: I have dares. First Tasha, Cat and I shall sing the pillow. From ride on shooting star.

Cat/Tasha: ok…(We all sing …badly)

Fridgesan: Since EDS has taken Naruto I shall train Hinata with confidence and the arm of defence with firearms. And Sasuke and Sakura shall be our targets.

Cat: Oh does that mean your not going to be here for the rest of the chapter. (Sad kitty eyes)

Fridgesan: (Sighs) I'll leave after the chapter.

Cat: YAY!

Fridgesan: Dragon give EDS fifteen cookies.

Dragon: Why?

Fridgesan: DO IT!

Dragon: Ok!

Fridgesan: Hidan I wish to use your scythe to shave off Sasori's eyebrows.

Tasha: NO YOU WILL NOT! It my turn now! My dares are all to do with the Akatsuki. And I shall pick flowers with my feet….wait what am I saying?

Cat: Oh sorry my fingers slipped on the keyboard.

Tasha: Oh just you wait!…alright Konan, you will make origami for everyone.

Konan: Ok then….(She makes pretty origami for everyone)

Tasha: yay! Now Pein tell everyone who you would prefer to have sex with in the Akatsuki.

Pein: Konan…

Cat: Well that was obvious.

Tasha: Fine…Deidara I dare you to scare Cat with your hands

Cat: What! (Shivers)

Tasha: Then tickle her with them. (Smirks)

Cat: O.O AAAAAAAH! NO! NO! NO! NO TICKLING!

Tasha: You have to…

Deidara: ok (Walks over to Cat with his hand tongues out)

Cat: NO! (Tries to run but is grabbed by Deidara) NO! NO! NO!

Deidara tickles Cat senseless.

Tasha: Ok while Cat is having fun with Deidara. I also dare Sasori to scare everyone by sneaking and jumping out of Hiruko.

Neji: Well I think it is pretty pointless now seeing as you said it aloud (Sasori jumps out and scares Neji) AH!…never mind

Sasori does this to everyone.

Tasha: now Hidan I must now give you a lecture on how wrong it s to swear.

Hidan: What the F..k!

Tasha: See swearing is bad for the world, it is already corrupting minds of children. And it just is plain nasty.

Hidan: OH YEAH!

Tasha: YEAH! (Start arguing) Zetsu eat Sasuke! (Continues arguing)

Zetsu: yay! (He eats Sasuke)

Fridgesan: Yeah can you spit him back out, we need him to shoot the crap out of him.

Zetsu: oh…(Spits him out)

Sasuke: Ew!

Tasha: I win Hidan! Now Kisame eat your brethren sushi and cry about it.

Kisame: (Cries) I WILL CRY ABOUT IT! (eats it slowly)

Tasha: Itachi become perverted for Angel, Kisame, and Cat who is still having fun with Deidara

Cat: (Laughing) SHUT UP!

Itachi becomes perverted by pinches Angels boobs, and well you don't want to know what he does to Kisame. He couldn't go to Cat because she is busy.

Tasha: Hey where is Tobi?

Oreo: OH NO! he must of got out!

Kitten: I will search for him…seeing my owner has like left me for this entire chapter. (Storms out)

Tasha: Well I'm going to have a nice conversation with the Akatsuki now…Deidara you can stop now.

Deidara: Aw that was fun…(Lets go of Cat who is crying)

Cat: Evil people

Oreo: You must be very ticklish?

Cat: You have no idea…

Tasha: OH WAIT! Cat can we sing the FUN song?

Cat: -.- …fine

Everyone: F is for friends that do stuff together

U is for you and me

N is for anywhere at any time at all

Down here in the deep blue sea.

Fridgesan: I'm off with Hinata see ya next time people.

Oreo: Keep dares coming, and the scoreboard for the favourites.

Cat: SEE YA

F is for fire that burns down the whole town

U is for uranium bombs

N is for no survivors when you…

Everyone: Tasha calm down.

Tasha: Sorry


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cat, her kitten and Oreo walk in to see Tasha and darers chatting

Cat: Hi everyone

Tasha: And she was all like NEVER!

Cat: You guys!

GG: Really?

Cat: -.-

Oreo: SHUT THE HECK UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!

Everyone shuts up and is all like 0.o

Cat: Thanks Oreo.

Oreo: Can I have an Oreo?

Tasha: -.-

Cat: Sure? (hands her Oreo)

Oreo: YUM.

Cat: Anyways Hey everyone oh we found Tobi

Kitten: I found Tobi!

Cat: Fine YOU found Tobi he went to the bathroom and got lost. In the bathroom closet.

Kitten: Yay! I found him.

Cat: Ok...first dare is Hidan'sGirl247.

Hidan'sGirl247: Well I dare Hidan to give Kakuzu a blowjob.

Everyone: EWWWWWW!

Hidan: ARE YOU F…KING SERIOUS?!

Tasha: She wouldn't of said it if she wasn't.

Hidan drags Kakuzu into the closet. After a while we hear things getting a bit too friendly. But sorry fan girls not going to tell you what's going on in there. (You know who you are)

Cat: Next please…

Narutofan221: Well I dare Itachi to use his Sharingan on all the Sasuke fan girls to show him kissing Naruto for 2 days.

Fan girls: (Screams)

Itachi: Look people I'm supposed to be going blind, from over useage of this Sharingan and you keep making me use it!

Cat: Its ok Itachi…People will still love you even if you are blind

Itachi: I don't want to be blind!

Cat: Do the dare please…

Itachi uses his Sharingan and everyone can hear screaming fan girls screaming in horror.

Oreo: My turn. Okay Gaara, confess who you love. Sasuke say I'm gay, idiotic,and Naruto is WAY better than me'

Sasuke: NO!

Oreo: Fridgesan… oh wait...he's gone (Chibi cries) Do it or else

Sasuke: Or else what. you cant do anything. Your just a 12 year old girl withanger issues!

Oreo: (beats the living crap out of Sasuke) I DONT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

Sasuke: I'm gay, idiotic, and Naruto is way better than me.

Oreo: good boy!

Cat: Ok now who is next?

GG: Me but my dare…we cant do it seeing as Fridgesan is missing.

Tasha: Fridgesan has got a very good fan club going here hasn't he?

Cat: I know (Thanks to me) well do you have another?

GG: Yeah Tobi to give Hidan a lesson on being nice.

Cat: ok….Then I dare Tobi to make out with GG for 3 hours!

GG: (Gasps) YAY!

Tobi: YAY Tobi is a good boy!

Cat: Ok then Tobi give him the lesson.

Tobi: Right Hidan, you need to be nice to people, so you can be liked back.

Hidan: Tobi, I think that we have all seen that doesn't work for you.

Tobi: (Smacks Hidan round the head) YOU WANNA BE NICE OR NOT?

Hidan: NOT (Grabs Scythe and starts chasing Tobi with it)

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Hidan: TOBI IS A DEAD BOY!

Tasha: STOP!

They both stop

Tasha: SIT!

They both sit.

Tasha: Good, now Tobi get in the closet with GG

Tobi: YAY (Runs in closet with GG)

Cat: Ok now…Hey Sco23 what's the matter?

Sco23: Nothing…

Cat: Yes there is

Sco23: No there isn't?

Cat: Yes there is

Sco23: No there isn't

Cat: is

Sco23: isn't

Cat: is

Sco23: isn't

Cat: is

Sco23: isn't

Cat: Listen I know when there is something wrong. Now tell me!

Sco23: (Sighs) I'm depressed from all the school work I've been getting. And I haven't laughed in a while. There are ya happy now?

Cat: Getting there. Hang on a sec (Goes and whispers something to the girls) Ok

Girls: YEAH! (Smirk evilly at sco23)

Cat: Sco23 your about to laugh!

Sco23: what?

All girls start to tickle Sco23 to death.

Cat: Wow we are getting a lot of tickling dares lately.

Tasha: (evil laughs)

Cat: Hmph! Yes Tasha. I haven't forgotten last time. But I'm not ticklish anymore anyway.

Everyone: -.-

Cat: what?

Oreo: You really expect everyone to believe that.

Cat: Yes…

Tasha: Ok then DEIDARA! Come here for a sec

Cat: O.O… OK! OK! I lied…

Tasha/Oreo: Obviously.

Sco23 has gotten away from the tickling girls. And hides behind Cat, Tasha and Oreo.

Sco23: That's it! Its payback time! I dare all the guys to tickle the girls

Girls: WHAT!

All the guys chase after the girls and tickle them.

Sco23: And for Hidan and Kakuzu to sing just the two of us.

In the closet we can hear a muffled

Hidan/Kakuzu: Just the two of us…

Everyone laughs

Oreo: Ok now for Cat to announce more of the poll.Cat: Oh yeah well actually its still the same…

Cat: 5

Fridgesan: 5

Tasha: 2

Oreo: 3

Kitten: 50

Cat: WHAT! I don't think so!

Kitten: Well I'm sorry but no one is voting for me and I …(Begins to cry) I feel left out.

Oreo: Now...VOTE FOR ME AND THE KITTEN OR I'LL SHOVE AN OREO SO FAR UP UR BUTT, U'LL FEEL IT FOR A WEEK!

readers: 0.0

Sasuke: (whispers to Sakura) told you she has anger issues

Oreo: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES.

Kitten: The kitten…that's my name…The kitten.

Cat: Well I was going to name you Naruto. But that would be confusing if I brought you in here with the real Naruto.

Kitten: True…

Cat: I'll name you

Kitten: Don't you dare say Ginger…

Cat: …never mind

Oreo: OK NEXT DARER!

Cat: why are you shouting?

Oreo: I DON'T KNOW!

Angel: Ok my turn. I dare Kakashi to openly admit the top five people he peeps on.

Kakashi: (Blushing) Well er…well first there is Tsunade,

Tsunade: WHAT!

Kakashi: then Ino

Ino: WHAT!

Kakashi: Temari, Hinata, Iruka and Guy.

Everyone: 0.0

Angel: Nice…Now Ino must be thrown into a pit of torture. And only can come out when dared. But then she has to go right back in.

Ino: HELL NO

Cat/Oreo: HELL YES (Push her into the random pit that just randomly appeared)

Ino: (Screaming)

Cat: Well that's…yeah who's next?

Sonar: Itachi I dare you and Tobi to have a staring contest without laughing.

Itachi: Ok someone get me Tobi.

Oreo: (Fetches Tobi from closet) Don't worry GG he will be back in a sec.

Places Tobi in front of Itachi.

Itachi: Staring contest……Now! Er Tobi take your mask off then!

Tobi: Sorry…(Takes his mask off) Now!

2 seconds later…

Tobi: (Hysterical laughter)

Itachi: What?

Still laughing

Itachi: Put him back

Oreo throws him back in closet.

Sonar: Ok now I wanna hear your scariest Akatsuki moment.

Itachi: Well that would have to be…when…well I was in the shower and suddenly the lights go off. And out of no where Kisame opens my shower curtain. With him wearing…A MUD MASK!

Everyone laughs

Sonar: Now I wanna hear the craziest question from a Akatsuki member.

Itachi: Well that would have to be when…Tobi asked me if I was going to have eggs or bacon. And we were eating spaghetti.

Everyone laughs harder.

Sonar: now I dare you to watch all of the death note episodes.

Itachi: Watched them all already.

Everyone: (Gasps and freezes)

Sonar: Ok the Deidara and Sai have an art war.

Deidara: Art is a bang yeah!

Sasori: Art is eternal!

(Starts arguing with Sai and Konan joining in While Tasha tries to stop them)

Sonar: Ok then…Ino dress like Misa, Misa from Death note.

Ino jumps out of the pit dressed up like Misa and is pushed back in.

Sonar: Shikamaru act out of character for a moment.

Shikamaru: (Sighs) HEY GUYS! COME ON GUYS LETS PARTY GUYS!

Everyone: 0.0

Sonar: Orochimaru must drink hot sauce

Orochimaru: NEVER!

Cat shoves bottle in his mouth.

Orochimaru: FIRE! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!

Sonar: (Hugs bug user) Shino You are the best! You can scare anyone except for Cat with bugs.

Cat: Oh yay, I don't get scared with Shino's bugs. Yay me!

Sonar: Tsunade you must let the Akatsuki give you a makeover.

Akatsuki: YES!

Tsunade: Are you crazy? No way!

They all start putting makeup on Tsunade. When they finish she looks like everyone emerged into one character.

Sonar: Oh and (Gives Akamaru a bone)

Oreo: Great dares! Next!

Kagedoragon: I dare Haku

Cat: YES! Congratulations Haku You finally got a dare. Now please continue.

Kagedoragon: I dare Haku to stick senbons in Sasuke and Sakura.

Haku: My pleasure (He shoves them into Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke/sakura: OW!

Oreo: Well that's all we have time for today. Keep the dares coming.

Cat: Yeah and the votes.

Kitten: I WANNA DARE! I WANNA DARE!

Cat: Ok I dare you to shut up!

Kitten: You dare me that everyday.

Cat: And yet you never do it!

Kitten: (Glares) fine but I wanna dare

Cat: I'll give you one later! See ya everyone.

**This is locked in, Sorry if some of your dares don't get mentioned. Its either to do with That particular character isn't here. Or I only have time to put up that many. Sorry for any inconvenience. Hope u enjoyed it! See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cat, Cookie (The Kitten's new nickname) Oreo, and Tasha enter the room with darers.

Cat: Ok everyone, I'm sorry but Fridgesan is still not here. But we have darers.

Cookie: Duh?

Cat: Look I said you could come in this story if you behaved.

Cookie: Sorry…(Jumps into Oreo's arms) hehe!

Oreo: Ok the darers today are…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME SASUKE!

Sasuke: 0.0 I didn't say anything…

Oreo: THAT'S IT! (Cookie jumps out of Oreo's arms while she goes and beats the crap outta Sasuke)

Tasha: The darers are…GG, Kagedoragon, Hidan'sgirl247, Narutofan221, Attck Inzuka, and Alternative Angel.

Cat: Who's first?

GG: Sasuke I dare you to get a haircut exactly like Naruto's

Sasuke: You have gotta be kidding?

Oreo: DO IT!

Sasuke: (sighs) Fine! (Grabs a shaver and styles it like Naruto's)

GG: Now Sakura you must push him off of a cliff into a never ending pit of terror

Sasuke: What?

Sakura: No!

Oreo: Wanna go down with him?

Sakura pushes him off a cliff.

Sasuke: Thanks a lot Sakura!

GG: Tobi sing best friends to Itachi

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy ahem (Puts his arm around Itachi)

He's my best friend

Best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy

He's so yummy, yummy

Hey you should get a best friend too.

Itachi: Get the hell away from me Tobi.

Tobi: ok…

GG: Oh Cookie I dare you to scratch Sasuke and Sakura's faces.

Cookie: YAY! A job I was born to do (Flexes his mini claws and scratches Sakura face)

Sasuke comes out of the pit. Then is welcomed by his face being scratched then falling back down the cliff

Sasuke: NOT AGAIN!

Cookie: I love ya GG! (Curls up to GG)

GG: Aww…

Oreo: What about me cookie?

Cookie: I still love ya too.

Oreo: Yay! Now next.

Kagedoragon: I dare Sakura to break Sasuke's back, then heal him then kick his balls.

Sakura: You know what? You can take that dare and shove it up your…

Cat/Tasha/Oreo: AHEM!

Sakura: Fine

Sasuke comes back up again, Sakura breaks his back.

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL!

Sakura heals it, then kicks him in the balls which sends him flying off the cliff again.

Oreo: I dare Haku to say why he dresses like a girl

Haku: I DO NOT!

Oreo: You really do…

Haku: I like the clothes ok! You cant blame me.

Oreo: Yes I can…anyway Sai why do you care whether or not Naruto has balls?

Sai: I beg your pardon?

Oreo: Come on tell us…

Sai: I don't care…I have no interests in Naruto's privates.

Everyone: SURE YOU DON'T!

Sai: (Blushes)

Tasha: (Who is glomping Sasori and Deidara) Who is next?

Hidan'sgirl247: I dare Kisame to hump his sword

Kisame: WHAT THE HELL! Where did that come from?

Hidan'sgirl247: A powerful thing called…my mind.

Kisame: I aint doing it out here…(He goes in the closet everyone hears very interesting noises)

Cat: (Sat with Cookie in lap) Next dares…

Narutofan221: I dare Cookie not to speak for three chapters.

Cookie: Huh?…(Chibi cries) but why?

Cat: Aww poor Cookie,

Cookie: Your enjoying this aren't ya?

Cat: Would you be mad if I said yes?

Cookie: Yes!

Cat: Than yes (giggles) starting from now.

Cookie: (Silence)

Narutofan221: Oh and I dare Gaara to tickle all of the girls with his sand…including Cat.

Everyone turns to face Cat who has already ran for it.

Tasha: Catch her!

Oreo, Tasha and Sasori caught her and put her with the rest of the girls.

Cat: NO! NO! NO! NO! How come it's always me?! Why aren't you guys involved?

Tasha: Cos we're guests…

Cat: No your not! You work here!

Gaara starts to tickle all the girls until they are screaming with laughter.

Oreo: Ok then who's next?

Attck Inuzuka: when was Naruto, Hinata and Tenten's honeymoon?

Oreo: Huh?…Oh well Hinata and Naruto are busy training so they haven't had the chance yet. Probably two days after they come back.

Attck Inuzuka: Ok then, well I dare everyone to give a house for the girls to live in, between dares.

Oreo: Well they are busy right now. But that can be arranged. Anything else?

Attck Inuzuka: Send a note to Fridgesan saying a dare that he has to be nice to all the girls.

Oreo: Well he wont be happy about that. Tasha can you write that?

Tasha: Yeah hang on a sec, I'm discussing art with my boys.

Oreo: Well who's next?

Alternative Angel: I wanna take over for Fridgesan for 4 and a half chapters.

Oreo: Doesn't everybody?

Everyone: Yes!

Oreo: Ok but first you must prove your worthy enough…

Alternative Angel: OK! (Beats the crap outta Sasuke)

Oreo: Ok that's Fridgesan enough.

Alternative Angel: I dare Kakashi and Jaraiya to read play boy magazines, and OT manga's, erotica novels, and then allow every girl to do what they please to them.

Oreo: I think that should be ok, seeing that the girls are still busy.

Kakashi and Jaraiya are reading. And giggling at the pages.

Alternative Angel: I also dare Cat and Tasha to compliment cookie for the rest of this chapter and half of next chapter.

Tasha: ok then

Cat: (stopped being tickled) I cant stand this any more….why does everyone keep doing that to me?

Tasha: Cat, we have to compliment Cookie for the rest and half of next chapter.

Cat: yeah ok…

Tasha: your ok with that?

Cat: yeah why not…he is my baby. (cookie jumps on Cats shoulder and smiles)

Alternative Angel: oh and I would like to say, I admire Fridgesan's dedication.

Everyone: WE ALL DO YAY!

Cat: Wow, he really is liked here.

Dragon: hello friends of EDS

Oreo: What are you doing here?

Dragon: I have come to remind you that Naruto shall return next chapter. And EDS wants to know why Fridgesan gave him cookies.

Oreo: hey Cat, how come he did give him cookies.

Cat: I'm not sure…I'll have to ask him. Well that's all for today.

Oreo: keep the dares coming. See ya soon.

Cookie is still Chibi crying…so everyone starts petting him (He's loving it)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Oreo, Cookie, Tasha and a WHOLE bunch of darers enter the room, Tasha ran straight up to Kisame.

Tasha: (Glares at Kisame) Hmmm

Kisame: What?

Tasha: hmm…Nope our tutor doesn't resemble you.

Oreo: What are you going on about?

Tasha: Well you see Cat and I have a theory, that our tutor is really Kisame in disguise. But we're not seeing any resemblances at the moment.

Oreo: Ok…Moving on TO THE DARES! YAY!

Everyone: -.-

Oreo: Sorry…Sco23 your up first!

Sco23: I dare Sasuke to dress up as Sanjaya Malakar, and sing I'm not gay while being pushed into the pit of death again.

Sasuke: Not again…And why the hell do I got dress like…

Oreo/Tasha/GG/Alternative Angel: (Cracks Knuckles)

Sasuke: Fine…(Dresses up like Sanjaya Malakar) this is gonna hurt (Pushed in the pit of death while singing I'm not gay)

Oreo: WOW! That was great! Who agrees?

Everyone raises their hands except Sakura, which earned her a punch by Oreo, GG and Alternative Angel.

Sco23: Now I dare the girls to dress up like cats and be chased by Inuzuka's and Kakashi's dogs.

Girls: WHAT! (They dress up like cats while the dogs start chasing them) AAAAH!!

Oreo: WAIT! Cookie I dare him to be able to speak again!

Cookie: YAY!

Narutofan221: No! I dare him to not to talk for 5 chapters.

Cookie: (Cries) no….

Oreo: But poor Cookie

Narutofan221: Its ok I dare you to kick Sasuke in the balls the entire chapter.

Oreo: Sorry Cookie, YEEHA! (Starts to kick Sasuke's balls as he just gets back up from the pit)

Sasuke: Why me?…

Oreo: oh Naruto must divorce Tenten, so she can marry Neji.

Neji: DANG! I thought people forgot I was here. (Tenten divorces Naruto (somehow) and marries Neji)

Tenten: Isn't this great Neji?

Neji: Yeah…Great!

Oreo: Now I dare Gaara to kiss me.

Gaara: ok…wait what! (Growls) Fine…(Kisses her which turns into a full make out fest)

Tasha: ok now I guess that the next darer is Shkmaru15.

Shkmaru15: Lets hold a contest for who can do the worst thing to Sasuke.

Oreo: YEAH! (Kicks his balls once more) That will be great!

Tasha: Right Well lets begin…(they hold a contest and everyone does the horriblest things to Sasuke) EVERYBODY WINS!

Everybody: YAY!

Tasha: Now…next person is…

Hidan'sGirl247: ME! I dare Hidan to screw Kakuzu.

Hidan: Again!…Sht I mean…um o…k

Kakuzu: You idiot! (They go into the closet, yep you can hear what they're doing)

Oreo: OK! Next person up is….

POOF!

Everyone: (Gasps)

EDS and Naruto appear with EDS wearing a flame Shushin and Naruto wearing one with wind on it.

Oreo: EDS and Naruto are back YAY!

Naruto: Hey everyone!….Hey where's Hinata?

Everyone: AWW!

Oreo: How sweet he wants to know where Hinata is first.

Naruto: (Blushes) Yeah to right I do! Now where is she?

Oreo: Well her and Fridgesan went away on training same as you and EDS.

Naruto: Oh…

GG: Can I dare now?

Tasha: Yeah go ahead GG

GG: YAY! Seeing me and a few other people are taking the role of Fridgesan, I dare everyone to beat the crap outta Sasuke.

Everyone: Ok! (They beat the crap outta him, then throw him in the pit of death again)

Narutofan221: Sai show us your dick.

Sai: SAY WHAT?

Narutofan221: Come on, we wanna see how big it is.

Sai: (Shows everyone) Happy?

Everyone: 0.0

Narutofan221: Never mind…Kisame be perverted towards Itachi.

Kisame: ok…(He starts doing dirty things to Itachi which starts to creep everyone out)

Oreo: GET IN THERE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?! (She throws them in the closet) oh wait…

Hidan: (In the closet) WHAT THE F.CK ARE YOU TWO DOING!

Oreo: hehe my bad.

Tasha: Ok the next darer is…Alternative Angel

Alternative Angel: Hi yeah I was just wondering what happened to my butter knife dare.

Tasha: Oh…well don't ask me, that's Cat's job.

Naruto: Where is Cat anyway?

Tasha: Oh she said she would be here later…but you can do that dare now.

Alternative Angel: I dare Kakashi to cut off Sasuke's balls piece by piece.

Kakashi: fine by me (Drags Sasuke into the bathroom)

Sasuke: AAAH! (they come out and Sasuke looks traumatised)

CrystalSak: I dare Sasuke and Sakura to make out.

Sasuke and Sakura do it…but then POOF!

?: HELL NO! (Beats the crap outta them both!)

Everyone: (Gasps) FRIDGESAN!

Naruto: Hinata! (He hugs her)

Hinata is wearing A long white skirt, pink choker on her neck. Lavender hat soft white shoes and a little fox plush on her head. While Fridgesan is wearing Combat Helmet, Goggles, Blackish Orange Shirt, Blackish Red Undershirt, White Cargo pant's and White Boot's.

Fridgesan: Yes I have returned. And I hear a lot of people have wished to take over my position while I was gone.

Tasha: Hey you should be grateful, you have a huge fan club going on here.

Fridgesan: I do?…Am I that popular?

All girls except Tasha: YES!

Tasha: anyways how was your mission?

Fridgesan: Yeah it was a success, Hinata doesn't stutter no more and she has become more brave and confident.

Tasha: Good work!

Fridgesan: Um…where's Cat?

Tasha: She said she will be here later, I don't know what she is doing.

Oreo: Well she is missing quite a lot. Hey Tasha do you have an Oreo?

Tasha: Yeah…

Oreo: Can I have one?

Tasha: (sighs) Yeah…(Throws it to Oreo)

Oreo: Yay!

Fridgesan: (Cracks his knuckles) So what has Sasuke and Sakura done that I can kick their ass for?

Sasuke/Sakura: Nothing!

Fridgesan: Great! (Kicks their ass while other darers join)

Tasha: Yes I bet he missed that…anyway

The door burst open, Cat comes in and shuts the door behind her.

Cat: (Sighs and sits down) hi…

Oreo: Where have you been? You missed everything.

Cat: sorry…I was doing something (Notices Tasha counting all the male Naruto characters) Not that something!

Tasha: Oh…what were you doing?

Cat: never mind…is there any more dares left?

Angel: Yeah me! I dare Naruto to learn his new justu to beat the crap out of Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kisame.

Tasha: NO WAIT! He might be our tutor!…actually go right ahead.

Naruto uses his new super cool justu, (Use your imagination on that one) to beat the crap outta all of them.

Everyone: WOW!

Oreo: That was SOO cool!

Angel: I dare Tobi to run around and say I love peanut butter.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy AND LOVES PEANUT BUTTER!

He runs around and slips on a banana peel and trips into a tub of chocolate sauce.

Tobi: (Crying) Tobi is a good boy .

Angel: NO YOUR NOT! YOUR ANNOYING AS HELL YOU RETARD!

Tobi: (Cries)

Cat: well that was harsh…anything else?

Angel: Are you ok? You seem down.

Cat: me down, never

Tasha: Cat…what's wrong

Cat: nothing…

Tasha: ok then DEIDARA!

Cat: 0.0 OK! (Sighs) well I'm a little depressed cos I found out that…my white Bengal tiger died.

Tasha: (Gasps) You mean Khan?

Cat: (Pouts and nods)

Tasha: It ok Cat…er Angel why don't you finish your dares.

Angel: ok…Sakura I dare you to tell Hinata that you are a closet Perv and spies on Naruto.

Sakura: How did you know?

Hinata: WHAT! (Uses her strong new self and beats the crap outta Sakura, then Angel hands her a knife and Hinata attacks Sakura with it)

Angel: Great work Hinata! Now I dare Kisame to say his Deepest Darkest fear when he was little.

Kisame: Um…well…it was…getting flushed.

Everyone laughs!

Kisame: What! Its not funny,

Oreo: It so is!

Angel: Now I dare the jaws scary music to be played as Kisame attacks Tobi.

Kisame: Ok…(Music plays as Kisame attacks Tobi)

Tobi: TOBI IS A SCARED BOY! AAAAH!

Angel: Itachi…you are all mine!

Itachi: ok then…(They make out…BIG TIME)

Cat: Is cookie still silent?

Oreo: Yeah…poor little thing.

Cat: Oh well he wanted to come on here. Well that's everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep the dares coming You know I love ya all!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Cat, Cookie, Oreo, Fridgesan and Tasha enter the room with a bunch of darers.

Cat: Look everyone, I have a new Bengal tiger cub, isn't he the sweetest?

Sasuke: no…

Cat: (Kicks Sasuke in face) asshole

Oreo: Tasha for the last time Kisame is not your tutor in disguise.

Tasha: (Checking Kisame) You don't know…

Cat: Anyway, Hidan'sGirl247 your up, (I'm sorry here Hidan'sGirl247, I wasn't sure what you said, either make Hidan have a Kakuzu kid, or make them both have a kid, if I get it wrong I'll correct it in the next one, ok)

Hidan'sGirl247: I dare Hidan and Kakuzu have a kid.

Hidan/Kakuzu: WHAT THE F.CK DID YOU JUST SAY?!

Tasha: Is that even possible?

Oreo: It will be now GET IN THAT CLOSET!

They enter the closet.

Angel: Choji must do the truffle shuffle.

Choji: Um…ok (He lifts shirt and does the truffle shuffle

Shikamaru: (Gags)

Angel: Now I dare Ino to sing Barbie girl

Ino: Ok!

I'm a Barbie girl

In the Barbie world

(Continues singing)

Fridgesan: God! SHUT THE HELL UP! (Beats Ino up)

Cat: er…thanks Fridgesan,

Angel: hang on a sec (Punches Kisame in the face) that's for taking my Itachi. Oh and Fridgesan, who is your most favourite people in this room?

Fridgesan: Well in this order I would say:

1. Hinata

2. Naruto

3. Itachi

4. Cat

5. Tasha

6. EDS

7. Cookie

8. Cat

Oreo: 0.0 (Passes out)

Cat: uh oh…I'm so going to get it later. Oh the cub is hungry, someone take over while I'll feed him. (Feeds him milk in a bottle)

Angel: I wanna conversation about torture with Itachi and Fridgesan.

(They all sit down and start talking with Angel clinging onto Itachi the entire time)

Tasha: Ok who's next?

Alternative Angel: I dare the Pervy sage to spy on Hinata so Naruto finds out and kicks his ass.

Jaraiya: How do these people know what we do?

Naruto: YOU WHAT! (Beats Jaraiya to a pulp)

Alternative Angel: now I dare Sasuke, Orochimaru, Ino and Tsunade to switch outfits.

They swap while everyone, even the Cute cub starts laughing.

Alternative Angel: Now Sasuke, freeze! (She freezes him and breaks into little pieces and melts them down, then gives them to Sakura to eat)

Tasha: THAT! Was so amazing!

Oreo: What was?

Tasha: Yay! Your awake.

Oreo: Yeah…can I have a…

Tasha: Say no more (Hands her an Oreo) now who's next?

GG: I dare Sasuke to run around Konoha in his underwear while screaming "ITACHI KILLED MY RUBBER DUCKIE!". I dare Sakura to run after him with a chainsaw screaming "AND NOW YOU DIE!". I dare Fridge-san to run after both of them, carrying the bazooka I gave him, while screaming SHUT UP OR YOU'LL GET BLOWN UP!

They all run out Sasuke screaming ITACHI KILLED MY RUBBER DUCKIE! Itachi shouts AND NOW YOU DIE! While Fridgesan starts chasing them shouting SHUT UP OR YOU'LL GET BLOWN UP!

Tasha: Well that was fun to watch, who's next?

EDS: Ok hello, I want to know why Fridgesan gave me cookies.

Fridgesan comes back.

Fridgesan: Its because you were so nice to Naruto and took him training.

EDS: Oh ok then. Hey how many people thought Deidara was a girl?

Cat, and everyone except Tasha raised their hands.

Deidara: Right that's it KATS…

Tasha: NO! (Cuts him off by kissing him)

Cat: nice…aw my Cub is SOO sweet!

EDS: Oh I dare Cookie to talk again.

Cookie: YES! HA HA! IN YOUR FACES!

Cat: calm down Cookie.

Cookie: (Sings) I can talk, I can talk.

EDS: Oh and thanks a lot Oreo for telling me that Neji was there, I completely forgot about him. So I dare for them to have a beauty fest and make Neji think that he is a contestant.

Cat: Ok…(Hugs cub and starts the beauty fest, with Neji in disguise the entire time) So what do want for the world?

Neji: (Sighs) World peace…

Cat: YOU WON!

Neji: Duh…

Cat: Well I'm afraid that's all we have time for…

Oreo: Keep the dares coming. We all love ya! See ya

Tasha: Lets sing!

Everyone starts singing this town aint big enough for the two of us!

Hidan and Kakuzu come out with a baby.

Everyone: 0.0


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Oreo, Fridgesan, and only a couple of darers are outside the locked room, waiting for Cat and Tasha.

Oreo: Did they say when they were coming Fridgesan?

Fridgesan: I have actually answered that 4 times but for the 5th time no.

Oreo: (Blushes) Ok then…

Fridgesan: (Sighs) Look we should just go in there now and wait for them in there.

Oreo: ok…

They enter the room, with a surprise. Cat and Tasha were sat in the middle of the room. Playing cards.

Oreo: Er…what are you two doing?

Cat: playing cards…

Fridgesan: Why?

Tasha: Well because we wanted to play strip poker with the Akatsuki but they kinda ran off. So we are playing cards instead.

Cat: Yeah, why do you lot wanna know?

Oreo: Well you didn't say when you were going to be here.

Cat: Oh sorry…

Tasha: AH HA! Do you have any fours?

Cat: -.- Tasha this isn't fish

Tasha: It isn't?

Cat: (Sighs) No…

Tasha: What? when was this decided?

Cat: About two minutes after playing cards…

Tasha: Hmm…(Throws cards in the air) Well then we are playing SNAP! Bet you didn't see that one coming did ya?

Cat: (Sighs) I did actually…

Tasha: What?

Cat: Well you have done this like FIVE times already! You pick a game then think it's a different game then change it AGAIN!

Tasha: Well then…we shall play…(Throws cards at darers) 180 card pick up! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cat: Tasha! Wait a sec…did you say that the Akatsuki ran away?

Tasha: yeah wh…

Cat/Tasha: 0.0

Tasha: oh…SHIZA! (She runs out)

Cat: Well (Picks up her white Bengal tiger cub while cookie hops on shoulder) that was interesting.

Oreo: Cat you have darers.

Cat: Oh yeah…wait only two? (Chibi crying eyes) No one wants to dare?

Fridgesan: I'm going today as well.

Naruto: Where?

Fridgesan: Actually You, Hinata, Shikamaru and Hidan once he gets back. Are going on a mission to bring materials to rebuild the wave village, cos orochimaru tried to take me and Hinata.

Cat: Yeah so onto the dares…Angel and GG are here.

Angel: Ok I dare… wait my dares need members of the Akatsuki.

GG: Same here.

Cat: (Sighs) Well we'll wait…how long can Tasha be?

**5 hours later.**

Tasha enters room with the Akatsuki.

Cat: Where were you?

Tasha: We were playing hide and seek

Cat: What! You were playing hide and seek without me?

Tasha: Well I assumed we were playing seeing as they hid from me.

Cat: I think there was a reason they were doing that Tasha. Now Angel your turn.

Angel: I dare Sasuke and Kisame to have a Freddy vs. Jason fight, Sasuke as Freddy and Kisame as Jason.

Kisame: Ok

Sasuke: Whatever

They have the fight…and Kisame wins.

Angel: I also wish to know…Sasuke's and Itachi's deepest darkest secrets.

Sasuke: Well…(Sighs) when I was little….I…got mistaken for a chicken once, and someone tried to catch my hair.

Everyone is in hysterical laughter.

Sasuke: Its not that funny.

Itachi: Well mine is…I want to do something to you so badly.

Angel: (Blushes) Oh really like what?

He whispers something in her ear.

Angel: (BLUSHES DEEPLY) OK THEN! (They hide in closet)

GG: My turn, I dare the whole Akatsuki to sing the sailor song.

Akatsuki: When we all come together

We know what to do

We all come together

Just to sing we love you

They finish singing and everyone claps.

GG: Now I dare Sasuke and Tobi to sing Barbie girl

Sasuke: (Sighs) You people are weird

I'm a Barbie girl

In the Barbie world

Life in plastic

Its fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination

Life is your creation

Tobi: Come on Barbie lets go party

Fridgesan: (Beats the crap outta Sasuke) God that was annoying!

GG: Now Sakura tell Sasuke you hate him and kick him in the nuts.

Sakura: No!

Fridgesan: I'll do it! I hate you! (Kicks Sasuke in the nuts)

Everyone laughs

GG: Um ok then, now I dare Cookie and The Bengal tiger cub to terrorize Sasuke for the rest of this chapter and the next.

Cookie: SWEET! Hey chicken ass head YOU SUCK! (Scratches Sasuke's face)

Sasuke: Why you little!…

Tiger Cub knocks Sasuke to the ground and scratches his face non stop

Cat: Wow, I never knew my new Cub had it in her…I need to name her actually. Hmmm

Oreo: OH I KNOW!…Jaffa

Cat: Jaffa?

Oreo: Yeah as in Jaffa cake.

Cat: Um ok then…I'll call her Jaffa.

Fridgesan: Well I'm afraid I must leave now…Later guys

Oreo: Goodbye Fridgesan…(Kisses Fridgesan)

Everyone: (Gasps)

Oreo: (Blushes deeply then passes out)

Fridgesan: What the hell was that all about?

Cat: Don't ask…See ya later Fridgesan, Naruto, Hinata, Hidan and….Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: yeah…hey Cat

Cat: What? (Snogs Cat)

Shikamaru: See ya

Cat: Yeah ok sure…(Passes out)

Cookie: Ew…

Tasha: MADNESS I SAY! Anyway keep the dares coming people, Cos you know we need them. Later guys!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Cat, Jaffa (Who's in my arms) Cookie, Oreo and Tasha enter the room with some darers.

Cookie: Hey Cockatoo head! (Lobs a water balloon at Sasuke's face)

Sasuke: YOU!…(Starts to run at Cookie but is stopped by Cat)

Cat: And what do you think YOUR! Doing?

Sasuke: trying to Kill your little rat!

Cat: RAT! Listen I suppose you are referring him as a rat cos he is a cat.

Sasuke: Yeah so!

Cat: WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL ME!

Sasuke: (Smirks) A R..A…T

Cat: (Lifts up Jaffa to Sasuke's face)

Jaffa: (Growls and flexes claws)

Sasuke: Oh…Sht!

Jaffa scratches the life outta of Sasuke.

Cat: Good girl! Now on to the dare…OMG! What the hell are you two doing?

Tasha: (Glomping all of the Akatsuki)

Oreo: Where is Fridgesan?

Cat: (Sighs) Did I not say last time he left for a mission?

Darers: WHAT!

GG: But my dares involve Fridgesan

EDS: Same here…

Cat: (Sighs and gets out her cell phone) Hold on a sec. Tasha, Oreo take over.

Oreo: YAY! Wait what should we do?

EDS: I wanna pet Jaffa…

GG: Yeah and Cookie, I wanna give them kitty cookies.

Cookie: Cookies? Yay! (Runs over)

Jaffa: (Is tangled up in torn up pieces of Sasuke's shirt) Meow…

Everyone: AWWW!

EDS: (Picks her up and pets her) She is so sweet.

GG: (hands over some cookies to them)

They eat them so cutely.

EDS/GG: AW!

Cat: Ok then…See ya (Hangs up) Well he is coming back. But ONLY for this chapter. He says he needs this mission done.

Darers: Ok!

Cat: Right…

GG: I dare Tobi to terrorize Sasuke for TEN chapters.

Sasuke: WHAT!

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! (Punches Sasuke in face then runs around room laughing)

GG: YAY! Well my dares have to wait until Fridgesan gets back with Naruto and Hinata.

Skye Sasuke: Well Sasuke I'm going to be here so people take it easy on you.

Sasuke: er thanks…

Skye Sasuke: And as a thank you gift to me…you must kiss me!

Sasuke: 0.0

Skye Sasuke kisses Sasuke in front of Sakura.

Sakura: WHY YOU LITTLE!…(Goes to punch her but is punched…by Fridgesan who appeared in the room with Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Hidan.)

Oreo: (Blushes then Swoons)

Fridgesan: God, I'm gone not even a chapter, and these two idiots think they own the place.

Cat: Sorry…Hi anyway.

Fridgesan: Yeah hi, come on I need to hurry up.

GG: Ok I dare Naruto and Sasuke to re-enact their fight scene but Naruto kicks Sasuke's ass!

Naruto: OK!

They act out the scene and Naruto wipes the floor with Sasuke.

Naruto: I win!

GG: Now Sakura must be locked in a room with a bunch of weapons and a very Violent Fridgesan.

Sakura: Um what…

Fridgesan drags Sakura into the room, and screams are her straight away. Screams of pain!

GG: Well that's it from me, I wanna pet Jaffa and Cookie some more. (She pets them)

EDS: Well I dare Sasuke to tell us of what he thinks of every darer.

Sasuke: THEY ALL SUCK!

All darers: WHAT! (Beat the hell outta him)

Fridgesan: (Drags Sakura who is beaten to a bloody pulp) Anything else.

EDS: Hey Fridgesan, did you know that I see Naruto as a little brother since the beginning?

Fridgesan: Really?…Well that's great, and from what I have seen of his new training so far he is really strong now, good work! (Hive five)

Oreo: I dare Hinata and Naruto to have a baby girl!

Everyone: 0.0

Naruto: We'll have to take care of that on the mission. When we get back Hinata will be pregnant.

Oreo: yay! Hey Fridgesan, how come you hate me?

Fridgesan: huh? I don't hate you…Infact I respect all Sasuke haters.

Oreo: Yay! Oh and I want Sakura and Gaara to have a baby boy.

Sakura: Ok then…(They head in closet, while Gaara grabs a gun)

Tasha: NO GAARA! Don't shoot yourself!

Gaara: I was going to shoot Sakura.

Tasha: Oh…well in that case be my guest.

Gaara: (Laughs evilly) ok then…

Oreo: Wait! I want my dare done! Here drink this then you only have to kiss and a baby appears. You take this too Naruto. (Hands it to both of them)

Gaara: (sighs) Fine…(he drags Sakura back out and kisses her then a baby boy appears) OMG My son has pink hair!

Everyone laughs, when the door bursts open!

Rosie: GAARA! You had a baby with SAKURA! (Beats the crap outta Sakura)

Cat: Hi Rosie…

Rosie: Hi! Now if you excuse me! Gaara and I need a little talk! (Drags him in closet)

Cat: Yeah…sure.

Angel: (Enters the room with Itachi) Hi sorry I'm late! I was busy with Itachi.

Itachi: (Winks at her then sits with the Akatsuki, who are talking, well looking freaked out by Tasha)

Angel: Now I dare Ino to go into a giant plastic bubble filled with killer bees.

Ino: NO! (Jaffa pushes her into the bubble)

Jaffa: (Giggles)

Ino: OMG! Get em off me! Get em off me! (Getting stung)

Angel: Hinata I want you to (Whispers in her ear)

Hinata: Um ok! (Uses her byukkugan and peeps through Naruto's clothes) oh (Blushes then faints)

Kiba: What just happened?

Angel: (Laughs innocently) Heat stroke. Now I dare Sasori to make Naruto into a puppet, only for this chapter.

Tasha: Yay! Now I can see Sasori use his art! (Grabs popcorn and watches carefully)

Sasori turns Naruto into a puppet.

Naruto: But I'm a real boy!

Sasori: Not anymore…(Smirks)

Angel: now Kisame eat these fish sticks…

Kisame: Is that supposed to be funny?

Angel: Mayyybe

Kisame: (Eats them)

Angel: (Gasps) CANNIBAL! (Whistles)

Davy Jones: Kisame Hoshigaki Do you fear death?

Kisame: No

Davy Jones: Well you should. (Him and his crew beat up Kisame) well back to the sea boys

They disappear

Cat: Dam! I didn't get his autograph!

Angel: Sasuke you must say to Orochimaru I have been a bad boy will you spank me.

Sasuke: Hell no!

Angel: Fine then Your nuts are coming off!

Sasuke: (Gulps) not again…Orochimaru I have been a bad boy…will you spank me?

Orochimaru: If I must…(Spanks Sasuke which is not the best sight to see)

Angel: now Pakkun must sing that pug song from men in black 2.

Pakkun: ok then…

And I'll learn to get along

So now your back

From outta space

I just walked in

Find you here

With that sad look upon your face

I should of changed that stupid lock

I should of made you leave your key,

If I known for just one second

You'd be back to bother me

And now your back from outta space.

Cat: You can stop now!

Pakkun: (Starts humming it)

Everyone: Pakkun!

Angel: Now I dare Sasuke to sing the rubber ducky song.

Sasuke: (Sighs and starts singing)

Then gets beaten up by everyone.

Tobi: Hey weasel-Chan!

Itachi: Tobi don't call me that!

Tobi: Why not Weasel-Chan?

Angel: (Punches Tobi)

Itachi: That's why…(Kisses Angel)

Angel: yay!

All of a sudden one hundred ninja smash through the door.

Ninja: EDS and Naruto your time has come!

EDS: Oh really? Come on Naruto lets beat the crap outta these losers!

Fridgesan: Hinata and I will join you!

They all run out and start fighting in the room next door.

Cat: I gotta see this. (Watches from outside of room)

They defeat all the ninja in ten minutes.

Cat: WOW! That was amazing!

Fridgesan: Wow I must go now! Nice fighting with ya EDS. Come on Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Hidan.

They all leave.

Oreo: (Gasps) No more Fridgesan! (Cries)

Cat: Its ok Oreo, he will be back later.

Cookie: I WANNA HUG! (Hugs Oreo)

Cat: (Picks up Jaffa, who falls asleep in arms) Well you have a busy day haven't you Jaffa?

She yawns in reply.

Cat: Well that's all we have time for…

Tobi: (Punches Sasuke in face) Tobi is a good boy!

Cat: Ok then…Well keep the dares coming! See ya later!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Ok people you may hate me after this chapter. So I will say this now PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! And this chapter is dedicated to my friend Tasha. Who is in a bad mood and ignoring me right now. But you know how life is sometimes. Anyway hopefully enjoy.**

Cat enters room, with Tasha, Oreo, Cookie and Jaffa. Only two darers today how sad.

Cat: Well guys…only two darers today, how lucky are you?

Everyone: Very!

Oreo: Ok our first darer is shkmaru15.

Shkmaru15: First I want to have Orochimaru's sword so I can Sasuke in half. The Tsunade can heal him.

Orochimaru: Knock yourself out! (Throws the sword)

Shkmaru15: Ok! (Slices Sasuke in half)

Tsunade: (Heals him) There…

Sasuke: Why do you people hate me?

Shkmaru15: Because you're a jerk! Now put this on! (puts Tsunade's death necklace on) now we will wait to see what happens next. But first I want Sasuke and Sakura to be stung by Shino's bees.

Shino: My pleasure…(Send a swarm of bees after them)

Sasuke/Sakura: AAAAHHHH! (They fall down the pit of death)

Oreo: Now its Skye Sasuke's turn.

Skye Sasuke: Alright I dare everyone to kiss who they have a crush on. Except the Akatsuki. (Runs straight over to Sasuke who has just come out of the pit, and snogs him)

Tasha: (Kisses the Akatsuki, except Konan)

Oreo: The guy I like isn't here (Cries)

Cat: (Shrugs and kisses rock lee)

Oreo: Er when…

Cat: What Rock Lee is cool

Cookie: (Kisses Jaffa)

Everyone: Aww!

Everyone kisses their pairings.

Skye Sasuke: I want the Sharingan Itachi! Hand it over!

Itachi: Er…they're not contact lenses…

Skye Sasuke: I don't care I want them!

Itachi: But you might go blind…

Skye Sasuke: So…It will be an experience. Now Gimmie!

Itachi: (transfer part of his Sharingan to Skye Sasuke)

Skye Sasuke: WOW! THIS IS AMAZING! I'm done by the way…

Cat: Well that was short wasn't it

Oreo: Sure was,

Tasha: (Silence)…

Cat: (Sighs) Your still ignoring me aren't you?

Tasha: (Silence)

Cat: Ok! I'll do your dares…(Sighs) LISTEN UP EVERYONE! No one is aloud to lay a finger on Sasuke for (Gulps) 30 chapters…

Everyone around the world: WHAT!

Sasuke: YES! (Takes off the necklace)

Cat: Oh and I'm not aloud to speak to anyone for 30 chapters except (Shivers) Deidara.

Tasha: And I dare Tobi to go on holiday for 5 chapters and only I and my brother Josh are aloud to have his number and speak with him.

Tobi fan girls: NOOOOO!

Tobi: TOBI ON VACATION! (Packs up and runs out!)

Oreo: Why Cat why?

Cat: (Silence)

Oreo: Cat!

Tasha: She's not aloud to speak to anyone is she?

Oreo: Wow 30 chapters without Cat…

Cookie: Cat?…Cat? (Sniffs) Cat talk to me! (Cries)

Jaffa: (Sniffs and cries)

Cat: (Waves and sits by Deidara) Hi…

Deidara: Hi…

Tasha: Well that's all we have time for today…Please don't be mad. Its only for fun, anyway keep the dares coming!

Oreo: I wanna Oreo!

Tasha: Here you go!

Oreo: yay!

Tasha: Wow, I'm gonna hate to see what Fridgesan has to say about all of this…See ya.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Oreo, Tasha, Cookie, and Jaffa (in Tasha's arms) walk into the room with some, ahem unhappy darers.

Oreo: THIS SUCKS!

GG: I WANNA HURT SASUKE!

Angel: We all do!

Sasuke: Thanks…

Angel: Shut up! (Kicks Sasuke in the nuts)

Sasuke: You just hit me…you broke the dare!

Angel: Technically it said not to lay a finger on you, but I used my foot, so Nyah! (Pokes out tongue)

Itachi: So smart, You found a loop hole! (Glomps Angel, then they have a make out session)

Sco23: Where's Cat?

Cookie: She is…busy. With um someone.

Fridgesan: (Bursts in with EDS while holding Cat tied up and gagged, frowning) Alright! Who made that dare! Cos this little madam! Wont tell me!

Oreo: (Blushes) That's cos she isn't aloud to talk to anyone except Deidara.

EDS: Those dares are a disgrace! We wont have it! Who made them?!

Everyone points to Tasha.

Tasha: um…Hi.

Fridgesan: You?…you made the dare about not hurting Sasuke?

Tasha: Mayyybe

Fridgesan: But you have a Fanfic about killing Sasuke!

Tasha: Yeah…Your point?

Fridgesan: wh…Why?

EDS: And how come you don't want Cat to speak?

Tasha: I thought it would be funny…Anyway we shall deal with this later now onto the dares.

Sco23: I dare Orochimaru and Sasuke to sing every time we touch in slow motion.

Sasuke: Say what?

Fridgesan: YOU'D BETTER DO IT! it's the only mode of torture we have for you right now!

Sasuke and Orochimaru starts singing and get booed after the first line.

Sco23: Now I dare Kiba to give the girls major wedgies!

Kiba: Cool! (Runs up to all the girls and gives them wedgies, they all scream in pain and pound him)

Oreo: Wow! That was great! Nice dare! Who's next?

Skye Sasuke: Yes! Sasuke you must be my boyfriend for the rest of your life.

Sasuke: 0.0 (She kisses him)

Skye Sasuke: Naruto you have to plant something in my back yard! Seeing as you like water plants.

Naruto: OK! (Plants stuff then runs back excitedly, but notices EDS upset in the corner) What's up?

EDS: Just feeling gloomy…

Naruto: No! Your like my brother and I wont have you being upset! Now I'll cheer you up! Hmmm (Tries all methods to cheer EDS up, and it seems to be working)

Skye Sasuke: Sakura…(Pushes Sakura off of the cliff) hehe! Shino I wanna squish your bugs!

Shino: What?…Why?

Skye Sasuke: Cos its fun…(Starts squishing the bugs as Shino puts them out) Now Neji I want your byukkugan so I can have Sharingan in one eye and byukkugan in the other.

Neji: Whatever…(Gives her some of the byukkugan)

Skye Sasuke: YAY! Oh and Deidara I want your camera thingy!

Deidara: No way un!

Skye Sasuke: Pweeeeeease! (Puppy dog eyes)

Deidara: (Growls and hands it over)

Skye Sasuke: Yay! Now Cat you must kiss Naruto, and Tasha must kiss Pervy sage.

Tasha: Jaraiya?…ok (Kisses Jaraiya)

Naruto: How am I supposed to kiss Cat? she's been gagged. (Sighs) I'll kiss her cheek. (Kisses her cheek then snogs Hinata)

Angel: Zetsu must eat Sakura!

Zetsu: OK! (Eats her but then spits her out) That's disgusting! You taste like an ugly hag! And look like one for that matter.

Sakura: (Growls)

Fridgesan: Wait! I just realised something (Beats the crap outta Sakura) No rule about that!

Angel: Kisame use this justu please…(hands him a piece of paper with a weird jutsu on it)

Kisame: um ok…(Uses the justu but it backfires and he gets turned into a goldfish) Dam!

Tasha: You look like Magicarp! Flop like him and talk like him.

Kisame: Grr! Magicarp carp Magicarp!

Everyone laughs.

Angel: Now Team Guy must sing everybody its kung fu fighting!

Guy: Come on Lee! The power of youth!

Lee: RIGHT!

They start singing and adding moves in with it.

Angel: Jaraiya must dress up like the baboon from lion king, and sing 'Asante sana squash banana'

Jaraiya: Strange people…(Dresses up and starts dancing around like an idiot until Tsunade gets annoyed with him and smacks him one)

Angel: (Gasps) Gaara dress up like a panda and act all cuddly for the rest of the chapter.

Gaara: 0.0 (Sighs and dresses up like a panda) hehe!

Everyone: Aww…

Angel: Kankuro run around shouting I'm batman!

Kankuro: Um ok sure…I'm batman! (Smashes into the wall)

Temari: How could you have fallen for that?

Kankuro: Eh shut your trap Temari!

Angel: Deidara must start hitting on every girl in the room with corny pick up lines

Deidara: Ok…(Walks up to the girls) Hey girls have you just farted? Cos your blowing me away.

Girls: 0.0 (Beats the crap outta him)

Alternative Angel: Hi ya'll I dare Pein to take out all of his usual piercing, and replace them with diamond flower piercing.

Pein: This is going to hurt…(He screams every time he takes one out then replaces them with flower diamonds)

Everyone laughs how girly he looks.

Gaara: That was a good dare…(Hugs Alternative Angel)

Alternative Angel: Ok then…Now I dare Kakashi and Jaraiya to burn all the Icha, Icha books.

Kakashi and Jaraiya burn them all with tears in their eyes.

Alternative Angel: Now I want a layer of Sasuke's flesh peeled off layer by layer after every chapter. And I'll use telekinesis so I'm not touching him. (Cuts off a bit now)

Sasuke: OW!

Fridgesan: Nice!

Alternative Angel: I wanna hear the Akatsuki's worst fear.

Pein: Tattoos

Konan: Bees…what they might attack my flower.

Hidan: Soap opera's I mean what the F..k!

Kakuzu: Banks…thieving b….ds

Kisame: Spiders…

Itachi: My mother and father doing it, right next door to my bedroom.

Deidara: my mum

Sasori: Termites

Zetsu: Flies…

Everyone: 0.0

Tasha: I'll ring Tobi to ask him…(Rings…but says its engaged) my brother must be talking to him.

Alternative Angel: Ok now I want Naruto to have a kid with the Kyuubi.

Naruto: WHAT! How am I supposed to do that?

Oreo: Here use this stuff again…Wait you didn't use it last time. With Hinata.

Naruto: Yes I did, but we lost the baby.

Everyone: -.-

Naruto: I cant kiss the Kyuubi.

Oreo: You can if you kiss your stomach.

Naruto: (Sighs and kisses his stomach and out pops a little fox boy)

Fox boy: Goo…

Everyone: Aww

Tasha takes the boy to the nursery.

GG: I want everyone to beat the hell outta Sakura.

Everyone: OK! (Beats her up then pushes her off the cliff into the pit of death)

GG: (brings her back and stuffs her in a room filled with Sakura haters)

Sakura: (Screams and runs out all beaten up)

GG: (Smashes her round the head with a 2 by 4) DIE!

Everyone: Wow!….

GG: (Eyes in flames sees everyone staring at her and she laughs) Well that's me done.

Fridgesan: Well that's everyone…now Tasha, is there a way you can shorten your dare?

Tasha: But where's the fun in that?

EDS: Poor Cat hasn't said a thing the whole chapter. Where's the fun in that?

Tasha: (Sighs) Fine I'll shorten the Sasuke and Cat dare to 10 chapters starting now! But seeing Cat is tied and gagged I want people to have fun with her like that.

Cat: (Frowns and growls through gag)

Tasha: So if there is anything you wish to do to her, do it now!

Jaffa: Meow…

Tasha: What's up Jaffa?

Jaffa: meow…(Rubs head on Tasha's leg)

Tasha: You want fun too? But your still too young.

Cookie: Please have ya seen what she can do? Not pretty.

Tasha: Well we'll see if we can get you two some dares as well.

Oreo: (Staring at Fridgesan)

Fridgesan: What?…(Sighs and hands her and Oreo)

Oreo: (Gasps and swoons) Yay! Keep the dares coming people! See ya!


	32. Chapter 32

Ok guys, I love you all and everything, I mean you lot are the best! But come on, I've got dares saying KILL Sasuke then saying not to, then more saying to Kill him. Its like very frustrating. I have to try and make it fair for everyone, and if you keep cancelling each others dares. I get the blame for it, it make me sad. Cos I no want you to dislike me. From now on, I ban anyone from saying you cant hurt anyone for so and so chapters. Skye Sasuke I will make it up to you somehow in this chapter. Please don't hate me.

So enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 32

Oreo, Jaffa (In Oreo's arms) Cookie, Tasha, Fridgesan (Who is holding Cat STILL tied up) enter the room with a bunch of darers.

Oreo: Alright guys! We are going to rock and roll today! Say it with me ROCK AND ROLL!

Fridgesan: What's up with you today?

Oreo: (Blushes) Nothing…

Cookie: hehehe!

Tasha: Well I…wait! I just remembered MY BOYS! Where are they?

Deidara: Er…we're right here…

Tasha: BOYS! Quick! What do you think of this picture I drew? (Shows them a yaoi picture of Deidara and Sasori)

Deidara/Sasori: 0.0

Tasha: I knew you would love it, but I need some more advice on art.

Sasori: Alright…(Goes into deep discussion)

Fridgesan: Alright today we have…EDS, GG, Skye Sasuke, Angel, Alternative Angel, and shkmaru15. Who's first?

GG: Angel here you can have a cookie, saying that ANGEL IS AN AMAZING PERSON!

Angel: Wow thanks…

GG: Don't mention it, Now Sasuke! (Kicks him in a closet with fan girls) you must stay in there for at least five minutes,

Sasuke: AAHH! Get me out of here!

fan girls: SASUKE!!

GG: Now I dare Sakura and Orochimaru to make out in the closet.

Everyone: EWWW!

They are both pushed into the closet, and smooching his heard.

GG: Well that was disturbing. Oh and I want Cat to be able to speak again.

Skye Sasuke: Yeah same here!

Cat: .

Fridgesan: (Sighs) Ok then…(Removes gag)

Cat: (Silence)

Fridgesan: You can talk now.

Cat: Yeah but…I don't wanna.

Fridgesan: Why?

Cat: Its actually fun trying to see how long you can stay silent for.

Oreo: Yeah but everyone misses ya voice.

Cat: (Blushes) Really?… YAY! Oh wait I need the phone, carry on without me…(Uses cell phone to ring someone)

Naruto: Hi EDS! Whatcha doing?

EDS: Nothing much, just came by for a visit.

Naruto: Wow! Oh hey I was wondering do you have a girlfriend?

Angel: Yeah…Do you?

EDS: (Blushes) Er…what?

Naruto: Do you have a girlfriend?

Everyone crowds round.

EDS: (Blushing like mad) Um….Don't we have dares to do?

Oreo: Good point! Now who's next?

Skye Sasuke: I dare all the girls to glomp Choji.

Girls: (Shrugs and glomps a blushing Choji)

Skye Sasuke: And the guys except Sasuke must glomp Konan.

Konan: Touch me…and your all dead!

They glomp her anyway.

Konan: GET OFF OF ME!!

Skye Sasuke: Well unfortunately for me that's it.

Cat: (Pauses phone call) Hmm (Grabs Sasuke out of closet) Sasuke you must (Whispers something in his ear)

Sasuke: (Sighs) Must I?

Cat: Yes…(Pushes him towards Skye Sasuke then continues phone call)

Sasuke: (Sighs) Skye Sasuke…will you have…um….(Whispers in ear)

Skye Sasuke: (Blushes like crazy) HELL YES! (Runs in closet where interesting sounds are heard, don't bother them for a while)

Fridgesan: Hehe! (Is about to sneak in there with crowbar)

Cat: (Stops him) Not now…let Skye Sasuke have this moment.

Oreo: Ok then…So moving on to Angel!

Angel: Thanks…Oh and Oreo, here (Hands over a Giant Oreo in the shape of Fridgesan)

Oreo: YAY!

Angel: Now, I want to hear the Akatsuki members favourite person in the room. Starting with Itachi.

Itachi: You obviously (Snogs her)

Sasori: Tasha…

Deidara: Tasha…

Kisame: um…Itachi

Hidan: Kakuzu

Kakuzu: (Sighs) Hidan.

Pein: Konan.

Konan: Pein.

Tasha: Tobi's would be GG.

Angel: Now I wanna hear Kakashi's top 5

Kakashi: Well, Naruto, Guy, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jaraiya.

Angel: Ok strange, now I wanna hear Cats top 10.

Cat: (Talking on phone) Huh? Oh ok, Um Tasha, Cookie, Jaffa, Fridgesan, Oreo, Lee, Naruto, Itachi, Deidara, All darers.

Tasha: What about the Akatsuki?

Cat: I think they know I love them. (Continues phone call)

Angel: Now everyone use this justu that will show us what we look like in the opposite gender.

Everyone uses the justu, and everyone looks really weird, except for Sasuke Sakura and Deidara who look the same. Haku would of too but he went out on a date with ahem…Zabuza.

Angel: Now Itachi, what's our song?

Itachi: Hmm…I'm not sure.

Angel: how about…Better than me?

Itachi: Better than…That's a good one, yeah I like that one.

Angel: (Squeals) We have a song! YAY! Now Shino cover Sakura in your poisonous bugs please.

Shino: Ok…(Sends his bugs on Sakura)

Sakura: (Screams) GET THEM OFF ME!

Angel: Not a chance…Hey Cat who are you talking to?

Cat: Huh? Oh its…never mind…yeah I'll talk to ya later bye. (Hangs up) So what's next?

Angel: Can I adopt the Fox kid?

Cat: Fox kid?…Oh sure, yeah ok.

Angel: Yay! I shall name him Kitsune but call him Kit for short. And Itachi and I can raise him together.

Itachi: 0.0 ok…

Angel: Yeah…that reminds me, what are your feelings to our relationship?

Itachi: Well…lets just leave it at this…(Makes out)

Cat: Yeah, that's pretty much sums it all up. Well who's next?

Alternative Angel: My turn! Ok guys (Bends down to Cookie and Jaffa) Go in the closet and scratch Sasuke's eyes out.

Cookie: Boo yah!

Jaffa: Meow!

Runs in closet and screams are heard.

Sasuke: GET THE HELL OUT! (Kicks the two out)

Cat: Oh no! he did not just kick my babies. Its ok you two. You can have kitty cookies.

Cookie: YAY!

Jaffa: Meow…

Naruto: Can you tell me now?

EDS: No…

Angel: How about now?

EDS: No…

Naruto/Angel: Pweeeeeease.

EDS: -.- (Sighs) Fine, well its not anyone in this room

Naruto: Yes!

Fridgesan: He didn't say anything.

Angel: But he gave us a clue, now we're closer to knowing.

Fridgesan: (Looks at EDS who shrugs)

Tasha: Hey! Keep the dares going!

Cat: Oh yeah…Alternative Angel what's next?

Alternative Angel: I dare Fridgesan and EDS to tickle Cat.

Cat: -.- (Growls and storms over to Tasha) Ok I know you told everyone that's my weakness! Because everyone keeps using it against me! So you told them DIDN'T YOU!

Tasha: Um…Cat I didn't tell them.

Cat: -.- oh…never mind then…I'll just be outside (Runs for it but is caught…again)

Fridgesan: don't struggle, or you'll only make it worse for yourself. (He and EDS tickle her)

Cat: (Laughs and breaks out of their grip) No leave me alone!

EDS: it's a dare, you have to do it!

Cat: No I don't,

Fridgesan: Yes you do

Cat: No I don't!

Everyone: Yes you do!

Cat: (Growls) FINE! (Sits down) Go ahead…(They tickle her again)

Alternative Angel: After that give her some laughing gas,

Cat: (Laughs) Why cos this wasn't enough?

Tasha: (Sighs) Poor Cat…Now Sasori what do you think this means? (Shows him another yaoi picture)

Sasori: I don't even want to know…

Alternative Angel: Ok now Akatsuki You must face your fears!

Itachi: But my parents are dead…

Alternative Angel: (Sighs) Fine your let off.

Angel: YAY! (Snogs him)

Shino brings out termites for Sasori.

Sasori: (Screams) No they're gonna eat me! (Runs around screaming)

Hidan: (Forced to watch soap opera's and starts crying) This is just too much torture! Why doesn't he get the bloody girl? WHY?

Kakuzu: (Comes back from the bank)

Oreo: Well?

Kakuzu: Yeah I killed them…

Everyone: (Sighs)

Deidara: (Phones mother) AHH! I'm sorry mum! Please don't hurt me!…yeah but you managed to hurt me on the phone before…I'm sorry!

Shino gets out spiders for Kisame. And flies for Zetsu. And bees for Konan.

Kisame: AHHHHHHH!

Zetsu: They're coming towards me! They're coming towards me! AAAH!

Konan: QUICK! SOMEONE PROTECT MY FLOWER!

Pein: No! No! I don't wanna tattoo! (Oreo starts making a tattoo of Konan on his arm) Actually that's quite nice.

Cat: (Stops being tickled) Mean people…you can let go now…(forced to breathe laughing gas) what the hell? (Starts laughing)

Fridgesan: Well that was fun, what's next?

Alternative Angel (gives Fridgesan some alcohol and he gets drunk) Now you must go into closet, along with Sakura, and lets just take Skye Sasuke out of here and put torture devices in there as well. ENJOY! (Slams door shut while everyone listens through door)

Fridgesan: (Hic) WAIT a MINUTE! (Hic) I knOW YOU! (Beats the crap outta them with whatever he can pick up which happens to be all the torture devices)

Shkamru15: Ok now its my turn, once Sasuke gets out of there, he must cut off his hand then push Sakura in the pit of death. But for now Deidara sculpt me a bust while Sasori can give me a puppet show.

Deidara: Well Tasha, now you can see what art is…(He starts sculpting while Sasori is giving shkmaru15 a puppet show, which is about beating the crap outta Sakura and Orochimaru)

Cat: (Laughing hysterically) I cant stop!

Sasuke and Sakura ran out of the room all cut up. Sasuke then does shkmaru15's dare without any arguing. Then pushes Sakura in the pit of death. Skye Sasuke sew his hand back on with Kakuzu's technique, and goes in the closet next to the one Fridgesan is still in. for a lot of romance.

Deidara: I'm finished!

It's a bust of shkmaru15 with a crown on.

Everyone: WOW!

Oreo: Well seeing that Cat is unable to talk at the moment, I guess I should say keep the dares coming and We love you all SEE YA!

**Sorry once again to everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Love ya!**


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry people, but Fridgesan will not be in the story for 12 chapters. Sad I know, we shall miss him in that amount of time. But be strong! WE WILL PULL THROUGH! Anyway enjoy…

Chapter 33

Cat, Cookie, Jaffa, Oreo and Tasha enter the room with darers.

Cat: hi people! Oh wait a sec (Walks over to Sasuke and punches him in the face)

Sasuke: What the hell was that for?

Cat: Being born! Now before we get started I will just like to say (Screams and kicks Sasuke in the face) I can't do this no more. (Storms out)

Oreo: (Sighs) …on to the dares,

GG: What about Cat?…

Cookie: She'll be ok, just best to leave her, now what's your dare toots?

Tasha: Cookie! You were warned about saying that…

Cookie: Fine…(Puts a dunce hat on and sits in the corner)

Tasha: What's up Oreo?

Oreo: I'm in a mood with me mother at the moment, so me not happy.

Tasha: Well you should cheer up after the dares.

Oreo: Oh I dare Gaara and Sakura to show us their baby.

Gaara: You mean my pink haired son. Here (Shows a pink haired baby)

Everyone laughed then awwwed

Oreo: Now everyone say their top 5 favourite in the room. Mine are:

Fridgesan

Cat

Cookie

Jaffa

Tasha

Everyone says theirs which leads to some disagreements.

Tasha: Well that was interesting…Next darer ITS YOUR TURN!

Everyone: 0.0

Tasha: What…

GG: Well I dare Sasuke to be trapped in a room where nothing but Toybox music is playing. And Sakura to be trapped in a room with lots of Naruto saying believe it!

Sasuke: No way! Stuff that!

Sakura: Yeah!

Tasha: Oh by the way, Cat taught Jaffa a new technique, show em Jaffa.

Jaffa: Meow…(puts her paws together, and transform into a huge savage Bengal tiger)

Sasuke: Where the hell did she teach her that?!

Tasha: Wanna see what else she learned?

Sasuke/Sakura: No (Ran into their rooms)

Sasuke: OH GOD!

Sakura: Shut the hell up!

(20 minutes later)

(Sasuke and Sakura ran out of their rooms)

GG: Ok now I dare myself to be a Sasuke fan girl!

Everyone: 0.0

GG: What?…Only to annoy him!

Everyone: Oh…

GG: Wow Sasuke you're the best! Can I touch your hair? (Yanks at his hair)

Sasuke: Oh god help me!

Naruto: What is she like?

EDS: Why?

Naruto: I wanna know, now tell me!

EDS: No…

Angel: Please

EDS: No

Naruto: Please

EDS: Naruto, Angel…Stop asking me about my girlfriend please.

Naruto/Angel: But we wanna know please…(EDS phone goes off)

EDS: (Answers it) Hello…Oh hi how are you?

Naruto: Is that your girlfriend? (EDS shushes him) It is isn't it! I wanna talk to her!

Angel: So do I!

EDS: Yeah ok I gotta go, yeah I love you too. Bye (Hangs up)

Naruto/Angel: (Devilish smirks)

EDS: Heh…Um wrong number…

Angel: How dumb do you think we are!

EDS: Can we talk about this later?…Oh Guy tell us your training schedule.

Guy: Alright (Explains a five hour course)

EDS: Great, Sasuke you must do that course.

Sasuke: WHAT!

Guy: Yeah come on Sasuke! (He and Lee run off with Sasuke being dragged by both of them)

Tasha: Nice dare EDS…Now who's next?

Attck Inuzuka: I dare Fridgesan from now on to be dropped in a spike filled pit when ever he insults a girl.

Tasha: Ok, I'm sure Cat will tell him that when he returns, Next!

Alternative Angel: Hey Sasuke didn't get a piece of flesh ripped off, so that means he gets two pieces this time! Also I dare Kakuzu to spend all his money on baby supplies for their new baby.

Kakuzu: MY MONEY!

Hidan: Yes your money…

Kakuzu: I hate you all! (Goes out shopping with Hidan and the baby)

Alternative Angel: I dare Sasuke when he gets back to wear the same clothes as Lee. And I dare Cookie and Jaffa to sing Who let the dogs out to, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru and Pakkun.

Cookie: Ok…Hit it!

Who let the dogs out!

Jaffa: Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!

Cookie: Who let the dogs out!

Jaffa: Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!

(They sing the whole song with Kakashi's, Kiba's, Akamaru's and Pakkun's face like -.-)

Alternative Angel: Now I dare Kisame to tell the Itachi fan girls back off he's mine.

Kisame: Gladly…I mean…Ok (Heads in a room filled with Itachi fan girls) OI! BACK OFF HE'S MINE!

Everyone laughs.

Tasha: We all knew it Kisame, anyway who's next?

Sco23: I dare all the girls to wear baby clothes.

Girls: Ok…(They all dress up in baby clothes, while the guys all snicker)

Sco23: Now Itachi, I dare you to Tickle torture them for the rest of the chapter.

Girls: WHAT! NOT AGAIN!

Itachi: Whatever…(He tickle tortures all the girls, who are laughing like crazy)

Tasha: So evil…If Cat was here she would so go HA HA! (Sasuke comes in all tired, but then is welcomed by two layers of flesh being ripped off)

Sasuke: OW!

Skye Sasuke: Cool, Now Naruto.

Naruto: Ya!

Skye Sasuke: Why do you love Sakura?

Naruto: WHAT! Are you insane? I would never love anything as ugly as that!

Skye Sasuke: Ok…Sasuke why do you love me?

Sasuke: Cos you're the most beautiful person I have ever met.

Skye Sasuke: Good answer…(Snogs Sasuke) now Sakura (Pulls her out of the Tickle torture)

Sakura: Thank you…

Skye Sasuke: GET IN THERE (Pushes her in the pit of death) Deidara I dare you to take this squeaky kunai, and start shouting random things at people.

Tasha: Yep, he should know all about randomness from me and Cat.

Deidara: (Takes the squeaky kunai) AAAHHHH! YOU STOLE MY HAT! (Runs around screaming)

Tasha: (Joins him)

Skye Sasuke: (Pushes Konan in the closet with Jaraiya) Have fun…Now Angel, Kiss Lee and Shikamaru.

Angel: What! But I love Itachi.

Skye Sasuke: He wont mind, now go on.

Angel: (Sighs and kisses Lee, then Shikamaru)

(Cat Bursts in)

Cat: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SHIKAMARU?!

Shikamaru: Er…it was a dare, nice to have you back by the way.

Cat: (Growls) Why I outta!…

Skye Sasuke: Cat I dare you to kiss Itachi.

Cat/Angel: what!

Cat: (Sighs) Fine whatever…(Kisses Itachi then pushes his lips on Angel's)

Skye Sasuke: Tasha kiss Hidan when he gets back.

Tasha: Ok…(Still running around)

Cookie: Well that's Tasha not speaking at the moment, and Oreo still looks down. So its up to me! Who's next?

Cat: Oh yeah…that was a keeper.

Cookie: Oh yeah I forgot you were back.

Cat: (Sighs) Angel your up!

Angel: What's up with you?

Cat: Nothing…

Kiki: (Pats Cat's head) Its ok, Don't be sad, here have a chocolate mouse (Hands over a chocolate mouse)

Cat: Er…Thanks Kiki.

Kiki: (Giggles)

Angel: Ok everyone who are ya secret crushes?

Itachi: Angel

Kiba: Angel

Choji: Angel

Kakashi: Angel

Shikamaru: Cat

Shino: Hinata

Naruto: Hinata

Lee: Kiki

Kiki: Huh? I've only been in here once

Lee: And you have stolen my heart. (Tears in eyes)

Kiki: (Blushes) Really! YAY!

Deidara: Tasha

Sasori: Tasha

Oreo: Fridgesan

Cat: You go out with him…

Oreo: Your point?

Tasha: Axel from Kingdom Hearts…(Sasori and Deidara faint)

Cat: I don't have one…

GG: Tobi!

Skye Sasuke: Sasuke!

EDS: (Blushes) My girlfriend…

Naruto: Who is it?

Everyone else says theirs

Angel: Now I…(Gasps) KAKASHI! JARAIYA! STOP LOOKING UP GG'S SKIRT! (Beats the crap outta them)

Itachi: That's my girl…

Angel: (Sighs) Now that's sorted, I dare Lee to give Sakura a lap dance.

Lee: Huh?…But I like…

Kiki: Its ok, me no mind.

Lee: Ok…(Gives her a lap dance and Sakura enjoys it)

Sakura: Wow Lee (Goes to kiss him, but is knocked out by Kiki's foot)

Kiki: NOT THAT CLOSE SISTER! Kiki no happy!

Lee: (Panics then kisses Kiki)

Kiki: wow…(Swoons)

Angel: Now I dare Gaara to run around and try to get as many willing not threatened hugs you can before the end of the chapter, and maybe you'll win a special prize.

Gaara: What's the prize?

Angel: You'll have to see.

Gaara: (Goes round hugging everyone)

Itachi: Angel look Kit sounds like he trying to speak.

Kit: f…f…

Angel: Yes…

Kit: F..k!

Angel/Itachi: WHAT?

Hidan and Kakuzu return.

Hidan: Hi everyone what's up…(Get beaten up!)

Angel: YOU RAT! YOU TAUGHT KIT A BAD WORD DIDN'T YOU!

Hidan: Maybe not on purpose but…

Angel: THAT'S IT! (Beats him up again)

After she is finished Hidan AND Itachi are so scared they hide in the corner in the featal position.

Angel: Now I wanna hear some of the characters best drunk stories. I'll go first. It was actually when I went out with Itachi that one time. We got sooo drunk that we git married.

Everyone laughs.

Lee: Well I kinda have a lot of drunk stories, but I'll just tell them all (5 hours later of non-stop talking about Lee drunk stories) and that's the most embarrassing drunk day for me.

Kiki: (Hysterical laughing)

Narutofan221: Ok I dare Sai to paint me a pet wolf that will listen to only what I say.

Sai: Ok…(paints a wolf)

Cookie/Jaffa: (Screech and hide on Cat's shoulders)

Narutofan221: Now my lovely new pet, MAUL SASUKE AND SAKURA!

Wolf: (Barks and growls then mauls Sasuke and Sakura)

Narutofan221: Good job! (Throws a treat to the wolf) Now Sasori can ya teach me to use the puppets?

Sasori: I guess so…(Teaches about puppets)

Narutofan221: Great! (Attacks Sakura with the puppets)

Cat: Sweet…What's next?

Shkamaru15: Ok I dare, Naruto to take Hinata into the closet to…well you know?

Naruto: Sure do! This isn't over EDS! (Takes Hinata in closet)

Shkmaru15: Now I dare Jaraiya to summon the most disgusting toad there is.

Jaraiya: Hmmm…Ok (Summons a really disgusting smelly toad)

Shkmaru15: Now order it to make out with Sakura.

Sakura: SAY WHAT? (It kisses Sakura) AHHHH!

Shkmaru15: Now Deidara, for making such a good bust of me, you can choose a person to be your slave for the rest of this chapter, and half of the next.

Deidara: Really?…Hmm ok Hey Sasori get me a soda!

Sasori: I cant we're locked in remember?

Deidara: Oh yeah…Well massage my feet then.

Sasori: (Growls and sighs and starts massaging)

Kiki: MY TURN! Sasuke I dare you to put on this Tutu!

Sasuke: Er no…

Kiki: Why not?

Sasuke: Cos I don't have to listen to a little freaky monkey girl who looks live five!

Kiki: (Begins to cry) Pwease?

Sasuke: get lost!

EDS: Don't be so mean! (Forces Sasuke to wear the Tutu)

Kiki: YAY! Thanks EDS! You're my new friend now! Here have a chocolate mouse (Hands one over to EDS) Now Sasuke dance the Caramelldansen with me.

Caramelldansen starts playing and everyone starts dancing.

Tobi: (Walks in) Hey everybody Tobi is…huh?

Everyone is dancing

GG: (Gasps) Tobi (Glomps him and they start dancing)

Cat: Well everybody that's all we have time for. Keep the dares coming. Oh by the way guys I have bad news, the reason I've been down is that…I'm going on vacation, and I wont be back to update for a while.

Everyone: (Gasps)

Cat: But I'll try and update if I can find a computer over there, so still send dares. Wait Oreo where are you going?

Oreo: With Fridgesan…See ya (She leaves)

Cat: Ok…

Tasha: Well that's her gone for a while…

Cat: Well until Fridgesan comes back. Anyway see ya!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Cat bursts through door with Cookie, Jaffa, and Selphie. (Cheetah)

Cat: I'M BACK PEOPLE! And may I say that was the most crapiest holiday ever! For one it was raining most of the time, second…

Cookie: Er Cat…

Cat: It was freezing and thirdly…

Cookie: Cat!

Cat: What?

Selphie: Wrong room.

Cat: What…(Looks around a senior citizens bingo room) how the hell did we end up here?

Selphie: Well maybe when you torpedoed off the boat to this random building.

Cat: That boat was the most terrifying thing ever…

Cookie: Really we wouldn't of guessed from the way you clung onto the captain nearly the entire time.

Cat: yeah well…shut up!

Selphie: I think we'd better leave.

Old man: Bongo!

Old man 2: Its bingo!

Old man: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME WOMEN!

Cat: Yeah good idea…(They vanish)

Meanwhile, EDS bursts in to the room.

EDS: HELP!

EDS is being chased by lots of fan girls, and is backed into the corner of the room. With the fan girls advancing on him slowly, when all of a sudden. A green haired ninja girl stands in front of the girls.

Girl: STOP!

fan girls: No!

The girl appears behind the crowd of fan girls and knocks them all unconscious.

EDS: (Chuckles) Not bad, but not good to beat my speed Kara-Chan

Kara: Conner-kun! (Glomps him)

They start making out while everyone's faces are like -.-

Tasha: Do they realise we're here?

Kiki: Me don't think so….

Taylor: Well I guess we should start.

Tasha: Strange…Cat said she was going to be back by now.

Taylor: She must of got lost.

GG: Can I start now?

Tasha: Sure…

GG: Ok, now everyone must beat up SASUKE AND SAKURA!

Everyone evil glared Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura: Oh

Sasuke: Crap

Everyone beats them up.

GG: Now I dare Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Neji, Gaara, Orochimaru, and Sasuke to sing Wakka Lakka

They all shrug and start singing. When they start singing GG starts beating up Sasuke before he even starts.

Skye Sasuke: Now for my dares, Kakuzu I dare you to play me a game of Go fish.

They start playing…. ten minutes later.

Kakuzu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! 300.00 DOLLARS! ALL GONE!

Skye Sasuke: Yay me! Now I dare Sakura to go in the closet with Naruto.

Naruto: Why don't you just kill me?

They both go into the closet….two minutes later Sakura comes flying out of the closet.

Naruto: touch me again, you'll be going further!

Skye Sasuke: (Pushes Itachi in the pit of death) There you go!

Angel: (Gasps dramatically) ITACHI! (Dives in after him)

Skye Sasuke: Now Naruto glomp Konan.

Naruto: uh oh…

Konan: Come near me and you will die.

Naruto: (Uses a clone to sneak up behind her and GLOMPS her)

Konan: THAT'S IT! (Chases Naruto around the room)

Skye Sasuke: (Glomps Sasuke) I'm happy.

Tasha: Great now Taylor if you wouldn't mind taking over, I wish to see my boys. (Glomps Deidara and Sasori)

Taylor: Er…Ok, now then who's

Door bursts open with music blaring. Cookie, Cat, Jaffa, and Selphie come in wearing punk outfits.

Cookie/Cat:

_Your so hot!_

_Teasing me!_

_So your blue_

_But I can't take a chance on a chick like you._

_That's something I couldn't do_

Everyone: 0.0

Cat/Cookie:

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think its funny_

_Does your mother know that your out._

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that your out!_

Taylor: What's wrong with them?

Selphie: Well you see, we got lost on the way here, and so we went to get a drink. Cat got a wee bit drunk. And well there you go.

Tasha: (Sighs) Cat, I told you not to drink. I'll keep her quiet while the dares continue.

Narutofan221: I'm naming my wolf killer. And I want Hidan to tell me how to be immortal.

Hidan: Well, the trick is…(Half and hour later) got it?

Narutofan221: Yep! (Uses a puppet to poison Sasuke and Sakura) oh Tsunade, is it true that you spy on Jaraiya

Tsunade: How did you know? (Killer mauls her)

Taylor: Nice…Now er, Alternative Angel your turn.

Alternative Angel: I just wanna do this…(Beats the crap outta Sasuke and Sakura) now I dare you two to do the Akatsuki arts.

Sasuke and Sakura attempt it, but fail miserably.

Akatsuki: YOU SUCK! (They beat the crap outta them)

Alternative Angel: Now I want Kyuubi to come out and be my best friend.

Naruto: Er…how is…(The Kyuubi comes out)

Kyuubi: Well this is new…who wants to be my friend?

Alternative Angel: I DO! (They hug) now I dare Orochimaru to hit on Cat.

Orochimaru: Is that such a good idea, I mean she's drunk.

Tasha: So, it would be funny, now go on.

Orochimaru: (Sighs) Hey cutie, your looking pretty good tonight.

Cat: (laughs) Yeah I do, but you don't so (Punches his face in) Get lost!

Taylor: Good one Cat (High fives)

Everyone laughs

Alternative Angel: Now Hidan sing the barney song with Tobi

Hidan: (Sighs) Weirdo's

Hidan/Tobi:

I love you

You love me

We are a…

Kiki: (Screams) NOT BARNEY! (Grabs a huge hammer and starts to chase Hidan and Tobi with it)

Alternative Angel: Kiki wait! (She whispers something to Kiki)

Kiki: Me got it! Now Sasuke and Sakura, Me wanna know how you feel about Fridgesan.

Sakura: I hate him…

Sasuke: I swear he's a freak.

Alternative Angel: Yes! Got that recorded.

Kiki: Yay! Me wants to be Your friend!

Alternative Angel: Um ok…

Kiki: Yay! Infact me dares everyone to be my friend!

Everyone: um…ok

Kiki: YAY! ME HAS FRIENDS!

Angel: Ok now, I dare Tobi to run around with a condom asking people what it is for.

Tobi: Ok Tobi is a good boy!

Angel: Oh that reminds me (Puts a shock collar on Tobi) there!

Taylor: Aw, that's mean, but who's complaining.

Tobi: Angel, what's this for?

Angel: How dare you ask me such a thing! GO AWAY!

Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy (He gets shocked) AH! (Runs around) Tobi is a good boy (Shock) Tobi is a good boy (Shock)

Taylor: Well this is fun!

Angel: Now Sasuke and Sakura, I dare you to dance the funky chicken off the cliff into the pit of death.

They do it and fall into the cliff, but not before Taylor throwing an egg at them both.

Itachi: Hey Angel, look Kit is walking.

Angel: (Gasps) Aww.

Everyone: Aww. (The baby walks over to Kisame and whacks him with a hammer)

Kisame: nice…(Passes out)

Hawkgirl90: Hi, I'm new here.

Tasha: Welcome, hope you have fun. (Talks to Deidara and Sasori)

Hawkgirl90: I dare Kakashi to rip up all his books and Sasuke can burn them.

Kakashi: (Cries as he rips up the books, then Sasuke who has just come from the pit, burns them)

Shkmaru15: I wanna hear everyone's 5 least favourite people in the room. Mine are

Sasuke

Sakura

Kiba

Tsunade

Hidan

Taylor: Nice group, but I don't think we have time for everyone to do theirs. So we'll have to skip that one. In return you can beat up those people you don't like.

Shkmaru15: YAY! (Beats them all up) now I dare Orochimaru to summon his most poisonous snakes at the bottom of the pit of death.

He summons them.

Shkmaru15: Oops (Pushes Sasuke in the pit)

Sakura: You did that on purpose!

Shkmaru15: Yeah so is this! (Pushes Sakura into the pit)

EDS: Naruto this is Kara

Kara: Hello

Naruto: Hi

Kara: I hear that you and EDS are like brothers. I hope I can be apart of that.

Naruto: SURE! Now I have a sister! YES!

EDS: Ok I wanna hear everyone's favourite justu! Mine are all the dragon justu!

Kara: Mine is the snake thing Anko does with her sleeves.

Angel: Mine are, Water style: Sirens call to a watery grave, and Fire style Phoenix inferno.

Everyone says their favourites.

EDS: Also Sasuke, you must do the training again, but this time with weights that weigh 100 pounds on each arms, legs, and stomach.

Kiki: WOW! EDS YOU'RE THE BEST! Me wanna run to see if he do it! (Sticks all weights on Sasuke) lets go Sasuke!

Kiki, Lee, Guy and Sasuke run.

Taylor: Hey Cat, who is this new cheetah of yours anyway?

Selphie: I'm Selphie, I'm not new, I just haven't been summoned in a very long time. Plus I got an injury from my last mission so I had to stay away for a while. I should be here more often, to help Jaffa and Cookie.

Cat: (Laughs like a crazy person) I love you all, especially you…Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Really?

Taylor: Oh no! here we go again.

Cat and Shikamaru make out.

Tasha: There they go again. (Sighs) Well people keep the dares coming!

Taylor: Yeah, make them nice evil ones too! Oh and Gaara! (Makes out with Gaara)

Tasha: (Shrugs) Why not (Makes out with Deidara, then Sasori)

Everyone makes out with their pairs.

Bye, Bye people!


	35. Chapter 35

**Wow guys! 200 reviews! I LOVE YOU! You are the best! I'm glad you enjoy the story! It inspires me to keep going! That reminds me, I wonder what chapter I should stop at.**

**Oh and this is a celebration chapter, Me and Tasha have known each other for 11 years. TRUE FRIENDSHIP I TELL YOU! Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 35

Cat and her cats enter room…but everyone is already in there. Crowded round something.

Cat: Hey guys what's…

Everyone: (Turns) Ssssh!

Cat: 0.0 (Whispers) What are you doing?

They all move so Cat can see Fridgesan and Oreo with twins. (The twins are Takara and Taro, they are both aged one. Takara a girl, Taro a boy)

Cat: (Gasps) Aww…Well Fridgesan you sure was busy when you went away.

Fridgesan: (Blush) shut up.

Cat: (Giggles) Anyway who have we got today?

Hidan'sgirl247: Ahem!

Cat: Oh hi…er what's wrong?

Hidan'sgirl247: You didn't do my dare!

Cat: 0.0 oh…yeah. Well do them now.

Hidan'sgirl247: Ok, I dare Hidan and Kakuzu to go on a cursing rant.

Hidan: Oh yes! Oi Kakuzu! F..K OFF!

Kakuzu: F..K YOURSELF!

(More swearing words but are cut out because we have babies in the room)

Hidan'sGirl247: Now I dare Kakuzu and Hidan to have twins.

Hidan: (Sighs) Here we go again…(Drags Kakuzu into closet)

Hidan'sGirl247: and lastly I dare the Hokage to do the Caramelldansen.

Kiki: ME LIKE THIS PERSON!

Tsunade: Which one?

Tasha: You! Although it would be amazing if…

Cat: (Gasps) Hold that thought Tasha! (Runs out of room with Selphie following)

Cookie: Oh yeah leave me and Jaffa why don't ya!

Oreo: So who's next?

Taylor: I am!

Oreo: Oh I see you're here then!

Taylor: Obviously!

(They start arguing)

Tasha: Um Fridgesan…you might wanna stop this.

Fridgesan: What? Why do I have to?

Tasha: Um cos isn't she your girlfriend?

Fridgesan: (Sighs) Oreo, stop it.

Oreo: Ok…

Taylor: Your lucky Oreo, now I dare Gaara to admit who he loves.

Gaara: Who I love?…(Blushes and sighs) Does this answer your question (Kisses Taylor)

Taylor: (Blushes) Yeah it does…(Passes out)

Tasha: Strange…Now then (Puffs her pipe) Who shall go next?

Kiki: You have a pipe?

Tasha: Oh yes…

Kiki: WOW!

Cat bursts in with the Fourth Hokage (Fan girls scream)

Fourth Hokage: Ok, I did say I would come After! I finished with my…

Cat: Yeah but, I couldn't wait to see you do the Caramelldansen!

Fourth Hokage: That's what I'm doing? (Sighs) Fine, (Him and Tsunade do the Caramelldansen)

All fan girls scream.

Taylor wakes up.

Cat: What happened to you?

Taylor: My dream came true.

Cat: ok…Did you have anymore dares?

Taylor: Yeah, I dare you admit who you love.

Cat: Who I love? Um well…apart from the huge fan girl love I have for my favourite characters (See profile list) I would have to say…I'll never say Mwah hahaha!

Taylor: Why not?

Cat: Cos that's for me to know, and for you to not!

Tasha: Cat…do you need another visit from Deidara

Cat: NO! (Sighs) I like Shikamaru still.

Shikamaru: I KNEW IT! (Snogs Cat)

Cat: Ok now that was uncalled for!

Im.osem: I ya'll I'm new, and the names Akane, I have a few dares. First one (Knocks on closet door) Hidan French kiss Kakuzu in there would ya!

Hidan: No need to worry, its already taken care of.

Kakuzu: Shut it you F..cking knob!

Im.osem: next dare I want Kisame to glomp me.

Kisame: GLOMP! (Glomps Akane)

Akane: Yay! Now I dare orochimaru to cut Sasuke's hair so it doesn't look like a duck's ass.

Orochimaru: My pleasure…(Grabs scissors and starts to cut)

Few minutes later.

Sasuke: Ok, this is just plain stupid, (He has Elvis hair)

Everyone bursts into laughter.

Akane: Now I dare Itachi to give Sasuke a brotherly love hug. And say that he loves him.

Itachi: Kill me now why don't you (Sighs and hugs Sasuke) I love you Sasuke (Laughs at Sasuke's Elvis hair)

Sasuke: Shut up!

Akane: Now Sasuke you must now hug Itachi, but no sticking explosives on him!

Sasuke: (Puts explosives away) Fine…(Hugs his brother who is still in hysterical laughter about Sasuke's hair)

Akane: Konan kiss Pein, then Kakashi hit on Sasori.

Konan: Finally a decent dare (Makes out with Pein)

Kakashi: Hey how you doing?

Sasori: Oh my god!

Narutofan221: My turn, I dare Itachi to tickle torture all of Sasuke fan girls and Sasuke. While showing the scene where Naruto and Sasuke kiss.

Sasuke: Ha! I'm not ticklish, and that was the most ghastly experience I have ever been through.

Itachi: Sasuke you are ticklish and I can so prove it! (Tickles Sasuke and fan girls)

Sasuke: (Burst into laughter then screams at the kissing scene)

Narutofan221: He lied so now you have to be tickled twice as long.

Sasuke: no!

Cat: Ha! Not nice is it? (Shikamaru gets closer to Cat) Don't you even think about it.

Shikamaru: Oh…

Narutofan221: Now I dare everyone to beat up Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

Ino: What! What have I done?

Everyone: Who cares (Beats them up, then Sasuke has his torture continued along with the laughing fan girls)

GG: Hey! I want Tobi's shock collar off of him, put it on Sasuke instead.

Sasuke: Oh come on! (Laughs)

They put the collar on Sasuke.

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI LOVES GG! (Snogs GG)

GG: I love you too, now put duck tape on Sakura.

Sakura: No! (Tobi sticks tape on her mouth) -.-

GG: Now everyone say the nicest things about Sasuke.

Everyone compliments him, and he gets released from his torture.

Sasuke: Yes, Yes I know…I am the best!

GG: (Beats Sasuke to a pulp with help from Fridgesan she then knocks him into the pit of death with a crowbar) "HOW DARE YOU USE GENJUTSU TO MAKE THEM SAY SUCH LIES! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT EVEN WHEN DARED THEY COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!"

Fridgesan: Nice (High fives GG)

The Silver Tabby: Hi may I do my dares?

Cat: Your new as well aren't you? Nice to have ya here.

The Silver Tabby: Thanks, now I dare Neji to make out with Sakura, while the same time she is making out with Lee, the same time he is making out with Naruto. While we do the hokey pokey around them.

Everyone: Wow!

Kiki: Wow Me thinks your amazing!

The Silver Tabby: thanks, (They do the dare while we sing hokey pokey around them, it was really fun, apart from the kissing part, Kiki wasn't too happy with Lee kissing Naruto AND Sakura, but she beat up Sakura)

EDS: (Starts making dragons do a series of tricks)

Everyone looks at him

EDS: What?…Oh sorry I'm bored.

Kiki: (Gasps) No! New friend can't be bored! (Hands him a chocolate mouse) here you go, oh and me thinks Sasuke is getting friendly with your girlfriend

EDS: WHAT! (He turns to see Sasuke with his arm around a uncomfortable looking Kara) BACK OFF! (Uses his dragons to beat the crap outta Sasuke)

Naruto: WOW! You're so cool!

EDS: Sasuke you must now do the chicken dance.

Sasuke: (Beaten up) Ok…(Does a crap attempt of the chicken dance)

Everyone laughed.

Attck Inuzuka: Ok everyone! Now its my turn! And I dare the girls to tickle the guys for three hours.

Girls: YES!

Guys: No…

Sasuke: Not again…

Cat: HA! Now you know how I feel! Go away Shikamaru, you have to be tickled now, HA!

Shikamaru: I'll remember that…

Cat: Ooh I'm so scared.

The girls tickle the guys for three hours, all was heard through time was screams of laughter, which was shocking seeing as they were guys.

Attck Inuzuka: Kiba and Naruto you must sing the Jedi song.

Kiba: (Gasping for breath still) Ok

Naruto: Why not…

Kiba/Naruto:

A long, long time ago,

In a galaxy far away,

Naboo was under an attack.

And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn,

Could talk the Federation into maybe cutting them a little slack.

But their response, it didn't thrill us,

They locked the doors and tried to kill us.

But we escaped from that gas,

And met Jar, Jar and Boss Nass.

We took a Bongo from the scene,

And we went to Theed to see the Queen.

We all wound up on Tatoonine,

That's where we found this boy.

Oh my, my

This here Anakin guy.

May be Vader,

Some day later,

Now he's just a small fry.

He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,

Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,

Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!

'Did you know this junkyard slaveisn't even old enough to shave,

but he can use the force, they say.

Oh, did you see him hittin on the Queen?

Though he's just nine and she's fourteen.

Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her, some day.

Well, I know he built C-3PO,

And I heard how fast his pod can go.

And we were broke, it's true,

So we made a wager or two.

Well, he was a pre-pubescent flyin' ace.

And the minute Jabba started off that race,

I knew who'd win first place,

Oh yeah, it was our boy!

We started singing

Oh my, my

This here Anakin guy.

May be Vader,

Some day later,

Now he's just a small fry.

He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,

Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,

Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'

Well, we finally got to Coruscant,

The Jedi council, we knew would want

To see how good the boy could be.

So we took him there and told a tale,

How his midi-chlorions were off the scale,

and he might fulfil that prophecy.

Oh, the council was impressed, of course,

Could he bring balance to the force?

They interviewed the kid,

Oh, training they forbid!

Because, Yoda sensed in him much fear

And Qui-Gon said, now listen here!

Just stick in your pointy ear,

I still, will train the boy!

He was singing

Oh my, my

This here Anakin guy.

May be Vader,

Some day later,

Now he's just a small fry.

He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,

Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,

Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!

'We caught a ride back to Naboo,Coz Queen Amidala wanted too,

I frankly would've liked to stay.

We all fought in that epic war,

And it wasn't long at all before,

Little hot-shot flew his plane and saved the day.

And in the end some Gungans died.

Some ships blew upAnd some pilots fried.

A lot of folks were croakin',

The battle droids were broken!

And the Jedi I admire most,

Met up with Darth Maul, and now he's toast

I'm still here, and he's a ghost

I guess, I'll train the boy.

And I was singing

Oh my, my

This here Anakin guy.

May be Vader,

Some day later,

Now he's just a small fry.

He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,

Saying'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,

Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'

We were singing

Oh my, my

This here Anakin guy.

May be Vader,

Some day later,

Now he's just a small fry.

He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,

Saying'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi

Everyone gave a huge round of applause

EDS: Wow Naruto that was great!

Naruto: Yay!

Cat: Wow that was actually amazing wasn't it Tasha?

Tasha: Oh yeah anything Naruto and Kiba does is amazing.

Deidara/Sasori: (Gasp)

Tasha: And you two as well! (Glomps them)

Alternative Angel: Now I dare me and Kyuubi to use demonic justu on Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura: Not

Sasuke: Good…

(They use powerful justu on them)

Alternative Angel: Now I dare Kabuto to get an afro, wear 80's glasses, and wear a (Shivers) orange spandex, with some bushy eyebrows added in.

Kabuto: (Goes into closet, comes a few minutes later dressed up funny)

Everyone is dying of laughter.

Taylor: Oh my god! That is the most funniest thing I have ever seen, (Takes a picture) This is being sent to everyone I know. (Runs to a random computer that appeared in the room)

Alternative Angel: Hidan you must sat Jashin does not exist. And your not aloud to swear.

Hidan: (Still in closet) Trust me! In here he doesn't!

Alternative Angel: Oh and you have to act like Tobi.

Hidan: What! (Begins to swear but sighs instead) Hidan is a good boy!

Alternative Angel: Oh Orochimaru and Kabuto, how do you feel about Fridgesan? (Sneakily has a recorder playing)

Orochimaru: God I hate him

Kabuto: Same!

Fridgesan: OH REALLY! (Beats the crap outta them)

Alternative Angel: Lee and Guy you must get rid of your spandex and wear Goth clothes saying Youth and life are the enemy, everyone's going to die eventually, so why keep living?

Lee/Guy: (Scream like girls)

Kiki: Lee?…Goth (Cries)

Lee and Guy dress up like Goths and say in a Gaara like voice Youth and life are the enemy, everyone's going to die eventually, so why keep living?

Kiki: (Growls) YOU NOT LEE ME KNOWS! (Grabs a huge hammer and starts chasing them with it) Give me back me Lee!

Lee: Kiki its me! Look (Kisses Kiki)

Kiki: Hi Lee!

Alternative Angel: Now I dare Pein and Konan to sing this song…(Gives a sheet to them)

Pein/Konan: Joy to the world, that Barney's dead. We bar-barqued his head. We flushed him down the toilet. Round and round he went. Round and round he went!

Everyone laughed.

Kiki: Now me time to be evil, Everyone accept me in this room MUST let the Naruto gang tickle you, except the babies.

Cookie: Does that include Me, Jaffa and Selphie?

Kiki: Yep!

Three cats: 0.0

Everyone except Naruto gang: WHAT!

Cat: no…KIKI!

Kiki: (Laughs)

Sasuke: HA! Looks like its your turn now Cat!

Cat: (Looks at watch) Should be coming right about…

Door bursts open.

Cat: (Smiles) Now…

In enters Don Patch (From Bobobo)

Don patch: (Wearing a girls outfit jumping around the room) Cat! Cat! There you are! Where have you been everyone has been looking for you! Come now you cant be late. COME ON! (Pushes Cat out the door) Bye, Bye

Sasuke: What! Where is she going? (Goes to grab Cat) You cant take

Don patch: (Now wearing a sumo suit and starts whacking Sasuke backwards) NO YOU DON'T! NO YOU DON'T! KNOW YOU DON'T! KNOW YOU DON'T! NO YOU DON'T! (Punches Sasuke back) That was a No! No! that was a No! No! (He leaves)

Tasha: She's gone.

Sasuke: That was so deliberate! (Growls)

Taylor: Who was that?

Tasha: Don patch…He is the most random character you people will ever see.

Kiki: Well that's it! She is so going to get it next time! Anyway who's up for their torture?

Everyone: (Shakes their heads)

Tasha: I am!

Everyone: What?

Tasha: What? I enjoy tickling.

Kiki: Wow that's a first! Now everyone TICKLE!

Everyone gets tickled in the room by the Naruto characters, laughter fills the room.

Outside the Locked in base.

Cat: Thanks Don Patch, I needed that escape.

Don Patch: Why don't you like tickling so much?

Cat: Cos its…the worst torture thing ever! Dam! I forgot to get my cats out of there. Oh well, they will probably be after me later anyway.

Don Patch: Would you like a Churro?

Cat: Sure!

**It took me three hours to type this all up. THREE HOURS! But anyway thanks for reading, if I have forgotten anything I'm sorry, I will try to put it in later. Keep the dares coming.**

**And a special thanks to our reviewers and our special guest Don Patch.**

**Don Patch: TAKE THE CHURROS!**

**Bye, Bye**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Tasha, Fridgesan, (Who is wearing Altair's assassin uniform, (red sash is orange) In black) Oreo (who is carrying her twins), Taylor and darers enter the room.

Tasha: Hi everyone, how have you been?

Everyone: Bored!

Tasha: Of course you have! Now we have dares for you and…(Sighs) Ok where is she now?

Everyone: (Shrugs)

Selphie: (Walks in) Oh! She isn't here either, dam!

Oreo: Who isn't here either?

Cookie: Cat, we cant find her anywhere.

Tasha: She probably be here in a minute. Now who's first with the dares?

Taylor: I dare Oreo to tell us when and where she made her twins.

Oreo/Fridgesan: (Deep blush)

Oreo: That's none of your business!

Tasha: Oh but it is now…(Puffs pipe)

Oreo: (Blushes and sighs) It was last year, and I cant remember where.

Taylor: You don't remember where?

Oreo: (Shakes head)

Taylor: Ok whatever, now I dare Ino to go kiss who she likes.

Ino: Ok, (Kisses Sasuke)

Skye Sasuke: You Bitch! (Beats up Ino)

Tasha: Language please!

Skye Sasuke: Sorry,

Taylor: Tut, Tut shame on you. Now Gaara I want you to…

Gaara: (Dressed in a suit holding Taylor's hand) I do take you to be my wife.

Taylor: Wow!

Everyone: 0.0 what just happened?

Oreo: Alright I dare Fridgesan to change the twins diapers for 1 week.

Fridgesan: Something tells me your going to dare that every week.

Oreo: You know me too well. Oh and Deidara must tickle Taylor.

Taylor: Ha! Good luck I'm not ticklish!

Deidara: (Tickles her, but Taylor didn't respond)

Taylor: Ha! That one backfired didn't it!

Oreo: Shut up!

Hidan and Kakuzu just come out of the closet from last time, with twins!

Hidan: I'm so happy!

Kakuzu: That's three kids now. Two boys and one girl.

Hidan: Shall we…

Kakuzu: get married?

Both: F..K YEAH! (They get married)

Tasha: What's going on here?!

GG: I brought cake! (Cake says happy 200th review/knowing your best friend for 11 years. (Yes it has a slash on a cake) Sasuke and Sakura HANDS OFF!

Sasuke/Sakura: Oh…

Oreo's twins have guns and start firing at Sasuke.

Sasuke: What the hell! (Starts to run, but Tobi trips him into the pit of death) DARN IT!

Oreo: Fridgesan! What did I tell you about leaving your guns around?!

Fridgesan: My bad…

GG: Now I dare Sasori to make Sakura into a piñata, and Deidara to fill her up with explosive clay. Then be dangled over some alligators. Aren't I just evil?

Sakura: YES! (She gets made into a piñata and gets filled with explosive clay, everyone starts hitting her) OW!

GG: Oh look, I think I have opened her up.

Sakura: What! (Explodes)

Everyone laughs.

Selphie: Well she aint here yet, me and Cookie will go look for her.

Tasha: Where's Jaffa?

Cookie: She may have gone with Cat.

Tasha: Oh ok,

Shikamaru: I might as well go with them.

Akane: Wait! Shikamaru could you use your shadow to tickle Ino for half an hour first?

Shikamaru: (Sighs) What a drag…fine (Uses his shadow to grab Ino)

Ino: WAIT! Shikamaru you'd better not! (He tickles her)

Half an hour later

Shikamaru: Times up, Gotta go.

Tasha: Take this cell phone to tell us if you have found her.

Shikamaru: Ok…(Him, Selphie and Cookie run out)

Alternative Angel: My turn. Now I want Fridgesan to see the recording of what Sasuke and Sakura thinks of him.

Sasuke/Sakura: (Who have both come back somehow) NOO! (Plays tape)

A few minutes later.

Sasuke and Sakura are beaten to a pulp on the ground.

Fridgesan: That's what you get when you mess with me.

Taylor: She didn't even press play Fridgesan…

Fridgesan: Well, who cares they were gonna get it anyway.

Taylor: True…

Alternative Angel: Now I dare Gaara and Neji to act like Lee.

Gaara/Neji: 0.0

Kiki: WOW! Me wanna see this!

Gaara: The power of youth (Pointing to the sky)

Neji: (Does Guy pose)

They both point to the sunset.

Alternative Angel: Itachi must give up Pocky

Itachi: NOOO! (Cries on floor sucking his thumb)

Angel: 0.0

Alternative Angel: I dare Sasuke and Sakura to have kids.

Fan girls: NO!

Sasuke and Sakura go into closet, a few hours later they come out with kids.

Alternative Angel: Now Kyuubi corrupt them please.

Kyuubi: With pleasure…(Corrupts the kids)

Kid: (Hugs Naruto) best daddy ever.

Naruto: Ha! Ha!

Alternative Angel: Now I dare the Fourth Hokage to apologise to the Kyuubi for sealing him up.

Fourth Hokage: I'm…Sorry.

Kyuubi: Whatever.

Alternative Angel: Now hang on a sec (Peels off 3 layers of Sasuke's flesh)

Sasuke: OW!

Tasha: Oh yes! Pain to Sasuke is always a good thing. (Puffs pipe)

Akane: Can Itachi make Sasuke sing an Elvis song.

Itachi: Sure! (Smacks Sasuke's head) Sing an Elvis song now loser!

Sasuke: Whatever…(Sings you aint nothing but a hound dog)

Everyone laughs

Skye Sasuke: Sasuke here (Grows Sasuke's Elvis back to normal)

Everyone: Oh…

Sasuke: Thanks…(Snogs Skye Sasuke)

Skye Sasuke: (Points to everyone) Now you must all get Sasuke haircuts.

Everyone: WHAT!

Fridgesan: I have to have chicken ass hair?

Everyone gets their hair cuts

Skye Sasuke: Good, now I dare Sakura and all the fan girls to wear shock collars.

They all put on shock collars.

Skye Sasuke: To make sure it works say I love Sasuke.

Girls: I love Sasuke (Shock) OW!

Skye Sasuke: Now I dare Kakashi and Sasuke to teach me Chidori.

They spend half an hour trying to teach her, but she is too busy staring at Sasuke.

Kakashi: Now you try it. (She tries and hits Kakashi) Not bad…(Passes out)

Skye Sasuke: Oops…Oh well can me and Sasuke go out?

Tasha: Maybe after the chapter.

Skye Sasuke: Ok then I dare Itachi to guy sky diving without his cloak.

Itachi: Ok…(Takes off cloak then goes up in a aeroplane, the jumps) I'm coming Angel!

Angel: Yay! (He comes down and they both make out)

Tasha: Impressive…don't you think Taylor? (Taylor and Gaara are making out.) Madness!

Skye Sasuke: I want your fan Temari, and teach me how to use it.

Temari: Fine whatever (Teaches her how to use it)

Skye Sasuke: Cool! (Uses it to blow Sakura into the wall) Hehe! Now I dare Sasori to make me a puppet of Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasori: Ok, (Makes her puppets)

Skye Sasuke: YAY! I'm done.

Tasha: Ok, now who's next?

Akane: Me! Hi everyone, I dare Hidan to (Whispers in his ear)

Hidan: I hate you! (Kisses Sasori)

Sasori: OH MY GOD!

Kakuzu: WTF!

Fridgesan: What did I tell you people about saying that?!

Kakuzu: Sorry…

Akane: Now I dare, Pein to steal Kakuzu's wallet, and leave some ransom note with your name spelt pin.

Pein: (Steals Kakuzu's wallet and replaces it)

Kakuzu: I saw that Pein! (Looks at the ransom) What! that's it! (Chases Pein)

Akane: Konan you can save Pein.

Konan: I like you, you come up with good dares. (She saves Pein by knocking out Kakuzu)

Akane: (Whispers to Deidara)

Deidara: Ew…But ok (Shoves cherry bombs up Sasuke's butt)

Sasuke: Oh (Blows up)

Akane: And team 7's

Deidara: (Shoves em up team 7's as well)

Akane: Yay! Now I dare Sakura to kiss Sasori's forehead, ruffle his hair and call him cute.

Sakura: (Sighs and kisses Sasori's forehead, the ruffles his hair) You are so cute.

Sasori: I know…now go away.

Sakura: (Growls)

Zetsu bites off Sasuke's arms

Sasuke: AH! What the hell!

Zetsu: It was a dare…

Akane: That's right, Now Tobi throw all the genin and Jonin from Konoha into the pit of death please.

Tobi: (Madara's voice) Tobi is a bad boy! (Throws them all in, but they come back out five minutes later)

Akane: Tsunade do the same thing that Sakura did to Sasori to Pein. And give him a bear hug.

Tsunade: Sure, (Kisses his forehead and ruffles his hair) Your so cute. (Bear hugs him)

Konan: Yes he is…(Glares)

Tsunade: Heh! Sorry…

Akane: Now Sasuke French kiss Sakura for 5 minutes and Orochimaru wash your hair, seriously you could fry chips on your head.

Orochimaru: Thanks…(He washes his hair)

Sasuke French kisses Sakura.

Sakura: Oh I love you Sasuke (Shock!) AH!

Akane: Last one, Kakashi shred up your books.

Kakashi: Again…(Shreds them up crying)

Akane: (Throws them off of a waterfall) me done except GLOMP! (Glomps Kisame)

Tasha: Nice ones Akane, now its (Ring) Oh hang on. (answers it) Hello.

Shikamaru: Have you seen her yet?

Tasha: Shouldn't I be asking you that?

Shikamaru: Oh yeah…But we can't find her.

Tasha: Keep searching, tell us when you find her.

Shikamaru: Ok…(Hangs up)

Tasha: This is getting bad now, where is she?

Fridgesan: When was the last time anyone saw her?

Taylor: Yesterday, when she got taken out by Don Patch.

Tasha: Well lets keep going for now, Who's next?

Narutofan221: Me, and I dare Itachi and Sasuke to sing brother my brother.

Itachi: Yeah come on Sasuke.

Brother, my brother

Tell me what are we fighting for

We've got to end this war

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

We can try

Brother my brother

YOUR NOT SINGING! DIE! (beats up Sasuke)

Tasha: Well that was…different.

Taylor: But in a good way.

Tasha: Oh yeah Sasuke got beat up so it all good.

Angel: Oh Itachi your voice is amazing. (Snogs Itachi)

Sasuke: Hey Kara, you know you look absolutely fine today.

Kara: (Uses earth snakes to attack Sasuke) Connor! (Hides behind EDS with arms around his waist) He's flirting with me again.

EDS: That's it Sasuke I dare us to have a battle.

Sasuke: (Smirks) Alright then!

They start fighting, making a great fight scene, But the Sasuke struck EDS in the heart

Everyone: (Gasps)

EDS turns into a blood clone, the whacks Sasuke's head with a Sasuke head size bell. later a couch appears out of no where and EDS is slept on it with Kara on top of him. With her head on his chest, and his arms around her waist.

Girls: KAWAII!

A few minutes later they both awake.

EDS: Now I dare everyone to do the…

Kiki: HEY! Me thought you got hurt! You make Kiki cry (Tears in eyes)

EDS: I'm sorry, but I dare everyone to do the thriller.

Kiki: YAY!

Everyone dances the thriller. With Orochimaru as Michael Jackson

EDS: Now I dare everyone to say their favourite Hero. Mine is Ironman

Kara: Connor

Tasha: I have lots!

Taylor: Gaara

Oreo: Fridgesan

Fridgesan: Have lots.

Akatsuki: Us!

Lee: Guy!

Kiki: Lee!

Tenten: Neji

Tsunade: Don't have one.

Jaraiya: Me!

Kakashi: Jaraiya

Naruto: EDS!

Fourth Hokage: Thanks…Me!

Gaara: Me

Angel: Itachi!

All darers say their favourite characters

Kabuto: Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Me

Ino/Sakura/Skye Sasuke/ fan girls: Sasuke!

Everyone else's were either themselves or Cat. Tasha or Fridgesan.

Tasha: Now then, who is next now. (Knock, Knock) maybe that's Cat.

Opens the door to Bobobo and Gasser.

Bobobo: (Dressed up like school girl) Hey guys! Do you know where the little girls room is?

Gasser: WHAT! that's not why we're here for!

Tasha: Not that I'm complaining but why are you here?

Gasser: Someone wanted us for a dare.

Attck Inuzuka: That was me! I want you Gasser to fight Naruto. While I fight Bobobo

Gasser: Alright! Bring it on!

Naruto and Gasser fight, Naruto is sadly beaten from Gasser's smelly attack.

Attck Inuzuka: (Didn't even hit Bobobo and he is on the floor crying) I win.

Angel: My turn! Now I want to know what Choji's, Orochimaru's, Akatsuki and Sasuke's songs that represent themselves are.

Orochimaru: Well mine would be um…(Buzzer)

Bobobo: Ooh! Ooh! I know pick me!

Angel: You not even supposed to be here!

Bobobo: But I have an answer and that's (Picks up Gasser) FOOTBALL!

Gasser: (Is thrown) AAAH!

Akatsuki: Our song would be Men in black

Sasuke: He is not one of us. (Lion king 2)

Choji: Food glorious food

Angel: Shocker….

Orochimaru: I don't know,

Angel: Wrong answer (Hits him in the head with a hammer)

Itachi: Nice!

Angel: Yay! Now I wanna hear the Akatsuki pick up lines

Itachi: Mine is Excuse me I lost my number can I borrow yours?

Deidara: Hi I hurt my hand will you kiss it better?

Tobi: Can I take your picture, I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas.

Kakuzu: Your beauty was so distracting it caused me to walk into a wall, so I'm gonna need your name and number…for insurance reasons.

Hidan: Wow, are you really as beautiful as you seem? Or do you just remind you of myself?

Zetsu: (Rose in mouth) Hello I just wanted to show this rose how pretty you are.

Pein: If being sexy is a crime, you are guilty as charged.

Kisame: you look like a refreshing glass of water, and I am the thirstiest guy in the world.

Sasori: Go out with me or die,

Tasha: THE BEST ONE YET!

Everyone: -.-

Angel: Naruto seeing as it is your birthday tomorrow, I'm giving you a giant bowl of ramen.

Naruto: YAY!

Angel: Also would you like to be my little brother?

Naruto: Huh? But EDS is my big brother, and Kara is my big sister.

Angel: Pwease?

Naruto: Ok! In your face Sasuke!

Sasuke: (Growls)

Angel: Now Kabuto, why are you so dedicated to snake guy over there?

Kabuto: Because, he is the best!

Everyone: Ew!

Kabuto: Not like that!

Angel: Right…Anyway, so who is your secret crush?

Kabuto: (Blushes) Its Temari

Temari: WHAT!

Everyone: 0.0

Kabuto: Well look at her, she is beautiful

Angel: Right…Itachi I'm scared, (Hugs Itachi)

Itachi: Don't worry. He is just a Harry Potter wannabe.

Kabuto: I AM NOT!

Angel: Now I wanna know what Fridgesan thinks of us.

Fridgesan: Why?

Angel: Curious…

Fridgesan: Well you're all great! Except the b.stards over there!

Everyone: YAY!

Sco23: Hi everyone, now my dares are every time Sasuke gets thrown off of a cliff he has to sing I'm not gay.

Sasuke: Ok…

Sco23: I dare the girls to put man eating ants and rabid chipmunks in their pants.

Girls: WHY YOU LITTLE! (They put them in their pants and are running around screaming in pain)

Sco23: Tayuya, you must take off your tickle belt and put it on Sakura and Ino. So if anyone dares Sasuke it activates.

Ino/Sakura: we're doomed!

Kiki: Yes you are! Cos me dare is Everyone beat up Sasuke and Sakura.

The belt activates and Ino and Sakura laugh like crazy.

Kiki: Also I dare Tasha to be crowned Queen of Art!

Deidara/Sasori: YES! (They put a crown on her head) Queen of Art!

Everyone bows.

Tasha: Oh yes (Puffs pipe)

Kiki: Well me last dare was Shikamaru to tickle Cat cos she escaped last time, but they both are not here.

Tasha: A whole chapter she hasn't been here. That's unlike her.

Taylor: Hmmm, Maybe she forgot.

Tasha: That may be it, her memory is terrible…

Fridgesan: So that's the reason then, she forgot.

Tasha: Must be…

Neji: I don't think she would be that forgetful.

Cat: (Appears in front of everyone wearing a punk outfit with Jaffa on shoulder) I'm not actually.

Everyone: 0.0

Cat: What?

Tasha: Where have you been now?

Cat: Wha…I was training Jaffa, and um….

Tasha: Yes…

Cat: I kinda didn't show up cos I didn't want to go through the dares.

Everyone: WHAT!

Tasha: You had everyone worried cos you didn't want to do dares?

Cat: Um…pretty much.

Fridgesan: (Smacks Cat round the head with a frying pan)

Cat: ow…(Passes out)

Tasha: (Sighs) Tie her up please people. Make sure she cant go anywhere. Or move for that matter.

People tie Cat up with chains so she cant move.

Tasha: (Rings up Shikamaru,) Shikamaru got her. And don't worry she wont be going anywhere for a while.

Fridgesan: Now for my dares. Akatsuki you must be taken with a epic picture. (he takes pictures of them with different poses. All looking at the falling sun) nice…Now I dare Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi must help me build the new house next to the base.

Kiba: Ok!

Naruto: YEAH!

Kakashi: (Sighs)

Shikamaru: (Walks in, then gets dragged back out by others)

Fridgesan: Come on Oreo you're coming too.

Oreo: Yay! Oh wait (Brings Sasuke with them)

Fridgesan: Oh yeah, he can be the lift for the supplies. The very heavy supplies.

Sasuke: Help me…

Taylor: Keep the dares coming people.

Tasha: Yeah…Thanks for our reviewers, We love you all! And thanks to our special guests Gasser and Bobobo. See ya!

**This one took me FOUR HOURS! Oh well I had fun. Keep dares coming. See ya**


	37. Chapter 37

_(_Appears)** I'VE UPDATED!** Hi ya'll Sorry I haven't been updating in a while but, I was busy, then the computer broke, then I ahem couldn't be bothered, but now I'm ready to go! NOW LETS BEGIN! (Btw I wont be able to do all the dares, sorry…but I will put them in, maybe next time. Ok enjoy)

Chapter 37

Fridgesan: Well this is great! I lost both of them…

Kiki: Lost who?

Fridgesan: Well Cat escaped, and Tasha hasn't been seen in a while.

Kiki: OK! Me will now take over!

Taylor: Er…Kiki, if Tasha and Cat are not here then its either me and Oreo who take over.

Kiki: oh…ok then…

Taylor: But you can help.

Kiki: YAY!

EDS: Well come on people! We need decorations up for Naruto's birthday!

Everyone: WE'RE DONE ALREADY!

EDS: sorry…

Naruto enters

Naruto: Wow!

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Naruto: My birthday was…

EDS: Yeah well Cat forgot update, So (He Kara, and Angel hold a cake. And EDS hands him a dragon plushie, while Kara hands him a Snake plushie)

Cat with Katrina following, comes in.

Everyone: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Cat: 0.0 Whoa! Calm down you lot! What's your problems?

Taylor: You haven't been here for ages! THAT'S OUR PROBLEMS!

Cat: Well excuse me, I have other things to do.

Taylor: Like what?

Cat: Um…(In enters Shikamaru)

Taylor: Oh! That's what (Smirks)

Cat: (Blushes) Anyway I'm here now, so lets get on with the dares. First dare. (Cat sits on the windowsill)

Oreo: Well I dare Deidara to put exploding clay in Taylor's pants

Deidara: (Sighs) I'd like to actually blow up other stuff un, but…(Sticks it into Taylor's pants)

Taylor: Well this is comfortable…Oh and I dare Tasha to stop smoking!

Cat: Smoking?…Oh it only smokes bubbles…now (Hides bubble mixture in pocket)

Taylor: Oh, well then I dare me and Gaara to adopt Naruto.

Naruto: Say what!

Gaara: (Smirks) Hi…son!

Naruto: (Screams)

Oreo: Nice dare…not!

Taylor: Shut it!

Oreo: (starts arguing)

Taylor: Yeah well Your mama's so fat that Naruto cant even BELIVE IT!

Naruto: (Chuckles) That's a good one.

Oreo: My mom's your mom.

Taylor: So do the world a favour, kick a stupid person (Kicks Sasuke and Sakura)

Everyone laughs

Cat: Where's Tasha?

Fridgesan: (Shrugs)

Cat: Oh I see! She moans that I wasn't here, and now she isn't! and she has left me alone with Katrina

Katrina: HEY! (Whacks Cat) Now where is Tasha!

Cat: I dunno!

Katrina: Well that's just like her! I only came down here to get her! And she isn't even here! (Goes on a rant)

Cat: -.-

Sasuke: Who the hell is this?

Katrina: What's that!

Sasuke: I said who are you?

Katrina: I'm Katrina, and you're an Ass!

Sasuke: Oh yeah!

Katrina: Yeah! (Goes into an argument)

GG: Well I guess its my turn, Now I brought Naruto a birthday cake.

Naruto: My birthday was…

GG: Yeah I know, but SOMEBODY! didn't update!

Cat: My bad…

GG: Anyway, here you go, now Sasuke isn't aloud a piece.

Sasuke: (Stops arguing a minute) Yeah I don't want any anyway, its probably poisonous!

Kiki: Give him it now!

GG: Nah your alright! Anyway now everyone here (Makes everyone have their hairstyles back) now Tobi, shave off Sasuke's

Tobi: But he is arguing with angry girl.

GG: Perfect time, he wont notice

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! (Shaves off Sasuke's hair without him even knowing cos he is too busy arguing…and losing)

GG: Sakura! What's your real hair colour, cos its so obviously dyed.

Sakura: DAM! How did you notice…well its…orange

Everyone laughs

Sakura: (Blushes with embarrassment)

Cat: (Sighs) Someone make them stop!

Shikamaru: We could go somewhere else…

Cat: Yeah…not right now (Pats his head)

Akane: (Glomps Kisame)

Kisame: Well…Akane is here.

Akane: Yes I am, and now I dare Kakashi to hug Kisame, BUT NOT TOO TIGHT! that's my job hehe!

Kakashi: Ok…(Hugs Kisame)

Kisame: Don't touch me…(Kakashi quickly let go)

Akane: Now I dare Sasori to kiss Deidara mouths on his hands…NOW!Sasori: Ok, (Kisses them and starts getting very into it)

Cat: (Takes a picture)

Shikamaru: What are you doing?

Cat: Tasha would wanna see this,

Akane: Good, now Hidan you must not swear for the rest of the chapter. You must say bum!

Hidan: OH!…

Everyone: Ahem!

Hidan: Bum…

Akane: Good! Now Konan watch carefully…Kakuzu (Whispers in his ear) Now!

Kakuzu: (Pushes Pein off of a cliff)

Konan: (GASPS) YOU LITTLE…(Jumps after him) I'M COMING PEINY!

Everyone: 0.0 Peiny?

Akane: Don't wanna know…Anyway now I dare Deidara to kiss Sasuke.

Cat: Ooh! Harsh!

Deidara: Tell Tasha I love her…

Sasuke: Yeah well you (Gets kissed) 0.0 (Continues arguing)

Everyone laughs while Deidara gags

Sasori: (Tears in eyes) Dei, That must have been horrible

Deidara: (Sniffs) It was…(Hugs each other crying)

Cat: Er…They must be going crazy.

Akane: now Kisame, I LOVE YOU! And I dare you to push Hidan, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto Shikamaru, Ino and Asuma off a cliff.

EDS: Not Naruto, he doesn't get pushed.

Naruto: Yay!

Cat: Shika…

Shikamaru: (Sighs) I knew there was gonna be a time I'd get pushed off this stupid thing.

Cat: Hmmm…I WANNA GET PUSHED OFF TOO! (Jumps near edge and giggles)

Everyone: 0.0

Fridgesan: You actually want to be pushed off?

Cat: Yeah why not? (Ties back hair) Ok Shikamaru hold my hand (Grabs his hand) Ok everyone?

(They all get pushed off)

Taylor: Well that's her gone for a while…

Kiki: Wow and if you really listen Sasuke and Katrina are still going at it! YAY!

Fridgesan: What Katrina is actually running down to still argue?

Kiki: um…yeah (Runs behind Lee)

Lee: What's the matter with you?

Kiki: Nothing…(Legs are shaking)

Lee: Are you scared of…

Kiki: (Blushes) NO ME NOT! Hmph!

Lee: 0.0

Akane: Well Kisame here (Hands over cookies) now I now also dare Zetsu to give Tobi a hug.

Tobi: YAY!

Zetsu: (sighs) Whatever (Hugs Tobi)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Taylor: Sorry but that's all we can do right now Akane…

Akane: But,…But…(Tears in eyes)

Taylor: (Whispers to Kisame)

Kisame: Ok…(Kisses Akane)

Akane: YAY! (both run in closet)

EDS: (Him and Kara are sat on the sofa looking out for Sasuke)

Sasuke has used a clone for a moment to argue with Katrina while he sneaks up on Kara.

Kiki: (Pouting at Lee) Me not scared of…huh? Hey EDS! KARA! Sasuke is behind you!

EDS: What! That's it! (Everyone beats up Sasuke with EDS, Kara and Naruto)

Sasuke is dropped in a hot spring where there are male guys having and orgy. We all leave before we hear any sounds though.

Katrina: Wait! This is fake! Where is he!

Everyone points to the hot springs.

Katrina: Right! (Goes over there)

Taylor: She really wont leave him alone will she?

Cat and other return from bottom of cliff

Cat and Shika: (Hysterical laughter)

Asuma: It wasn't that funny

Cat: It was…

Taylor: What?

Cat: We fell off a cliff BAHAHAHAHAHA!

Taylor: -.- that's it?

Cat: yeah…(Continues laughing)

Hidan'sGirl247: Well I dare Hidan and Kakuzu to cove in their room.

Hidan: (Sighs and drags Kakuzu into their room)

Hidan'sGirl247: Now I dare Fridgesan to change the twins Diapers forever!

Cat: HAHA! Oh no, I said I would do it once.

Taylor: So, you have got out of it now,

Cat: Yeah but, I'm a Neko of my word, I said I would so I will. (Puts on special hazard suit and changes their diapers…and almost dies)

Fridgesan: Thanks…

Cat: Yeah whatever…

Shikamaru: Your gonna hurl now aren't ya?

Cat: maybe…(Gags and throws up in the bathroom)

Hidan'sGirl247: Now Pein and Konan must have a child

Konan: (Gasps for joy) YES! I LOVE YOU! (Drags Pein into closet Next to the other closet)

Hidan'sGirl247: Now Hidan and Kakuzu to have Six twins. (Sorry didn't know how to spell the right word)

Hidan and Kakuzu: (in their room) YES!…I mean…What!

Hidan'sGirl247: I'm done…and happy.

The Silver Kira Fox: Hi everyone, I dare Kiba and Kakashi to kiss.

Kakashi: What!

Kiba: Ew…He's like a…Ew! (They close their eyes and kiss) EW!

The Silver Kira Fox: Now I dare Naruto to go Nine fox and kiss Tsunade while salsa dancing with her.

Naruto: Um…ok, (Goes nine tailed then kisses and then starts salsa dancing)

Everyone laughs

Sasuke and Katrina return still arguing

Everyone: (Groans)

Alternative Angel: I dare Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru to tell the world what they think of Tasha, Cat, Cookie and Jaffa.

Sasuke: I HATE THEM!Sakura: THEY SUCK!Orochimaru: Ugly…

Cat: (Bursts in) YOU WHAT! That's it (Puts hands together and turns into a savage Neko)

Cookie/Jaffa: (Growls and they turn into big savage cats)

Cat: (Growls) DIE! (They all attack them gruesomely)

Everyone: 0.0

Once they finish Sasuke manages to get up and start arguing with Katrina AGAIN!

Cat: Assholes…(Storms off to Shikamaru and snogs him) I needed that! (Snogs again)

Taylor: Get a room please!

Cat: Ok I'm done now…(Mouths 'later on' to Shikamaru)

Alternative Angel: Kyuubi, turn me into a Demon please.

Kyuubi: You got it! (Uses some strange power that turns her into a Demon)

Alternative Angel: OH YES! (Beats up Sasuke, who is still arguing) Take that! Now I dare me and Kyuubi to help develop all the babies inner hatred for Sasuke and Sakura.

Fridgesan: Sorry, but your not touching my kids, besides they already have that.

Alternative Angel: Ok then, just everyone else's (They start to develop the kids)

Kiki: hey Cat! Where Tasha?

Cat: (Hugging Shikamaru) Huh? Oh I dunno.

Kiki: May me do my dare?

Cat: Um sure…

Kiki: Yay! Me dares Jaffa to kiss Akamaru.

Jaffa: 0.0

Akamaru: (Barks and kisses Jaffa)

Jaffa's eyes turn to hearts and all of a sudden out of no where…

Jaffa: What a dog!

Everyone: 0.0

Jaffa: What a dog…

He's a tramp

But they love him

Breaks a new heart everyday

He's a tramp

They adore him

And I only hope he'll stay that way

He's a tramp

He's a scoundrel

He's a rounder

He's a cad

He's a tramp

But I love him

Yes even I got it pretty bad

Cookie: (Smacks her round the head) Jaffa…NO!

Selphie: That wasn't really necessary was it?

Cookie: Where'd you come from?

Selphie: I was asleep…

Skye Sasuke: My turn! Ok It was my birthday last week but you know YOU didn't update so…

Cat: You can still sing happy birthday…

(they sing the birthday song)

Skye Sasuke: Ok, now Ino you kissed Sasuke and for that you shall die. (She beats the crap outta Ino fro three hours) Yay! Now Sakura read all my stories of me and Sasuke together. AND LIKE IT!

Sakura: 0.0 Ok…(Reads them but hates them) Wow these are the best things I've ever read

Skye Sasuke: I know…Now Jaraiya you must stop writing your books

Jaraiya/Kakashi: WHAT!

Skye Sasuke: And Kakashi must burn his…

Kakashi: (Cries) WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?! (He burns them)

Skye Sasuke: Yay! (Kisses Sasuke, who kisses back then continues arguing)

Narutofan221: My turn people! I dare Cookie, Jaffa and Selphie to attack Sasuke.

Cookie: I love you! (Glomps narutofan221's leg)

Jaffa: Meow…

Selphie: Nice dare (They all attack Sasuke, but he still argues)

Narutofan221: Itachi get your sight back!

Itachi: Ok…How?

Narutofan221: Here…(Pours stuff in his eyes)

Itachi: I CAN SEE!

Angel: YAY! (Glomps then snogs Itachi)

Narutofan221: Now Naruto and fourth Hokage…Teach me your Rasengans

They sit down and start teaching,

Angel: Well now its my turn! And I dare Konan to us her paper to give Sasuke and Sakura thousands of paper cuts then for Tobi to chase after them with lemon juice...

Konan: (Comes out of closet with kids) Pein take them to the nursery, I got a job to do. (She cuts them to ribbons)

Tobi: YES! (Starts chasing Sakura with lemon juice)

Angel: Now I dare Sasuke to tell Sakura how he feels and slap her in the face, then jump into Skye Sasuke's arms.

Skye Sasuke: I LOVE YOU!

Angel: SASUKE NOW!

Sasuke: (Growls) This isn't over yet! (Heads towards Sakura) You're a huge foreheaded Bitch! (Slaps her face and jumps into Skye Sasuke's arms) MY LOVE! (Snogs her)

Angel: (Snogs Itachi) Sorry had to do that, Now I wanna give Naruto a guardian talisman. (Hands it over to him)

Naruto: WOW THANKS! HA! (Points in Sasuke's face who has gone back to arguing)

Angel: It has an animal guardian in it. Now if you excuse me I must do this Fire style: Phoenix Inferno! (Uses it on a hoard of Itachi fan girls who burn from inside out until they are a pile of dust) There that will learn ya! Now I wanna hit Sakura over the head repeatedly. (She whacks Sakura repeatedly)

Sakura: BANANAS! (Runs around like a stupid idiot, well actually that's what she is anyway, so a bigger one)

Angel: I'm done…

Itachi: Good cos there is something I must discuss with you in private.

Angel: What's that?

Itachi: (Whispers in Angels ear)

Angel: (Blushes madly and gasps) OK! (Runs out with Itachi)

Sonar: Well its my turn now, and I dare Tsunade to give Shino a makeover.

Shino: A what?

Tsunade: Ok…(She makes him look like a clown)

Everyone laughs

Sonar: Naruto use your sexy justu on Ebisu

Naruto: Ok! Sexy justu! (Turns into girl Naruto and giggles)

Ebisu: (Flies back with a huge nosebleed)

Everyone laughs

Sonar: Ino I dare you to get Sakura into big trouble.

Ino: Ok! Hey Fridgesan

Fridgesan: What?

Ino: Sakura said that your ugly and that's where the twins get their looks from.

Sakura: No I didn't! (An evil glaring Fridgesan appears in front of her) er…

He beats the crap outta her.

Sonar: Now I dare Kiba to wear a tutu.

Kiba: Er…why?

Sonar: Cos it will be funny

Kiba: (Sighs and gets dressed in a grey tutu)

Everyone is in hysterics

Shkmaru15: I dare Naruto and Hinata to have triplets

Naruto: (Sighs) Ok…(They go in a closet)

Hidan'sGirl247: Hey You two, did you have your babies yet?

Hidan: Yes…

Shkmaru15: Now (Ties boxes of gun powder on Sasuke) Oh look I conveniently have a match in my pocket (Smirks and sets alight the gun powder which blows up Sasuke)

Sasuke: (All covered in suit) 0.0 (Coughs and starts arguing again)

Cat: Wow he is still going at it, he should know by now that he cant win with Katrina.

Kagedoragon: Can I dare now?

Cat: Yeah go for it.

Kagedoragon: I dare Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sakura to go through my obstacle course of death, which has lava, spikes, and poison darts.

They go through it and come out all cut up, and covered in blood. Sasuke goes back to Katrina and is determined to win this argument.

Kagedoragon: Now I dare Hinata to hug Naruto for three chapters in only her underwear.

Everyone: 0.0Monkeyboots92: Hi everyone, I'm new.

Kiki: Wow! Love the name, mainly cos me is half monkey YAY!

Monkeyboots92: Here Neji have all this candy.

Neji: Um…thank you (He starts to eat them)

Monkeyboots92: They have laxatives in them.

Neji: 0.0 (Runs into bathroom)

Monkeyboots92: (Laughs) Now Hinata, I know that you are actually in love with Shikamaru.

Temari/Ino/Cat: WHAT!

Temari and Ino get Hinata grab her by the hair and start fighting, Naruto tries to help but gets hurt.

Hinata: (Gasps) Naruto! I do love you Naruto I always have and always will. (They kiss and return to the closet)

Cat: You two know your going down right?

Ino: What? What did we do?

Temari: Yeah, we were helping you get back at Hinata.

Cat: Were you? Well to me you only proved that you like him yourself. So (Flexes claws) Die! (Beats the crap outta them) And this is for Hinata! (Gives them huge scars)

Monkeyboots92: Neji has to jump off a cliff onto sharp rocks while singing "99 kunai on the wall" in Guy's green spandex suit.

Neji: (Comes out of bathroom wearing the suit, then jumps off) 99 Kunai on the wall!

Taylor: Well that's everyone…

Katrina and Sasuke are still arguing.

Katrina: Yeah well your just a big gay!

Everyone: (Gasps)

Then all of a sudden the Tardis appears

Cat: What the!

Tasha comes out with the Doctor and the Master.

Tasha: Thanks guys.

Katrina: There you are!

Tasha: Yes! But Katrina you shouldn't insult gays by saying Sasuke is one, that's mean to the gays.

Cat: Ahem! Where were you!

Tasha: Oh I was having a party with the doctor. (She starts singing I cant decide, then Katrina knocks her out)

Katrina: I have to put up with you lot everyday, (Mutters)

Cat: Yeah Katrina you know that you say that pirates are better than ninja?

Katrina: Yeah

Cat: Your in a whole room full of ninja.

Katrina: What! Well pirates are way better

Tasha: No! Although I like pirates but ninja are great too!

They start arguing now.

Everyone: (Groans)

Cat: God…

Fridgesan: Well my dares now. Oreo pack our things we're moving into our new house, Taylor and EDS have free rooms with your girlfriend. Itachi use my 1940's piano and play the Goosebumps intro.

Itachi starts playing it. Everyone is amazed.

Fridgesan: Sakura You must be hanged by your feet at the Black Star Stronghold At thetallest point (500 feet in the air) And be forced to wear the ChakraController from the First Naruto Movie. For the remainder of the chapter and the next one.

Sakura: Great…(She gets hanged with the chakra controller)

Fridgesan: Also now appearing after this chapter will be Alexander. And Lee can have a free cookie of youth.

Lee: Yes!

Kiki: wow…(Gasps and Fridgesan appears in front of her)

He crouches down to her.

Fridgesan: Are you scared of me?

Kiki: um…no,

Fridgesan: Are you? (Pokes her forehead which causes her to pass out) Well that answers that.

Cat: Well that's it for today, hope you all had fun. Keep the dares coming. Love ya all see ya!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Tasha, Fridgesan, Oreo, Taylor, and the darers enter the room. They find Cat and her cats already in there.

Cat: Hi everyone!

Tasha: Cat! Wear something a bit decent please!

Cat: Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing? (She is wearing a black bra top, with black shorts and black knee high boots)

Tasha: Well…(Sighs) Never mind,

Cat: Ok…Well…

The door busts open…in enters Katrina, and Misa. (My friend Rikki)

Misa: CAT! You said I can come ages ago and I…(Gasps) ZETSU! (Glomps Zetsu)

Cat: Yeah…Ok

Katrina: Where is Tasha?

Cat: She is…-.- gone, why is she gone?

Shikamaru: She ran in that closet than that one, then that one, then that one, really fast I didn't really see which one she ended in.

Cat: Ok, Katrina just keep looking in those closets.

Katrina: Grr (Looks in closets)

Cat: (Whispers) Did she really?

Shikamaru: no…

Both crack up laughing

Taylor: Right first darer please

Sco23: Hi everyone. (Girls scream) I dare the girls to go skinny dipping in a pool filled with piranhas and electric eels. And stay there for a while.

Girls: WE HATE YOU! (They do it, and hour later they are bitten to pieces and hairs are all staticed up)

Everyone laughs

Sco23: Now I dare Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi to put bug poison in Shino's shampoo

Konohamaru: Alright! We get dared for once!

Moegi: This must be our lucky day!

(They put it Shino's shampoo, but Shino is asleep right now so he wont notice till later)

Sco23: Now I dare Sasuke, to go to a group of Hinata/Naruto fans wearing a shirt that says, Naruto/Sakura and Hinata/Sasuke.

Sasuke: You must be…

Cat: No he's not! (Shoves shirt on him and boots him out)

We put a camera on him so we can watch the action, so Sasuke has now appeared in front of chatting Hinata/Naruto fans. They stop and read the shirt.

Fans: YOU ASSHOLE! (Beat the crap outta him)

Everyone is dying of laughter.

Fridgesan: Well my turn, and I dare Hidan'sgirl247 to be hung from her feet, cos of the diaper dare.

Hidan'sGirl247: um…what? (Hung by feet,) WHOA What the hell! Well actually this is fun. Yay!

Fridgesan: Now Akatsuki! Help Alexander and I out with the war will ya!

Akatsuki: Oh sorry…

Fridgesan: After this chapter Lee, Guy, The Fourth and Kiki your with me! Oh and Lee here is a solider pill so you don't wounded as easily.

Kiki: Me…is going too?

Fridgesan: Yes…why is that a problem?

Kiki: (Shakes head very fast)

GG: My turn! I dare Sasuke to dress up as the person he hates the most in this room.

Cat: Oh hold on (Runs out and brings a beaten up Sasuke in with a wheelbarrow) Sasuke do the dare. Oh and I don't think you wanna dress up as me. (He looks at her out fit)

Sasuke: For once I think your right. (He goes and dresses up as Fridgesan)

Fridgesan: WHAT! Well actually I'm not surprised but still DIE! (he beats him up and throws him off the cliff into a vat of chocolate.

Kiki: (Giggles) Me didn't put that there…(Hides chocolate)

Lee: You little sneak (Hugs her)

GG: Well now I dare the chocolate Sasuke to be fed to a pack of lions.

Cat: Ooh! And who has some of those, I DO! (Summons a pack of hungry lions) Go on eat up!

They go down and eat him but then spit him back up.

Cat: Wow, no one likes the taste of Sasuke.

Orochimaru: I beg to differ

Everyone: 0.0

Orochimaru: Never mind…

GG: Sakura show us your real hair colour please

Sakura: But I like it pink…

Everyone glares.

Sakura: (Gets her orange hair out)

Tobi: (Takes a picture, then puts it on the internet) Tobi is a good boy (Evil laughs)

Sakura: NO! everyone will see

Everyone: Duh!

Taylor: I dare Tenten to put Honey in Neji's Carnia Fruitese shampoo.

Neji: How did you know I used that?

Taylor: Snooping…

Tenten: (Pours honey into it) Now what?

Taylor: Well he'll have honey in his hair next time wont he? Now the twins can hug the following…Cat, Itachi, Shikamaru, Deidara, Naruto, Neji and Temari.

Taylor: (Goes round letting those people hug the twins) Kawaii!

All of a sudden a very young silver haired girl runs in.

Girl: Daddy?…(Gasp) Mommy! (She runs to Kara)

Everyone: Mommy?

Kara: Oh yes, this is mine and EDS child Kimi.

Kimi: Mommy and Daddy got married three chapters ago…

Everyone: AWWW!

Kiki: She so sweet…Can me be her friend?

Kara: Sure…

Kiki: Yay!

Monkeyboots92: Hey Kiki we can be Monkey buddies right?

Kiki: (Gasps) SURE! (They hug!)

Monkeyboots92: Jaffa…You don't eat monkeys do you?

Jaffa: Meow…(Shakes head)

Monkeyboots92: Neji dress up like Sasuke and go on a date with Fridgesan. (They go on a date but ten minutes they come back with Neji being flung into the room) have a nice time?

Neji: no…

Monkeyboots92: Now I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Next dare is Sasuke gets to hang with jigsaw in his torture chamber.

Sasuke: I get to what?…(Gets put with jigsaw) OH GOD HELP!

Cat: Haha Sasuke! Cool dare…

Monkeyboots92: Oh Shikamaru you can date whoever you want in this room, and take them to Krispe Kreme.

Shikamaru: Oh…come on Temari.

Cat: WHAT!

Shikamaru: Well you cant leave, you're the host.

Cat: Well that's no excuse to take her!

Taylor: Cat let it go! (they both leave)

Cat: Hmph! Whatever…(She looks round to see Shino giving Kiba and Akamaru a flea bath) Ok…then.

Monkeyboots92: Well the Akatsuki and I are off to go trick or treating.

They are dressed as characters from hello kitty.

Cat: Ok…

Kiki: Me wanna go!

Monkeyboots92: Ok (they all leave)

Cat: GREAT THEY'RE GONE AND I'M STUCK HERE!

Sasuke: Oh shut up! (Hits Cat round head with mallet, and she passes out)

Everyone: (Gasps)

Cookie/Jaffa/Selphie: (Go savage) DIE!! (beat the crap out of him)

Sasuke: Sorry…

Taylor: Well Akane your up.

Akane: Yay! Well first…(All Akatsuki come back in)

Taylor: What happened?

Akatsuki: No one had candy

Kisame: (gets glomped) Hi Akane

Akane: Hi…

Shikamaru and Temari return already.

Cat: (Gasps) What's that on your face?!

Shikamaru: (Hides kiss mark) nothing…

Cat: You…Asshole (Slaps his face and sits on the windowsill)

Shikamaru: She kissed me! On purpose!

Cat: Wow I actually am so madly in love with you I believe you. (Beats up Temari)

Both laugh

Akane: Hey Kisame push them two off of the cliff again.

Cat/Shikamaru: (gasps) YEAH! (They both get in position and are pushed, laughing all the way down)

Akane: Now…Push Orochimaru and Jaraiya off tied together!

They already are getting pushed.

Akane: Kiba and Shino into the closet please…

Kiba: Ok…(Drags Shino in the closet)

Akane: Good now…(Disturbing noises are heard) Nice…Well now Hinata stare at Kisame.

Hinata: Um ok…(She stares at him, while he starts to get freaked out)

Kisame: Akane help me (He hugs her)

Akane: Hey where's Kimimaro?

Taylor: Oh he requested a separate room, I'll send him in…(Presses a button that makes Kimimaro fall into room)

Kimimaro: Wow that was weird.

Akane: KIMIMARO! (Glomps him)

Kimimaro: And this is weirder!

Akane: now poke Itachi in the forehead. Like he does with Sasuke.

Kimimaro: Ok…(Pokes Itachi's forehead)

Itachi: Wow that's annoying…oh well he deserves it don't ya Sasuke?

Sasuke: Shut up…

Akane: Now (Pushes Kabuto off of the cliff) I'm done. (Glomps both Kisame and Kimimaro)

Cat and Shikamaru return laughing their heads off.

Then EDS enters the room.

Kimi: DADDY! (She runs to him as he then lifts her in the air)

Girls: KAWAII!

EDS: (Teleports on sofa with Kara and Kimi) Hi Kara…

Kara: Hi, Kimi missed you,

EDS: (Starts playing with Kimi)

Kiki: Hey EDS! Sasuke has been trying to flirt with Kara again.

EDS: WHAT! (Beats up Sasuke) Now Sasuke Yaoi fans ATTACK!

They all chase Sasuke with weights on him.

Kara: He didn't get very far did he?

EDS: Nope…Thanks Kiki.

Kiki: YAY!

Alternative Angel: Hi everyone, Lee and Guy dye your hair blonde, put blue contacts in and wear orange outfits please.

Lee/Guy: Yes! (they dress up)

Naruto: They look sort of familiar

Everyone: -.-

Alternative Angel: Now shout Screw youth, Believe it!

Lee/Guy: Right! SCREW YOUTH! BELIEVE IT!

Alternative Angel: Good! Now I dare Sasuke and Orochimaru to fall down a billion stairs like slinkies.

They get pushed down a billion stairs and they fall like slinkies.

Cat: They're alive! Oh everybody loves the slinky!

Everyone cant breathe with laughter. They fall down and end up eaten by a giant snake. But the snake hurls them back up.

Alternative Angel: Admit your feelings to Naruto and Jaraiya now!

Sasuke: (sighs) Naruto I love you more than life itself…

Orochimaru: I've always admired you

Jaraiya/Naruto: Ew…

Sonar: Well its my turn now!

Cat: Wait a sec! Katrina we were kidding about her being in the closets!

Katrina: I know, but I found her! (Tasha is knocked out on the floor, with a bat in Katrina's hand)

Sonar: Ok now I dare Lee to dress up like Kiba.

Lee: (Sighs) I have only just got back into my clothes but oh well (Dresses up like Kiba)

Sonar: Now Kiba has to dress up like Lee.

Kiba: (A few minutes) I have!

Sonar: Good now…Temari let Kabuto take you on a date.

Kabuto: (Faces Temari with jaw wide open)

Temari: Ew (They go out)

Sonar: Tenten use Jaraiya as target practice.

Tenten: Yes! (She flings a bunch of weapons at him) Oh my bad. (She hit him…with every shot)

Sonar: Now Tobi chase Mizuki with a chainsaw.

Mizuki: Dam! How did you know I was here?

Tobi: (Starts chainsaw)

Mizuki: Crap (Runs away from Tobi screaming)

Cat: Cool! Get him Tobi!

Shikamaru: (Snogs Cat)

Cat: Look, I need to breath! Stop planting one on me every two seconds please.

Shikamaru: Sorry…

Cat: (Pouts)

Hidan'Girl247: (Still hanging upside down) Can I dare now?

Cat: Yeah!

Hidan'sGirl247: Well I dare Hidan and Kakuzu to name their kids.

Hidan: Well what do you think?

The Akatsuki go into a bid discussion about it.

Hidan: Well the are now, Zakuro, Dan and Ray.

Everyone: YAY!

Hidan'sGirl247: Now you must become a women Hidan.

Hidan: What!

She gives him stuff that made him become a women.

Hidan: (Goes on a cursing rant)

Kiki: Me dare! (Jumps around room excitedly) Me dares everyone to dance the Caramelldansen, and for Cat to be tied up and tortured for the next chapter. Which is up to you lot people.

Cat: Why do you do this to me Kiki?

Kiki: Cos it fun (Giggles)

Cat: (Gets tied up) Great…

Everyone dares the Caramelldansen.

Tasha: Ok everyone keep dares coming…See ya. Ah! (Runs away from Katrina with a bat. While Zetsu is running from Misa)

Misa: I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!


	39. Chapter 39

**This was supposed to be updated yesterday but, i couldnt sorry. Enjoy**

Chapter 39

Tasha, Fridgesan, Taylor, Oreo and darers enter the room. Cat is still in the room tied up. Looking like a mess.

Cat: Well this sucks!

Tasha: Oh I knew we forgot something (Smirks)

Cat: Thanks…These guys are so mean, I go through half the night, having things thrown at me, Tobi thinking he's a hairdresser, getting tickled, and well you don't want to know what he was doing! (Points to Kiba)

Shikamaru: I'm ashamed of you!

Kiba: Sorry, but I couldn't resist.

Naruto: Ew resist what?

Kiba: You don't wanna know.

Naruto: Perv!

GG: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBI! (Glomps Tobi)

Tobi: YAY! GG REMEMBERED!

GG: Yep and I was here last night when you lot were asleep and (Presses a button that unleashes a huge banner saying Happy Birthday Tobi! And lots of balloons come down)

Tobi: YAY! (Runs around)

GG: Now (Pushes Sasuke and Sakura off of the cliff into the famous pit of death) Gaara seal it up.

Gaara: With pleasure…(He seals it up)

GG: Deidara make a sculpture of him, and Sasori make him puppets and Kakuzu give him a card filled with a thousand dollars.

Deidara makes a huge sculpture, Sasori makes him puppets and Kakuzu stubbornly handed over the card of money.

Tasha: Ok, well Emofairy your up, and welcome by the way.

Emofairy: Thank you, now I want Deidara to dress up like Barbie and sing I'm a Barbie girl.

Deidara: Ok…(Dresses up like Barbie)

I'm a Barbie girl

In the Barbie world

Life in plastic

Is fantastic

You can brush my hair…

Sasori: (Throws a book at his head) Knock it off brat!

Emofairy: Now (Glomps Shino) Can you take your glasses and coat off pwease Shino?

Shino: (Sighs) Fine…(Takes his glasses and coat off)

Everyone: 0.0

Kiba: Yeah and now can you put them back on?

Taylor: Everyone push me off the cliff.

Everyone: Ok! (they push her off)

Cat: Lucky…

Oreo: (Comes in with squirrels and chipmunks with lightsavers) ATTACK!

They all attack Sasuke and Orochimaru. (Poor Sasuke, he is still in the pit, he cant get away hehe)

Cat: Well that was AMAZING! Hey can someone untie me…NOT YOU! (Pushes away Kiba)

Kiba: Come on you enjoyed it just as much as me.

Cat: Kiba, Zip it!

Kiba: (Unties her)

Cat: No! No! I said not you! Right tie me back up and someone else unties me.

Kiba: Oh come on…

Cat: No!

Kiba: Your being stupid.

Cat: Oh yeah, no cos everything I do is wrong! I mean why don't you just take away my birthday!

Kiba: What? Just sit down…

Cat: No! No! I wont I will stand!

Kiba: Cat…

Cat: No (Runs around the room with Kiba chasing, they both run out of the room)

Shikamaru: Oh no you don't! (Runs our after them)

Everyone: 0.0

Cat screams

Tasha: Wow…That was weird.

Kimi: (Enters room and starts looking around with a little snake and dragon with her)

Naruto: Hey Kimi, where's your mommy and daddy?

Kimi: I don't know, have you seen them?

Naruto: No sorry…

Kiki: Why don't you sit on the sofa and wait for them Kimi, me sure they will turn up soon.

Kimi: Ok…(She sits on the sofa, and puts the snake next to her)

Everyone: Aww!

Tasha: Timballisto! Welcome!

Timballisto: Thank you! Now I dare Hidan to eat a bomb, the throw a matchstick down his throat.

Hidan: NO F…KING WAY!

Pein: (Stamps on Hidan's foot until he screams, he then shoves the Bomb and the lit matchstick down his throat)

Hidan: You…! (He blows up)

Timballisto: Right now put him back together Kakuzu with a women's body.

Kakuzu: Ok, (Starts sewing him back together)

Taylor: Cool dare

Timballisto: Thanks…Now make a voodoo Sasuke doll and make it dance to Cotteneye Joe.

Sasori: (Makes one and makes it dance to the Cotteneye Joe)

Sakura: (In the hole) What the hell are you doing Sasuke?!

Sasuke: I don't know! But I cant stop! HELP!

Everyone laughs

Narutofan221: I want you fight someone in Yugioh with my Naruto deck.

(Fights Yugi in a fight, which the Naruto cards are winning!…Obviously)

Tasha: (See Deidara's hands together) Deidara?

Deidara: Yeah

Tasha: Are you praying?

Deidara: (Blushes) No I'm…making out

Tasha: 0.0 Nice…

Hidan'sGirl247: Well this is actually my brothers dare, but he wanted Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein and Konan to have a threesome.

Everyone: 0.0

Hidan has been put back together, in his new feminine body and they all go into the closet, where the sounds have to be censored because we have babies in the room.

Then the door bursts open with Kiba and Shikamaru flying in. then Cat following. Everyone sees that a Boy Neko with black hair and red highlights with a black shirt and trousers with red trainers on. Enters the room.

Cat: Eep! (tries to push him out but he wont budge) Get out of here! This is my story!

Taylor: Aren't you gonna introduce this new person Cat? Seeing as you know him already.

Cat: Um no! that wont be necessary! He was just leaving WERENT YOU! (Still pushing)

Kiki: Who is he?

Cat: (Sighs) This is…Jake…My step brother. And now leaving! (Pushes as hard as could but he picks Cat up by the tail) Hey!

Jake: Cat, You know you can't beat me, so don't even bother trying (Smirks and drops her)

Cat: Oh yeah! (Charges at him but he trips her up, and she flies into the wall) You…Ass!

Jake: (Chuckles) Now which one of you pretty ladies can tell me where I might find a certain Sasuke Uchiha?

Kiki: He down there (Points down the pit)

Jake: Thanks cutie (Ruffles hair then jumps down pit)

Everyone can hear…

Sasuke: Who the hell are…AAARHHHH!

Sakura: (Screams) SASUKE!

Jake: (Comes back up) Well I needed that…Cat you can continue now. But I think I'll stay for a while.

Cat: -..- great…Akane your up!

Akane: Thanks…Kisame Push Cat and Shikamaru off of the cliff again.

Cat/Shikamaru: YAY! (Gets pushed off laughing all the way down again)

Jake: Wow…Funny to see her actually enjoy being thrown off a cliff

Akane: Now Kiba and Shino back in the closet!

Kiba: Oh…Ok (Drags Shino in the closet)

Akane: (Glomps Kimimaro) Hey Kimimaro glomp Sasori to see his reaction.

Kimimaro: You have a very strange imagination, but oh well…(He glomps Sasori)

Sasori: (Screams)

Everyone: 0.0

Sasori: What?…He made me jump

Akane: Now Kisame throw Pein and Konan off of the cliff.

Kisame: Oh dear God that means I have to…(Covers eyes and runs into the closet they are in, he screams and grabs them out and throws them off of the cliff) There! (He sits down shaking next to Itachi and Angel)

Itachi: Are you ok?

Angel: Did you see them…?

Kisame: No, I only saw…Pink bunny slippers which really freaked me out.

Hidan: (Shouts from closet) They're not mine!

Everyone laughs

Alternative Angel: Right its my turn now, and Tasha now!

Tasha: (Enters room with Naruto Yaoi fan girls) Now! Attack the Sasuke!

Fan girls: (Scream after Sasuke in the pit)

Sasuke: AH WHAT THE HELL! (Sound of him being beat up)

Alternative Angel: Now Sasuke!

Sasuke: What?

Alternative Angel: You must be forced to watch this. (Throws down a TV playing educational television)

Sasuke: OH NO! EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION! (Screams)

Everyone laughs

Alternative Angel: Now Kyuubi burn Sasuke and Madara to a crisp.

Kyuubi: Yes! (Burns them to a crisp then serves them to Gamabunta)

Gamabunta: Eh! What's this? This tastes like SHT! (He gets rid of them from the ahem other end)

Sasuke: Ew…(Gets pushed back in the pit)

(Sorry to all who read this who thinks Tobi is Madara, I'm not sure so I just randomly said it)

Angel: (Goes round glomping people, making them jump) Ha I got everyone.

Jake: Not me…

Angel: Yeah but your new, that would be rude.

Jake: (Shrugs) Alright,

Angel: Now Orochimaru You are related to Snape from Harry potter aren't you?

Orochimaru: How did you know!

Itachi: Cos she knows everything (Hugs Angel)

Angel: Yay! Oh and here Kakashi its and Indestructible Icha, Icha book

Kakashi: (Tears in eyes) Thank you (Hugs Angel too)

Angel: That's ok, oh and people (Blushes) There is a new addition to our little family.

Everyone: Aww!

Angel: But first (Goes into Pit and whacks Sasuke and Sakura round the head with Kisame) now I dare Fridgesan to say a nice thing about everyone in the room.

Fridgesan: Well you are all great Sasuke and Sakura haters except Skye Sasuke. But she hates Sakura so that's good too. Your all great!

Everyone: YAY!

Fridgesan: And Sasuke and Sakura…Oh Screw it you are fun to beat on. (Beats the crap outta them)

Angel: Speaking of Skye Sasuke, Sasuke must say how he truly feels about her.

Sasuke: (Comes out of the pit and walks up to Skye Sasuke. Who has been here!) Skye Sasuke. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And I wish to spend my life with you.

Sakura: (Jumps off of the cliff)

Everyone: GREAT!

Cat and Shikamaru come back up laughing.

Cat: We fell down again on the way up! (Laughs)

Jake: You weirdo…

Cat: (Glares) What was that?

Jake: You…Weird…o! (Smiles)

Cat: That's it (Jumps at him and wrestle on the floor)

Tasha: (Sighs) Strange…Now Sonar Your up!

Sonar: Yes! Temari how was your date with Kabuto?

Temari: (Blushes) It was…alright. Not the best date I've been on but its not the worst.

Everyone: OOOOOH!

Temari: SHUT UP!

Sonar: Tobi be locked in a closet with Anko, Kakashi, and Ibiki on sugar high.

Tobi: Ok…(Goes in there and is screaming by ten minutes and runs out to hug GG)

Sonar: Shino, I dare you to dress up like Ebisu and claim you're a mini Ebisu.

Shino: (Dresses up like Ebisu) I am mini me

Ebisu: Mini me? Oh god…

Shino: (Copies moves)

Sonar: Now Lee dress up like Keanu Reeves from matrix and show off ya moves.

Lee: Right! (Dresses up like him and starts jumping around doing his moves)

Everyone: WOW!

Sonar: Now Jaraiya dress up like Gandalf from Lord of the rings.

Jaraiya: (Sighs and changes up like him) Happy?

Sonar: Oh by the way got those Kunai out of ya back yet?

Jaraiya: (Hides his back) Um…yes.

Sonar: I'm done

Shkmaru15: My turn! Now Sasuke and Sakura must take care of Hinata and Naruto's triplets on a date.

Sasuke: Whatever…(They leave…an hour later they come back both looking a mess. Puke down them and all sorts)

Everyone laughs.

Shkmaru15: Now name them.

Sasuke: (Sighs) They're names are Dana, Arashi, and Mia.

Shkmaru15: right now drink this (Shoves bottles down Sasuke and Sakura's throats, they then fall in love with Naruto and Hinata)

Sasuke: Marry me Hinata.

Sakura: Marry me Naruto.

Naruto/Hinata: NO WAY! (Slams their heads together)

Shkmaru15: Orochimaru what's your worst fear?

Orochimaru: Mice…Oops (Covers mouth)

Shkmaru15: Ok (Unleashes mice on him) Now face them!

Orochimaru: (Screams)

Shkmaru15: Gamabunta make out with the slug.

Gamabunta: Oh yeah! (Makes out with the slug)

EDS: Hi guys!

Everyone looks around but cant see EDS

Kiki: Where are you?

Kara: We're here

Everyone looks to the animals. And they come out of the animals

Everyone: 0.0

Kimi: (Gasps) Teach me that! Teach me that!

EDS: Sorry Kimi, we will when your eight.

Kimi: oh (Pouts, eventually they fall asleep together)

Everyone: Aww

Cat: Look how sweet that is.

Naruto: yeah…HEY EDS!

EDS: (Shoots up) What!

Naruto: Sing Bet on it from high school musical 2

EDS: (Sighs) Ok, (He starts singing which is really well sang. Everyone is totally amazed at his voice)

Kara: That was great! (Her and Kimi glomp him from behind)

Cat: Well I guess that's everyone see ya…(Jake jumps on her) JAKE!

Jake: (Laughs)

Cat: Why you! (Starts play fighting)

Taylor: Well that's them off. Keep that dares coming.

Kiki: Hey! Me didn't get to do me dares!

Cat: Actually…(Ties Kiki up) Ha! that's what you get for last time

Kiki: (Giggles)

Tasha: See ya all next time.

**Hi everyone, well I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know when I'll update next. Cos I have some issues I need to sort out. But I will try cos I love you all! See ya.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 40 WOO!

Taylor, Oreo, Fridgesan, Alexander, Alexis, Tsukasa Hiiragi, the cats, Jake and the darers (Gasps for breath) all enter the room! …the end

Everyone: WHAT!

I'm just kidding…mostly

Sasuke and Sasori: (Notice that Skye Sasuke is with Naruto) What? Grrr! NARUTO! (they start fighting)

Skye Sasuke: 0.0 wow!…

Taylor: HI EVERYONE! Sorry we haven't been here for a while, But then again its Cat's fault.

Everyone: True!

Taylor: and what's worse She aint even here!

Fridgesan: Nor is Tasha.

Oreo: Where'd they go?

Taylor: Who knows! Lets just get started.

Cookie: I know where they are!

Taylor: (Sighs) Where?

Cookie: Hmmm….Not saying (Smiles)

Selphie: (Smacks Cookie) Don't be an ass Cookie! She is ill and Tasha ahem sneakily took her to the doctors.

EDS: How can she sneakily take her?

Selphie: Tasha didn't tell her where they were going…so she wont know until she gets there.

Everyone: Oh!

Taylor: Well then lets get started. NO WAY! IS THAT TSUKASA!

Oreo: Yes…we walked in with her remember!

Taylor: Are you saying I'm dumb?

Fridgesan: Can we not do this now! Who's first?

GG: Hi everyone! Look at my new kitten SHINE! (Holds up kitten, with a Tobi mask)

Tobi: wha?…WHAT HAPPENED TO TOBI?!

GG: Nothing…Your still awesome!

Tobi: (Huddles in corner) Tobi replaced by cat…

GG: (Gasps) I'm sorry Tobi! (Kisses him) now I dare you to use the puppet that Sasori made you on Sasuke.

Tobi: OK! (Uses puppet on Sasuke)

Sasuke: AH! WHAT THE HELL! GET IT OFF!

GG: Tobi still got that thousand dollars? (Glaring at Kakuzu)

Tobi: Yep!

Everyone: (Gasps and looks a Kakuzu) You didn't steal it back?

Kakuzu: No…

Hidan: WHO ARE YOU! (Slaps him with his/her bag)

GG: Buy a Bazooka with it Tobi and fire it at Sasuke.

Tobi: (Goes to weapons store and comes back with a bazooka and fires it at Sasuke)

Sasuke: (Screams and runs around)

GG: Now (Whispers to Tobi)

Tobi: OK! Tobi is a good boy! (Grabs Sasuke and shoves him in the sculpture made for him by Deidara last time)

Deidara: Its gonna blow!

The sculpture explodes.

Everyone: oooooh aaaaaaah!

Sasuke comes out of explosion all burnt and beat up.

GG: Now say to everyone that you hate that you love them!

Sasuke: (Sighs) I hate that I love you all!

Everyone: WHAT! (Beats him up)

GG: Now Sakura give Fridgesan a big hug!

Sakura: WHAT! Hell no!…(She gets pushed into the hug by Tobi.)

Fridgesan: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? DIE! (Beats the crap outta Sakura) How dare you put your disgusting germs on me!

Tsukasa: Yeah how dare you!

Alexis: The nerve!

EDS: Who are you?

Alex: This is Fridgesan's and mine's second cousin.

Alexis: Hello…(Waves to everyone)

Sasuke: Hell…o…

Alexis: SOD OFF! (Punches him away)

Fridgesan: Talk to her again! And you will die Asshole!

Sasuke: Oh yeah! f…k off (Beep)

Fridgesan: (Beep)

Sasuke: (Beep)

EDS/Kara: 0.0

Kimi: What does (Beep) mean daddy? And (Beep)

EDS/Kara: OH NO! SASUKE! (They beat the crap outta him)

Sasuke: What did I do now?

Kara: Your telling our Kimi bad words.

Sasuke: Whatever (EDS puts a kick me sign on Sasuke's back)

Sasuke: (Walks off and people start kicking him) WHAT THE HELL! Stop it!

Kimi: You meanie! (Kicks Sasuke in the shin)

Sasuke: OW! Why you little (starts chasing her)

Kara: (Appears in front of him) What the hell do you think your doing to our little girl?!

Sasuke: She kicked me in the shin!

EDS: (Puts a shock collar on him)

Sasuke: What the! (Gets shocked)

Kara: Cant come near us now!

EDS: Now go away! (Pushes Sasuke away) Hinata and Naruto sing something new from high school musical.

Naruto/Hinata: OK! (They sing it, and everyone is cheering them like mad)

Taylor: Brilliant! Now next…

Door bursts open!

Cat: NO GET AWAY FROM ME! (Runs in)

Tasha: (Runs in) CAT! Its just a needle don't be a baby!

Cat: I DON'T NEED IT! I'M OK! REALLY!

Tasha: Cat! Your barely standing!

Cat: So! (Falls over)

Tasha: CAT! Just do it!

Cat: NO!

Tasha: Someone help me!

Taylor: With what?

Tasha: She needs an injection! But she hates needles.

Cat: THEY EVIL! Followed by butterflies, my weakness, and feathers.

Fridgesan: Thought you said you got over that last one.

Cat: Oh hi Fridgesan…didn't see you there. (Sweat drop)

Fridgesan: Why does she need an injection?

Tasha: Cos …well its to do with being half cat or something.

Cat: He lied! that's what the doctor wanted you to think!

Jake: I had to have that…its quite important.

Tasha: CAT! TAKE THE STUPID INJECTION!

Cat: If its stupid I don't need it HA! (Fridgesan pokes the injection in Cat's arm) AHHH!

Tasha: Thanks…

Fridgesan: No problem…

Cat: (mumbles)

Akane: My turn! Now (Glomps Kisame and Kimimaro) Push them off!

They both push Cat and Shikamaru off of the cliff.

Tasha: Don't think she enjoyed it that time.

Akane: Now Kimimaro you must jump off too.

Kimimaro: (Sighs) Why was I forced onto here? (He jumps off)

Akane: I STILL LOVE YOU! Now Kakashi kiss Kurenai.

Kakashi: What why?

Akane: Cos it would be cute.

Asuma: Will it!

Kakashi: (Sweat drops and kisses Kurenai)

Asuma: That's it! (Starts fighting)

Akane: Itachi kiss Ino.

Ino: WOW! that's even better than Sasuke!

Itachi: (Sighs and kisses Ino)

Ino: (Giggles then gets knocked out)

Angel: TOUCH HIM AGAIN! YOU WILL DIE!

Itachi: That's my girl (Makes out with her)

Deidara: (Glomps Sasori)

Sasori: (Screams)

Everyone: 0.0

Sasori: What?…he scared me.

Deidara: Akane made me!

Akane: Yes I did (Smiles)

Attck Inzuka: Ok…Now I dare Cat, Tasha, Jake and Fridgesan to play Naruto cards for the whole chapter and the next.

Everyone hears screams running up from the cliff.

Cat: (climbs to the top) AAAH! Cards? With Tasha? It will never end!

Jake: Well, I have actually been dared, never expected that to happen.

Tasha: (Hugs Jake) from now on, I'm calling you Ni-san.

Cat: Tasha…he is my brother…

Tasha: so!

Cat: oh well whatever! (Sighs) lets play cards…(they all sit down playing cards)

Kira fox: Hi, changed my name, sorry.

Everyone: its ok…

Kira fox: Now I dare Naruto and Kiba to have sex.

Kiba/Naruto: WHAT!

She pushes them all into the closet (Noises are heard, sexual noises)

Kira Fox: (Blushes) Now I dare Kiba to kiss me…

Kiba: (Bursts out of closet) Hell yeah! (makes out with Kira fox)

Cat: Yay! Kiba has found love!

Tasha: Your just happy he's not bothering you no more…

Cat: your point? Tasha! Your not supposed to take the cards!

Tasha: I'm not?

Cat: -_-'

Alternative Angel: (Runs in panting) Hi guys, ok I dare Sasuke to have a kid with Orochimaru.

Sasuke: SAY WHAT!

Orochimaru:…….(Blushes)

Oreo: Here's the stuff! Now go!

They go into the closet

Alternative Angel: Now Sai, paint a scene where all the guys are cross dressing!

Sai: Um…Ok (he draws the scene and everyone cracks up laughing)

Alternative Angel: Now I want (dust cloud heading towards her) I DARE KYUUBI TO MAKE OUT WITH ITACHI!

Kyuubi: NO! (tackles her) TAKE IT BACK!

Alternative Angel: NEVER! And just for that you have to play strip poker in human form!

Kyuubi: (Growls) Fine! But your playing too!

Alternative Angel: (Sweat drop) Crap!

Emofairy: Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi!

Emofairy: Every girl set their hair on fire!

Girls: WHAT!

Cat: Hehehehe! I can't do that cos my cat ears will singe off! AND I LIKE MY EARS!

Everyone: Ok…

Cat: (Smiles sweetly)

Every girl set their hair on fire and run around screaming.

Emofairy: Quick girls! Run in here! (She directs them into the closet) Queue sound effects!

The grudge sound effects go off in the closet.

Girls: (Scream like crazy)

Emofairy: YAY! (Glomps Shino) I still love you Shino!

Hidan'sGirl247: hi everyone! Look Zakuro is 13!

Everyone: 0.0 That was fast!

Zakuro: Hi! (starts looking at all the guys in the room) I wanna boyfriend!

Hidan'sGirl247: (Sighs) Typical teen!

Angel: MY TURN!

Sasuke: (comes out of closet with Orochimaru, who is holding a baby) Stop shouting you cranky fat bitch.

Angel: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! (Grabs a mallet and hits him with it, sending him flying)

Itachi: Nice!

Angel: Now Ino! You must be Naruto's slave! And Sasuke dye your hair neon green with pink highlights!

Ino: (sighs)

Sasuke: (mumbles angry things, and dyes his hair neon green with pink highlights)

Angel: Naruto you can be the godfather

Naruto: YAY!

Angel: Cat you can be the godmother!

Cat: YAY!

Angel: Everyone! I'm having twins! Boy and a girl! Their names will be Ai and Kouken.

Tenten: When are they due?

Angel: (looks about watch) Oh looks like about right now!

Itachi: 0.0! OH NO! (rushes her to doctors)

Everyone: 0.0

Cat: Ok…Next darer your up!

Sonar: Yes! Now first off Shino someone compared you to an afro tree once on deviant art.

Shino: good for them…

Sonar: Now laugh! Cos your laugh is cool!

Shino: (Sighs and starts laughing)

Sonar: Ino! Throw a cat at Sasuke's face.

Cookie: (Appears) Throw me! Throw me!

Ino: (Shrugs and throws Cookie at Sasuke)

Cookie: (Smiles and scratches his face) Hehehehe!

In his anger Sasuke kicked Cookie and sent him crashing into the wall.

Cat: (Gasp) Cookie! (drops cards and runs over to Cookie) Are you ok?

Cookie: …

Cat: oh shit! SASUKE! What the hell was that for!

Sasuke: He scratched me!

Cat: Oh boo hoo! You have suffered a lot worse, you'd better hope Cookie isn't dead or you will be! (picks up cookie) I'll be back in a sec, just taking Cookie to the emergency room. (exits room)

Tasha: Poor Cookie…

Sonar: Well next dare, Kakashi make out with your books!

Kakashi: ok…Oh my precious books! (Hugging them and kissing them, while everyone sat around him moves away)

Sonar: Tobi, how was your time in the closet with Anko, Kakashi and Ibiki?

Tobi: Scary…

Sonar: I bet it was…now Kiba act Emo.

Kiba: Ok…(dresses up a bit like Sasuke)

Sasuke: oh ha ha!

Everyone: SHUT UP! (hit him)

Sonar: Now sing off key in Orochimaru's ear who let the dogs out!

Kiba: yes! (in Orochimaru's ear) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!

Everyone laughs when Kiba's done Kira fox makes out with him.

Shkmaru15: Hi everyone! Now I want to do this! (Kills Orochimaru, and takes off his ring)

Everyone gasps

Shkmaru15: Now Tsunade (teaches Tsunade a technique) use it

Tsunade: (Heals Orochimaru)

Shkmaru15: I'M THE TENTH MEMBER! WHOO! Now I dare Jaraiya to write the third book, and wave it in front of Kakashi, Cos he is not aloud to read it!

Kakashi: (Cries)

Jaraiya: Ok….(Starts writing, finishes, then waves in front of Kakashi)

Kakashi: (tries to grab it)

Shkmaru15: Now I want Deidara to sculpt a statue of me and Fridgesan beating up Sasuke and Sakura.

Deidara: It will be my finest art yet!

Tasha: Doubt it!

Deidara: yeah your right! (He makes the sculpture)

Shkmaru15: Very nice! Now Sasori make a puppet of me, and Sai paint me!

Sasori: ok…(Makes a puppet of shkmaru15)

Sai: (paints a picture) Nice?

Shkmaru15: Perfect! Now Sasuke, I hate you….

Sasuke: oh so surprising!

Shkmaru15: But it must be difficult enduring fan girls like Sakura and Ino. So I'll give you three gifts. One is a box full of poisonous snakes, another is a box of acid. And finally you can do whatever you want with to Sakura and Ino with these three gifts.

Sasuke: Thank you! (tortures the two with these things)

Shkmaru15: Now…hey Temari, how you doing?

Temari: Ok…why?

Shkmaru15: wanna go out?

Temari: SURE!

Narutofan221: Hidan you can turn back into a guy.

Hidan: yes! (turns back) WHOO!

Narutofan221: Now get in the closet with Kakuzu!

Hidan: (Sighs)

Kakuzu: (Drags him in the closet)

Narutofan221: I want Naruto and EDS to fight!

EDS/Naruto: SAY WHAT!

They both look at each other, gulp and start fighting, but making sure that they don't hurt each other.

Jake: Yeah I'm just gonna check on Cat. (gets up and leaves)

Taylor: Cookie better be ok OR YOU HAVE HAD IT! (points to Sasuke with eyes on fire)

Gaara: calm down…(Kisses her)

Taylor: Ok…

Narutofan221: Now I dare Skye Sasuke to wear a shirt saying I hate Sasuke.

Skye Sasuke: Ok…(Puts on shirt)

Sasuke: (jaw hit's the ground)

Sasori/Naruto: HA HA!

Sasuke: Grr! (all three start fighting again)

Skye Sasuke: (Giggles and kisses Naruto)

Sasuke/Sasori: THAT'S IT! (start fighting)

Neji: (Holding Hinata back) Hinata calm down! Its ok!

Skye Sasuke: Konan kiss Hidan.

Konan: WHAT!

Hidan: (runs out of closet kisses Konan and runs back in)

Tasha: Ok…Well I think that's everyone. Wait where's Kiki?

Lee: Um…(Blushes)

Tasha: Lee where is she?

Lee: I kinda tied her up in the closet so I could go there after the chapter (Smiles)

Tasha: Oh ok then

Jake: (Comes running in) TAKE COVER!

Everyone: Why?

Cat: (Bursts in all savage) SASUKE!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: 0.0

Cat: YOU BROKE COOKIE'S RIBS!!!

Tasha: er we'd better go now! Some of things she might do, might not be pretty. Keep the dares coming!

Taylor: and stay tuned next time, where Angel returns with her twins. And Wait I shouldn't be telling you FIND OUT YOURSELVES! Bye


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi everyone sorry its been such a long time since i have updated. and sorry if i havent done everyones dares. i didnt have enough time you see. Enjoy**

Chapter 41

Everyone is in a camp on the shore base of Russia.

Naruto: How the hell did we end up here?

Sasuke: Who cares! FREEDOM! (runs but crashes into barrier)

Fridgesan: I don't think so! (smacks him round the head with his M4 carbine)

Cat: (appears with rest of darers) HA! didn't see that coming did ya?

Tasha: Yeah! Wow this must explain why I took you so long to update.

Cat: huh?

Tasha: Getting them all here…

Cat: That took me half a day.

Tasha: -.- then why did it take you so long to update?

Cat: (shrugs) I dunno…

Tasha: (Sighs)

Taylor: Hello! We have dares!

Cat: Oh yeah, who's first out of my group of Sasuke hating friends?

Shkmaru15: Me…now Sasuke, last time, was a one time thing, and this time I'm not gonna be nice to you (beats up Sasuke)

Cat: Nice!…oh by the way, how was your date with Temari?

Shkmaru15: Great thanks…

Cat: Good…

Shkmaru15: Now (pushes Naruto and Hinata into closet…that's randomly built there) also I wanna read the Icha, Icha books. They cant be as bad as they make out. (sits down and starts reading them)

Cat: Alright thanks shkmaru15 who's next?

Kira-fox: I'm next…and I dare Rock Lee and Kiba to get married.

Kiba/lee: SAY WHAT!

Kiba: But Kira-fox…I love you (makes out with her)

Everyone: Aww!

Kira-Fox: hehe! Oh Sakura kiss Shino.

Shino: kill me now…

Sakura: Oh ha ha! (kisses Shino)

Shino: Help! I've been poisoned with Sakura germs!

GG: Hi everyone, (brings a wheelbarrow filled with violent weapons) Lets all attack Sasuke!

Everyone grabs a weapon and charges towards Sasuke.

Sasuke: OH SHIT! (Gets beaten up)

Everyone laughs at Sasuke when they're finished.

GG: Now Cat…would you take Shine under your wing…and teach the ways of hating Sasuke?

Cat: Wow and I don't even have wings…Of course I will,

GG: Great! And Tobi you can have a cookie

Tobi: YAY! (eats it)

Tasha: Who's next?

Skye Sasuke has just taken Naruto from the closet and is walking with him. Sasuke growls and starts fighting with Naruto. Sasuke is just about to kill him when Skye Sasuke turns into a vampire and attacks Sasuke.

Skye Sasuke: Ha! Now I dare Sakura to jump into the pit of death.

Sakura: bitch…(jumps into the pit of death)

Cat: Did she just call you?…oh no she didn't! (Throws a bomb down the pit)

Everyone hears a loud explosion and a loud scream.

Skye Sasuke: Thanks…Now Sasuke, I dare you to die!

Everyone: Yay!

Cat: As great as that dare is…its not aloud, I'm sorry. But you can beat him to a pulp.

Skye Sasuke: eh close enough (Pounds the living day lights out of him) oh Cat I dare you to make out with shkmaru15

Cat: What?

Shkmaru15: What?

Cat: But he goes out with Temari…

Tasha: Cat…do it.

Cat: (sighs) sorry shkmaru15 (makes out with him)

Shkmaru15: ok then…

Tasha: aww Cat has gone all red.

Cat: What! No I have not! Who's next?

Taylor: I dare Naruto and Hinata to show us their babies.

Naruto: (goes into closet and fetches Hinata who is holding the babies)

Everyone: Aww

Oreo: I dare Taylor to take care of Cookie till he gets better,

Cat: Cookie?…Oh ok (puts hands together and summons Cookie who has a bandage all around his stomach)

Taylor: aww poor Cookie (picks him up and starts petting him)

Oreo: Now I dare EDS to watch Takara and Tao

Cat: He doesn't seem to be here yet. But he will be soon.

EDS and Kara appear all panicked.

EDS: Has anyone seen Kimi?

Everyone: no…

Suddenly 1000 ninja appear with Kimi tied up.

Ninja: Give Up and EDS and die. Or she will (holds kunai to Kimi)

Naruto: I don't think so! (the ninja have turned to see that she has already been freed by Naruto.

EDS: (gets really angry and starts to get a three tailed cloak)

Everyone except Kara: 0.0 he's a Jinchuuriki?

EDS beats the crap outta all of the ninja. And turns to see everyone shocked.

EDS: um, Don't worry…I only use that when I get mad (sweat drops)

Everyone: (sighs with relief)

Kara: Kimi what do we say to Naruto for helping you?

Kimi: Thank you uncle Naruto.

Everyone: Aww!

Naruto: hehehe I guess that makes Hinata your auntie.

Kimi: yep…(gives Naruto a hug)

Oreo: He EDS would watch Takara and Tao for me?

EDS: Sure!

Oreo: Yay thanks

Alternative Angel: (whispers) Its my turn…

Cat: Why are you whispering?

Alternative Angel: Kyuubi doesn't know where I went.

Cat: Oh…

Kyuubi: WHERE ARE YOU?!

Alternative Angel: Uh oh…quick um I dare Hinata to make out with EDS and Naruto to make out with Kara.

Their faces: 0.0 (they all shrug and make out, before switching back to their pairs)

Kyuubi: THERE YOU ARE!

Alternative Angel: 0.0

Kyuubi: If you don't wanna play anymore, then I get a dare. (turns to Cat) I dare Alternative Angel to bear me a son, named Naito.

Cat: um…ok!

Alternative Angel: great…

Tasha: Hey Cat…when is Angel due to come back?

Cat: She'll appear when she feels like it. (Cat summons a lioness) Look everyone I got a new lioness! Her name is Nala. For the obvious reason.

Taylor: Talk about random

Cat: I just remembered that's why

Angel and Itachi appear

Cat: Hi Angel!

Angel: Hi…(her and Itachi are holding two babies)

Cat: Aw! What are their names?

Itachi: This one is Kouken (a Itachi mini me, except with out the lines)

Angel: And this one Ai (a Angel mini me, both children have mini weasel ears and tails)

Everyone: AWW!

Kit: (appears) Mommy? (starts to cry)

Everyone: (tries to calm him down, and take him to a play area)

Angel: Hinata who are your top 8 in the room?

Hinata: Well…

Naruto

EDS

Kara

Kimi

Fridgesan

Tasha

Cat

All darers

Angel's pixie Candi is travelling the place, wreaking havoc. But Sasuke sees her pulling a prank on Sakura.

Sasuke: HEY SHRIMP!

Candi: Why you…(starts shouting and punching Sasuke)

Cat: Wow! Who are your pets?

Angel: Oh this silver wolf is Luna, and this black panther is Isis

Luna/Isis: Hello

Jaffa goes over and lays next to them.

Everyone: aw

Sonar: Right it is my turn now. Kiba I dare you to torment Sasuke by locking him in a room with the most annoying people.

Kiba: Got it! (pushes Sasuke in a room with Brittany spears)

Sasuke: OMG! HELP!!!!

Sonar: Now I dare Lee and Naruto to blackmail Jaraiya, Iruka, Anko and Ebisu to wear spandex suits.

Naruto/lee: Got it!

Naruto: Hey you guys! Wear the suits or we will tell everyone what you do when you are alone.

Lee: Yeah!

Their faces: 0.0 OK! (they dress up)

Everyone laughs

Sonar: Great! Now Tobi hug Ibiki

Tobi: ok…(hugs Ibiki) Tobi is a good boy.

Sonar: Shino does your afro grow every episode?

Shino: Well at least someone noticed.

Cat/Tasha: WE DID!!!

Shino: 0.0 ok…

Kagedoragon: My turn I dare Sasuke to fight all the bad guys out of Inuyasha, Yuyu Hakusho, One Piece, and Rurouni Kenshin.

Sasuke: Piece of cake (cracks knuckles)

Two minutes into the fight Sasuke is beaten up on the ground. Everyone laughs at him.

Jake: (appears) hey guys

Cat: where have you been?

Jake: sorting out stuff…like that mission Cat!

Cat: oh…yeah (sweat drops) I'll get to it

Jake: When?

Cat: (sighs) after I'm finished with this…

Jake: You'd better!

Cat: yeah, yeah anyway Emofairy your up!

Emofairy: yay!

Jake: Hey Tasha come on we're going on a date.

Tasha: ok

Deidara/Sasori: (pass out)

Emofairy: GLOMP! (she glomps Shino) I dare Cat to give Kisame soup, and make him eat it all.

Cat: Ok…here Kisame, eat all of this soup.

Kisame: (he eats it) That wasn't bad…what was it?

Cat: Shark fin soup

Kisame: (spits it all out)

Emofairy: Yay! (makes out with Shino)

Fridgesan: Its mine and Oreo's anniversary in two weeks. isn't it great?

Everyone: Yeah!

Fridgesan: ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!

Everyone: What?

Fridgesan: I AM CORNHOLIO! And everyone will have Anime Night, Lineup: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucky Star,Mononoke-Hime, Naussicaa: Wind Warriors (Naussicaa of the Valley of Wind) anda random episode from Inuyasha.

Everyone: HORAAY!

Tasha, Jake and Katrina appear.

Tasha: Oh Cat…Katrina has some dares remember.

Cat: Ok…

Katrina: Cat you must marry Sasuke, and have his children. And you shall name your mini Sasuke's Kat and moo.

Everyone: 0.0 SAY WHAT!

Cat: OK!

Everyone: WHAT!

Cat: What? it's a dare, and I cant get out of it. (Dresses up in a black wedding dress) Lets go.

Sasuke: You…want to get married with me?

Cat: Hell no! but it's a dare…now someone marry us.

Ebisu: Sasuke do you take Cat to be your wife?

Sasuke: Not really (punched in the face)

Ebisu: Well do you Cat take Sasuke to be your…

Cat: Whatever…hurry up!

Ebisu: ok your married

Cat: great…(kicks Sasuke in the nuts) that's what I think of our relationship. (drags him into closet, drinks the child making drink, and two mini Sasuke appear with cat ears) aww! They are adorable! I'm keeping these.

Sasuke: I'm not

Cat: Good! Now beat it (whacks him with mallet)

Katrina: And…

Cat: It never ends…

Katrina: You must be tickled by everyone in this room.

Cat: 0.0.…are you having a laugh? I barely can stand one person! We're talking about a whole camp full of people here.

Tasha/Katrina: (smirks)

Cat: -.- my friends ladies and gentleman. (sighs) whatever…go ahead. (everyone tickles Cat)

Laughter fills the camp. After that everyone watches anime apart from Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru.

Nala: Well after that I don't think Cat will be able to stand for a while. But she wanted me to say that you may dare if you want. But it will probably wont be updated for a while. See ya.


	42. Chapter 42

**Locked in We're back**

Cat: (Appears and enters an empty ex-Locked in room and sits down on the random armchair) um…hey guys, just wanted to say, you know sorry for not updating in such a long time. And I mean loooooooooooooooooooooooooong time, cos I was really busy with Deviantart. Now I know what you are thinking, your thinking I mean "OMG THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE LEAVE US FOR DEVIANTART!" or you might not even care and didn't even realise I was gone. But anyways I just wanted to, whether you noticed or cared or not, start up locked in again. So if ya wanna start up your reviews with dares. I'd be happy to make the guys here do them for ya.

Now I know that I started Locked in live, but….we had some disagreements, see Naruto didn't like the random audience guy, there were things being thrown, and lets face it, when he lobs Sasuke at the man. I'm sorry but…that's when we get sued. So sorry guys…blame Naruto for that. Anyway, yeah so sorry for ditching Fanfic for Deviantart, but I'm sorry, it's a cool website thing. And plus its made me wanna go into Cosplay. But enough about me hehe,

Sooo any dares, let them me know, and I'll sort them out. Love ya guys…SEND IN YA DARES!!!!!!


	43. We're back baby!

**_Sorry guys it has been too long. But here it is, sorry if I didn't do all of your dares, I was kinda doing 5 things at once. But I really wanted to update another chapter so here it is. If ya don't like it then whatever, you know._**

Chapter….um lost count

After a long nearly 4 month wait of promising to come back. Cat and the gang finally enter the dare room.

Cat: OH! I have a cool theme song for this room! (Starts playing the song Dare from Gorillaz) haha awesome. Anyway hello guys!

Naruto gang: (growling)

Cat: What?

Naruto: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!

Cat: Well see there is…a very good explanation for that….unfortunately it has escaped my mind at the moment so sit down.

Naruto: What? But you

Cat: I SAID SIT DOWN!

Naruto: (grumbles and sits) Wait why is your hair like that?

Cat: Like what? (looks up at small purple hair) Oh yeah, I'm cosplaying Noodle from Gorillaz, I have a small costume party after this so lets get on with it.

Kiba: How ya gonna to do that when ya body is half robot now?

Cat: Now Kiba, I believe the question is…how are you ever going to make love again when I'm done kicking your ass! (glaring at Kiba)

Oreo: PWNED!!!! (laughing and pointing in Kiba's face)

GG: ALRIGHT GUYS! LETS GET STARTED! I DARE!!

Sasuke: Why are you yelling?

GG: Shut up!! Oh yes for my first dare. Sakura throw Sasuke at Naruto to see how he likes it for throwing Sasuke at the random audience guy.

Sakura:….okay? (she grabs Sasuke and lobs him at Naruto who didn't see it coming)

Sasuke/Naruto: AAAAAAAHHHHH!! (both landed in position of episode 2, the horror)

(Meanwhile Sco23 was whispering something to Kiba who smirked and went to the small bar in the corner of the room to get something)

Sco23: Is it my turn now?

Cat: Looks like it, fire away.

Sco23: I dare Orochimaru to sing Invisible by Clay Aiken to Sasuke.

Orochimaru: If you insist ahem

_Whatcha' doin' tonight _(he sings rest of song and at the end no one but Sasuke clapped. With small tears in his eyes)

Cat: Oh god…

Sco23: Right then next dare has been taking care of (looks at all the girls rushing to the bathroom)

Kiba: (laughing while holding a box of laxative pills)

(everyone except Naruto girls laugh)

Hidan'sGirl247: My turn!! I dare Hidan and Kakuzu to make out in front of everyone.

Hidan: What! Listen bitch! I can understand making out in the closet but in front of…(Kakuzu makes out with Hidan)

Kakuzu: Complain again I'll beat the shit outta ya.

Hidan: Yes hot stuff…I-I mean Kakuzu

(everyone snickers at them)

Shkamaru15: Well now its my turn, Cat did you divorce Sasuke in the end.

Cat: Taken care of look I got pictures of it happening. (holds up pictures of beating up Sasuke with a shovel and burying him with his head sticking out of the dirt)

Everyone: Ahh okay.

Cat: Besides I'm engaged to Shikamaru now. Or so I thought apparently he wasn't ready for it. Now I'm single again.

Everyone: Awwww

Cat: Its fine, I think the robo parts freaked him in bed (smiles innocently while everyone sweat drops)

Shkamaru15: okaay, didn't need to know that but anyway my next dare is since I am now an official Akatsuki member I demand the official clothing and an Akatsuki partner.

Akatsuki: (hand him the clothing etc) We don't have a partner for you yet, we will have to recruit another member.

Shkamru15: Fine…(fascinated with new clothes while all the girls come back in holding their stomachs)

Hana-chan: YAY! My turn! Now I dare….Naruto to eat nothing but raw vegetables and nothing else.

Naruto: WHAT!!! NO WAY!

Oreo: (right in Naruto's ear) DO IT!! DO IT NOW!!!

Naruto: Ahh! NO!

Oreo: Fine you leave me no choice (takes out bazooka gun) You gonna do it?

Naruto: N-N-N-No

Oreo: Wrong answer! FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Cat: Wow…I think we found our new Fridgesan.

(BOOOOM)

GG: Where is Fridgesan?

Cat: He is taking down Orochimaru's lair.

Orochimaru: WHAT!

Cat: Hey its your fault for building it. Fridgesan was most pissed off when he found out he had to take down ANOTHER one.

GG: Tsk, Tsk

Naruto: (is blown up eating nothing but raw vegetables)

Oreo: Good boy

Hana-Chan: Neji, Must only wear PINK! That goes for his hair too.

Tenten: (bursts into laughter looking at Neji's facial expression)

Neji: …great (10 mins later he is wearing pink and now has pink hair)

(everyone is in hysterics)

Hana-Chan: Okay, Okay…now Deidara and Sasori go mate. Now!

Deidara: Again? (being dragged into closet by Sasori) You realise that would be our 5th time at it today (door shuts)

Hana-Chan: I'm done! (makes out with Shino)

DoomInACan: Yes! My turn!

Ino: Hey this one is new!

Cat: Yeah, a few here are.

DoomInACan: Right, well my dares are that no one can beat up Sakura unless they give her 10 dollars. And Itachi has to be tickle tortured by the girls for twice as long as he tickled them.

(Sakura's eyes lit up while Itachi broke the make out fest between him and Angel)

Itachi: Say what?…

Girls: (gather round him grinning evilly)

Itachi: …shit

Girls: (They all start tickling Itachi, while he tries and not laughs when he so clearly wants to)

Kagedoragon: Jaraiya teach Sasuke the way of the pervert.

Oreo: Pfft, he doesn't need to be taught.

Sasuke: (growls at Oreo, but then Jaraiya sits in front of him crossed legged and starts explaining the ways of a pervert)

Dattebayo1213: Whoo! I'm up! Now…I dare Shikamaru and Naruto to propose to Temari and Hinata. And they have to say yes.

Naruto: We are already married aren't we Hinata? (makes out with her)

Shikamaru: Will you marry me Temari?

Temari: Hell yeah!

Cat: Pfft, you just wait…it will be over in an hour

Dattebayo1213: Also I want Sasuke to sing to Orochimaru "I'm too sexy for my shirt"

Orochimaru: OH YES!! (everyone stares at him while he sweat drops) uhh…I mean…oh god.

Sasuke: (does anything to get away from Jaraiya's teachings and begins singing to Orochimaru, who looks very turned on) Oh god your all perverts.

Cat and Darers: WHAT!!!

Sasuke: um…wait I didn't mean you guys (before he could say anything more he had the gang be the shit outta him)

Cat: How dare he say I'm a pervert. ME of all people.

Oreo: (looking through Cat's phone) Hey Cat, why do you have half naked pictures of 2D from Gorillaz all over your phone, and why does he look like he is unaware that they are being taken.

Cat: (blushes and takes phone) haha don't be stupid…of course he knows they are being taken…ahem anyway who's our last one?

Shikamaru: Ahem…

Cat: What?…You dumped me remember. What? A girl can't move on just like that (snaps fingers)

Sasusaku9895: Me next! Now I dare Shikamaru to shave his head and run around Konoha with a baby toy in his hand shouting I'M BRITTANY SPEARS!

Cat: (Hugs Sasusaku9895) This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. HAHA! DO IT SHIKAMARU!!

Shikamaru: Those robo parts have changed you women. (shaves his head and grabs the toy) here I go…see ya in about an hour (runs out screaming I'M BRITTANY SPEARS!!!)

(everyone laughs)

Cat: Well that's everyone. Sorry for Tasha and Fridgesan not being here. They were busy, you know about Fridgesan and Tasha is busy trying to conquer the world. So Bye! Bye! everyone!!

_**Hope you liked it, don't care if you didn't lol. I'll update soon.**_


End file.
